That Was A Good Fight
by evyfleur
Summary: A few months into their five-year deep space mission, Kirk begins to feel the effects of Khan's blood. There's only one person who can stop him when he's possessed by those super human urges- Spock. Chapter 28: In what plan should Spock be responsible for the Bow Chicka Wow Wow?
1. I hope you don't get seasick

Captain Kirk didn't get nervous. His blood didn't rush through his ears. His heart didn't throb his pulse through his wrists or neck or chest. And if he and his heart ever disagreed on this, it wasn't supposed to be in a comfortable, dimly lit bar on a remote Star Base, surrounded by Andorian chicks as hot and blue as his own eyeballs.

So then… why did he feel that way right now? He had been trying all night to slow the beating, paranoid muscle with a beverage that was, like sun and skin, clearly the preferred color around here. Not as deep a blue as Kirk preferred, though. He liked the shade of the science shir-

Well, hey.

In his peripheral vision, an antenna drew his attention. Looking over, he saw one of the most attractive creatures he'd ever seen in the universe. Or as much of the universe as can be seen in the first three months of a five-year deep space exploration mission.

Her antennae were pointed towards him, which, in the little studying he'd done so far, indicated he might get lucky tonight. That wasn't slowing his heart either, but it didn't usually, so he wasn't as perturbed about it. Maybe distracting himself could help the condition solve itself… right? He could almost see the eyebrow go up at his internal rationalization. Great. His first officer had become his own personal Jiminy Cricket.

He let out a sigh as he stared at the beautiful blue woman next to him.

"Jim Kirk. Cap-"

"I know, Captain," she purred the last word, "you're the most interesting thing that's happened on this base in- oh, ever. "

"I'm happening?"

"You're here. And so am I. Lucky me." She winked at him and scooted closer. He usually liked more of a challenge, but she was clearly out of his league as far as looks go (he based this on the fact that her eyes were even bluer than his), so he would take whatever she'd give him. He licked his lips.

"Can I get you a drink- ?" His pause asked her name.

"You can get me a few seconds to escape." She winked.

He didn't understand until she looked over and beyond him. He'd been in this situation before. There was probably a large man standing directly behind him. He didn't know why, but instead of spinning around to face his challenger, he leaned in and kissed his deceiver. She was surprised, but kissed back.

He recoiled. She ran… too cool. It was like kissing someone who'd been dead for an hour. Not that he'd ever done that.

He must have made some kind of micro expression of distaste, because clearly she sensed it, and that added fuel to fire of the angry boyfriend behind him, who didn't wait for him to turn around, but punched him in the ear.

He fell off his chair and got back to his feet, reeling and hearing in only one side of his head. The other was buzzing angrily- kind of like all of the blood running through his body had been doing for the past day.

"Come on man, the ear? How would you like it if I tied your antennas together?"

Antennae, Captain, said a small, logical voice in his head. He had to push that away as the muscular humanoid pounced on him, fists flailing. He shoved the Andorian off of him and-

Oh, there it goes. The trigger, the "fuck it. "

He responded with his own punch. That was satisfying- the sound of hot flesh against cool flesh, his fist meeting the jaw of the equally attractive Andorian boyfriend.

The communicator chirped on the bedside table. The bed, however, was empty, as Spock was not sleeping.

He was in a decorated corner of his room on the Enterprise. It was a corner he required to serve his meditation. He ignored the communicator successfully for 7.1458 Standard Minutes. Finally, he took a six second exhale, and when his lungs were empty, released himself from nothingness and rose to his feet.

He opened the communicator. "It is late, Captain."

"Is this the first officer for the federation ship?"

"This is Commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise. How can I be of assistance?"

"The Captain is here and- we don't know how to stop him."

"Stop him? Specify."

The answer he heard (and the sounds his sensitive ears detected beyond) caused a minute adjustment in the pupils of the Vulcan. He closed the device and left his room.

Spock arrived at the bar to an unnerving sight. The Captain was beating an Andorian to, as Dr. McCoy would say, "a pulp." Spock tilted his head, sparing a moment to try to calculate why this would have happened.

The Captain preferred to engage those in combat who were superior to him. He found the experience of being an "underdog" pleasurable. This was evident not only in his leisure activities but also on the bridge of their ship. Spock's eyes scanned the spectators at the bar, and landed on an objectively attractive Andorian woman. There was the reason. If a female was involved, Jim could be counted on make an array of illogical behavioral choices.

He approached his Captain, carefully, and pulled him to his feet, off of the splayed and gasping man on the ground. However, as soon as he had performed this action, he realized that it had not been the correct way to proceed. His cue came from the Captain's skin.

He could feel the blood under his Captain's skin, racing, struggling to push itself through the arteries and capillaries of his body. He felt a coiled, restless, violent energy, and like every time he felt the Captain… came within physical proximity of the Captain, he should say, he received a faint signal of emotion, as a Betazoid would. He didn't get this from most humans, but he did from Jim.

There was anger, and confusion, but on top of this, glee. Spock found glee to be one of the strangest human emotions he had ever encountered, and he had never fully experienced it himself. The closest he had ever been to doing so was in the presence of his Captain.

The Captain turned his attention away from the Andorian (who slinked back to his girlfriend) and onto Spock. But instead of the guilty grin Spock was anticipating, he received the same look as the Andorian.

Kirk's eyes were not the gleaming, supernova blue he had grown accustomed to. They were flat and cold, as if they did not recognize him.

In the half second when Spock was taken aback, Kirk took his chance. He bit his lower lip and went for it, punching Spock across the face with all his might.

Why did he get to step in? Why did he get to decide what was good for Kirk and what wasn't? Kirk was the Captain! He was in charge, not Spock!

Stupid Vulcan.

Stupid logic.

Stupid super human strength.

With every rebelling thought he had, he sank a punch into Spock's defined cheekbones and nose. The nose Spock loved to tilt down at Kirk in that way, that seemed both patronizing and exhausted. No emotion his ass. Spock barely tolerated Krik and it was time for him to teach Spock a lesson.

And then, suddenly, Spock was fighting back. Kirk blocked a blow to his stomach and kicked out. Spock twisted his foot and Kirk fell to the floor, right on his spine. He let out a strangled cry and wrapped his legs around one of Spock's, trading their positions.

He immediately sent his fist into his first officer's nose one more time.

Show him who's Captain!

"Captain!"

He paused- and then saw it.

A trickle of green, coming from Spock's nose. His long fingers came up to wipe it away.

He had broken Spock's nose.

What? That was impossible. Kirk was human. Spock was Vulcan. He was way stronger than Kirk. But there it was. The new curve in Spock's nose. The blood started flowing even more.

Kirk continued to straddle the Vulcan. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare at Spock's face. Spock who'd saved his life. Spock who'd cried when he'd died. Barely died. Whatever. This was the second time he'd drawn fluid from his first officer's face, and this time, it did not give him relief. It just made his blood run faster.

In his drunken, glazed focus, he spotted the communicator on Spock's belt. He took it off and opened it. He pressed a few buttons and finally felt something like "better" when he heard-

"Jesus, Spock, it's three in the morning. I'm a human, not a-"

"It's me, Bones."

"Jim? What's wrong with Spock?" Jim could tell Bones was taken aback. He was used to these calls from him in the middle of the night, but if Kirk was calling from Spock's communicator, there was something seriously wrong.

And there was. Brown eyes, wide, watched all of his actions.

If Kirk didn't know any better, he would say that Spock was afraid of him.

But that was impossible. Not to mention it was maybe the last thing in the universe he wanted Spock to feel about him. Now he was the one who wiped the green blood from Spock's nose and lips. He looked at it, on his hand. Spock looked at his hand too.

"Jim?"

"Can you just- come here, Bones?"


	2. Shaking it off

McCoy ran a scanner over Spock's broken nose. Kirk was in McCoy's office, where the doc put him, while he fixed Mr. Pointy in the sick bay. The scanner located where the break was with a beep. McCoy pinched it lightly with his fingers.

"Does that hurt?"

Spock made a nearly imperceptible movement. "Doctor, your instruments have made you aware that this is the exact point of breakage. Therefore I may draw the conclusion that your intention is to cause me physical distress."

His response woulda been more annoying if he didn't sound like he had a cold. McCoy fought back a laugh at the nasal logic.

"I'll take that as a yes. And, maybe, yeah, I wanted to hurt you a little bit."

"Why?"

McCoy leveled his own eyebrow at the Vulcan. Draw. He'd gotten his up before Spock.

Point McCoy.

"Whadda you mean, why?"

"You have betrayed the Hippocratic oath. My observations of your interactions with other crew members is evidence that you have- 'singled me out'. I would like to know the meaning behind this."

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Spock.

"Jim is my best friend. I'm a little protective of him. You were fighting him-"

"He was fighting me!" Spock protested. He then drew his composure back around himself. This time, both McCoy's eyebrows went up. Spock just had an outburst.

Point Spock, McCoy thought. Any evidence of humanity made him more bearable.

"I was attempting to end his fight with the Andorian and restore him to the ship. But the Captain did not behave as I had expected."

"It was outta character for him?"

"Affirmative. His expression inferred an impending violent attack, and I defended myself."

McCoy actually laughed at this. Spock raised an eyebrow. Too late, the cards are already laid down. McCoy won that hand.

"You're sayin' you saw the anger in Jim's eyes?"

Spock remained tight-lipped. McCoy repaired Spock's nose with a nearby medi-laser. A drip or two of that disturbing green blood and the commander could talk normally again.

"Doctor, I demand that you give the Captain a full-body scan. As a Vulcan, I am more sensitive to tactile information. I detected an anomaly in his vital signs while engaged in combat. "

He oughtta know. "That and he broke your nose."

"I thought we had discussed that topic sufficiently, Doctor. "

"Never, Spock. I am never going to let you forget that."

"And this will bring you satisfaction?"

"It is right now. Jim!"

Kirk looked up at his name being called and sheepishly crossed the doorway, arms shielding his chest, brow cast at the floor.

"I want to do a full scan on you."

"Bones-"

"No Bonesing me. Get on the table."

* * *

Jim couldn't help but smirk at Bones's untintentional entendre. Then he looked at the table. Spock was still sitting on it, rigidly. He had a brief flash of sitting on Spock's lap while McCoy did his tests, but shook it off and cleared his throat.

Spock stared. Worried, maybe? His dark eyes were definitely scanning Kirk's face more than usual. He slid off the table and compulsively pulled down his uniform shirt. It was a habit of Spock's that Kirk liked to think wasn't usual among other Vulcans.

Kirk avoided eye contact with him, though, looking instead at Bones. He got on the table and was immediately attacked with some kind of suctioning instrument on his forehead.

Spock stood in the corner, watching these tests.

"What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Bones threw a glance over his shoulder at Spock.

"I thought you wouldn't mind. Get outta here Spock."

"Negative, Doctor. As your first officer, Captain, it is my responsibility to-"

"Are you about to quote regulations at me, Spock?"

Spock closed his mouth and did some kind of nod thing. Kirk looked up under his brow to share a knowing smile with Spock. If he didn't know better, Kirk would say that his commander's lips twitched. The lips covered in blood about an hour ago. Kirk looked away again.

"Whatever. Stay."

Bones stepped back from him, making that worried face. Not his usual worried face. More like that one time when Jim's hands got really big.

"What is it, Bones? Am I going to die?"

"Your heart is running faster than a-" He paused for a second. "-Mare that's seen a rattlesnake."

"That's stretching it, Bones." Bones gave him a frown. He'd regret saying that.

Several painful hyposprays later, Kirk was done being poked and prodded. Bones approached with one more sonic syringe and Kirk snatched it out of his hand and threw it across the room.

Bones and Spock looked at it- broken into pieces on impact with the wall- and then at each other. Why were they looking at each other?

"Why are you guys looking at each other?"

Bones sighed. "Jim, I think you need some sleep. Tomorrow we ship out. You need your energy. I'll let you know how the tests come back. Okay?"

Kirk wouldn't win this battle. He was tired. And still a little drunk.

After a couple of cerulean blinks he acquiesced. "Okay."

He hopped off the table and hugged Bones. Bones gripped him tightly and patted him on the back.

"I'm glad you're alright. Next time try to find a girl who isn't already spoken for."

Jim pulled back and looked over at his first officer. Probably no hug for him… but he did owe him _something_.

"Spock, I'm sorry."

"My nose is healed, Captain. It is unnecessary-"

"Shut up Spock. You were trying to help me and I turned against you. I will never do that again, I promise you." He could feel the intensity of his feelings flushing his cheeks.

"I know," Spock said. It was flat, but it _so_ wasn't. Kirk's eyes welled a little bit, and he held his hand out to shake Spock's. Spock stared at his hand, and then, hesitantly, offered his.

Kirk grasped Spock's hand firmly, added his other hand, two pumps, and let go. He left the room for his chambers.

* * *

It only took 3.62 seconds for Spock to regain a normal breathing pattern after the Captain had released Spock's hand. He flexed it and returned it to his side.

The Doctor, wearing an expression that could be defined most specifically as "smug," leaned against the medical apparatus nearby.

"A handshake, huh? Does Jim know-"

"No. It would have been, rude, to decline the Captain's apology."

"Sure. So let's talk about what's important right now."

There was a silence and an acknowledgement between them. McCoy spoke first.

"Khan's blood is making an unwanted appearance. At least that's the way it's lookin' to me. How's it look to you?"

"I am inclined to agree with you, Doctor. The Captain may be irritated with your medical procedures, but in a state of normalcy would not resort to destroying your equipment in order to evade any unpleasant impositions."

"Why use five words when a thousand will do," he muttered. But the Doctor was not focused on Spock's verbose response.

"We need to give up the mission. Take Jim back to Earth."

"Doctor?"

"If Jim is presenting violent tendencies because of Khan's blood, we need to take him somewhere he can get help. A full transfusion. Here he could have another attack, and who knows what would happen. He could make one reckless decision and destroy the ship. He could hurt or kill a crew member. Clearly, lookin' at you, we know he has Khan's strength. Otherwise you coulda smooshed him like a bug under your shoe."

Spock listened and processed McCoy's reasoning. It was… logical. They should return the Captain to Earth. He did need help. However, that action would result in several undesirable consequences. The Captain's career would be compromised.

He would be restricted to Earth, and probably to a space comparable to the size of the Doctor's medical bay. The Captain would not react to either of those consequences in a positive- or rational- way.

That does not include the consequences for the crew. Would they remain one crew with a different captain? Would they still explore the galaxy, or would another ship be called to replace them? They would not have Jim with them. They would not be a family.

"What's goin' on in that computer you call a brain, huh?" the Doctor asked, drawing him from his musings.

"Doctor, I would disagree with your suggested course of action."

"Usually I don't like it when you agree with me anyway, but why the hell now?"

"Your prognosis of future attacks does not provide any reason to abort the mission. In the case of the former, the Captain has in the past made reckless decisions, and indeed the Enterprise has been close to destruction, but in both cases he as a Captain and we as a crew have successfully defied that outcome.

"In the case of the latter- his ability to injure the crew- you have named the solution yourself. _I _will not allow the Captain to injure or kill anyone. I take full responsibility to defend the crew from Kirk, should he become compromised by Khan's blood. I will scrutinize every action he takes and I will take preventive actions should they be required.

"Lastly, Doctor McCoy, I do not believe there is any other crew or captain capable of fulfilling the mission we have been assigned. We are the most logical choice for a defining moment of exploration in the development of the Federation. Should we return the Captain to Earth, our orders would likely be revoked and another ship assigned this mission. I do not think this "hitch in the plan," as you often put it, merits our abandonment of the discoveries we will make."

McCoy, who had rolled his eyes at the beginning of Spock's speech, was now grinning at him.

"You learn something new every day, don't you, ya pointy-eared hobgoblin?"

"I do often find myself educated by-"

"It's a saying, Spock. I'm talking about myself. You're proud. You'd never say it that way cause it'd sound too soft and emotional to you, but you're damned proud of Jim and all of us, aren't you?"

Spock did not play the Doctor's game, but instead inspected his shoes. They were scuffed from combat. He would shine them later, after meditating on the occurrences of the evening.

McCoy was not deterred by Spock's lack of reaction. "Whether you say it or not, I know how it is. Now you might not need rest but I sure do, being a lowly human and all, so get out before I lock the door and turn out the lights."

"That is illogical Doctor. The sickbay is operational for all 24 Earth hours as we recognize them aboard the Enterprise."

"Just get outta my sight Spock. Before I shake your hand." He held out a hand for Spock. Spock straightened, clasped his hands behind his back, and left sickbay.

McCoy watched him go. "This should be an interesting five years…."


	3. Knight takes bishop

Kirk was just starting to drift off when the door to his chambers hailed him. His blood boiled. He wanted to kill whoever had just woken him up. To be fair, that's usually how he felt whenever he was woken up, but usually it was more mental rather than physical. His fists clenched under the covers.

"Come in!"

The doors swooshed away to reveal his first officer. Kirk looked at his clock. It had been less than an hour since Bones had told him to get to bed. Bones had sent Spock to deliver the bad news? That was irritating. His nails dug into his palms.

"Spock! What is it?"

Spock stepped into the room so the doors closed behind him. Kirk watched as he weighed his options of where to be in the chamber. He looked at Kirk's bed. He looked at the desk nearby with the chair behind it. He looked at the couch, awkwardly far from where Kirk was at the moment.

It took a couple tries, but Kirk managed to get his right hand to unclench, and as casually as he could muster, patted the bed beside him. Spock tilted his head and almost raised his eyebrow. Kirk could tell. If he didn't want someone to know he was puzzled, he looked down and to his left instead, and that's what he was doing right now.

"It's fine, Spock. Come. Sit next to me." He paused. Should he tell the joke or not? Spock wouldn't get it, but it would be good practice for him.

"I won't bite." He half-grinned at the Vulcan.

"That is not what I fear from you, Captain," Spock said, moving closer to the bed, but not sitting yet.

"But you are afraid of something about me?" Kirk asked. "Is it-" he paused. He didn't really want to ask it, but he knew what it was before Spock said,

"Yes. Khan. Your life continues only because his did as well. And his blood does not act the way yours does."

Kirk nodded. This is exactly what he didn't want to hear. He'd prefer a tumor. But like the old Terran economist said, "There Ain't No Such Thing As A Free Lunch." He filled his cheeks with air and released a slow breath.

"I broke your nose because his blood is in me? What, I have his crazy bad-ass moves now?"

Spock thought for a moment, and then sat next to Kirk. Kirk was suddenly aware that he was wearing only boxers beneath his sheets. He felt weird for a second, being nearly naked in front of Spock.

But then his blood spoke to him in an opposite way. Kirk put his hands behind him and rested his weight on them. His blanket fell to his hips, revealing his torso. Spock turned and noticed this… and Kirk couldn't figure out why he'd done it.

Spock took a couple of seconds to answer Kirk's question. Longer than usual, Kirk thought. There was a strange sense of satisfaction he felt when his first officer was delayed.

"Khan's blood is inspiring more violent or- carnal- behavior from you. But I do not believe you would act in the same manner as Khan. That is why I attempted to convince Doctor McCoy that we should not abandon our mission."

"Wait, what? Bones thinks I need to go back?"

"The Doctor is concerned about you. As am I. However, we are both aware that there was no other alternative- when-"

Spock stopped speaking, but Kirk knew what he was saying. If not for Khan's blood, Jim would be dead. He _was_ dead, for a minute. Barely dead, but dead. In fact, Spock and Bones had done something illogical and emotional to revive him. They were doing exactly what he would have done, had he been in their place.

Thinking about this, Kirk wasn't even paying attention when a hot tear spilled from his eye and down his cheek to his jaw. In less than half a second, Spock wiped it away with his thumb.

His thumb stayed for a moment, in the space beyond Kirk's jaw and under his ear. It was hotter than the tear. The opposite of the Andorian woman. This was what touch was supposed to feel like, searing, burning. It sent a jolt of energy through his already rushing blood. As if he knew he caused this, Spock suddenly pulled back.

"So is that it? Are we going back?"

"I was successful in reasoning with the Doctor."

Kirk smiled. "You got my back, Spock."

Spock's lips nearly turned up. "In the figurative sense, Captain, yes, I do align myself with you." He paused. "And in the literal sense- as I have promised the Doctor- I will have your back as well."

The direction Kirk's imagination went when Spock said this was… inappropriate. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the image out of his head. Biting his lip, he finally said,

"What's that mean, exactly?"

"In the case of Khan's blood taking over your conscious decision-making processes, I will step in. I am the only one aboard the Enterprise with the physical capabilities to counter the attacks of the genetically-enhanced Khan."

"But you let me promise I would never break your nose again."

"I did, because I know that you would never intentionally break any of my bones. If your blood were to act against your mind, it would not be the fault of yours. If the fault belongs to anyone, it would be to me, or to Doctor McCoy. You had no way to indicate to us that you would prefer to be revived, with or without Khan's blood. Therefore the consequences of introducing his enhancements to your system are our responsibility, not yours."

"They are too mine! They're part of my body now, not yours and not Bones's. I know you don't like to be in your body, but I do. It's all I know! I can't be anything else but what my body and mind are together."

Spock frowned. "Captain, please accept my apology for this."

"I didn't want to be dead. You know that. You and Bones revived me because you know how I feel about no-win scenarios." He licked his lips and looked at Spock's left hand.

He held up his own hand, as he had against the glass when he was dying. Spock stared at Kirk's hand, then at his face, and brought his hand up to meet Kirk's, in the Vulcan salute. He did not make physical contact. But Kirk did. Palm to palm. Touching and touched…. Why did that sound familiar? He moved his fingers to match Spock's, and sighed in relief. His blood slowed. He felt… the way he was supposed to feel.

Spock's blood did not slow. After about five seconds, he retracted his hand. It was enough of a challenge, sitting on the Captain's bed. It would be preferable for the Captain to stop touching him like that. Even if the Captain didn't realize that what he was doing was equivalent to "making out" as he would say, Spock could not let him continue.

Spock experienced the flow of blood to his neck and cheeks. He was, for lack of a better term, "blushing. "

"Captain, I must tell you the meaning behind your-"

"Spock! It's okay. I understand." He smiled at his commander. "Tell me, how do we get this thing under control? Can I harness it? Use it to my advantage?"

He mock punched Spock in the face and made an exaggerated sound effect that Spock evaluated as highly unlikely in the instance of the Captain punching him again.

"I may be able to train you in the ways of ancient Vulcan combat rituals, so that you may defend yourself if the need arise. However, I do not think an aggressive fighting style would be conducive to our exploratory and peace-keeping mission."

The Captain laughed and lay back on his pillow, yawning. "But that's so boring Spock," he barely enunciated through his very open mouth. "You know, until now, I've only been about half as strong as you, right?"

Spock conceded to this fact with an incline of his head.

"So it'll be fun! We can practice fighting each other. It'll be- better than chess!"

"Captain, I enjoy our chess games. Do you find they are not stimulating?"

"There's nothing wrong with chess, Spock. I just think we could add to our- friendship, by sparring now and then too. And we can do your ancient Vulcan stuff, and I can teach you how to bar fight."

"I prefer not to imbibe alcohol."

"That doesn't mean you'll never be in a bar surrounded by some kind of creature that doesn't like you." He stared at Spock for 4.32 seconds. "In fact I think that would be the unanimous reaction if you were in a bar."

"I departed the last bar in better condition than you, Captain," Spock replied. Oh, he was getting sassy now.

"You're right, Spock. Of course. You're always right." Kirk interlaced his palms and put them behind his head, leaning on his headboard.

He blinked a couple of times at the Vulcan with perfect posture sitting two feet away from him. For a second he just wanted to encircle him and pull him down. His own personal pillow. If he did that, he thought, letting his mind wander, the point of Spock's ear would be in perfect range for Kirk to nip. He wondered how Spock would react to that.

"You are fatigued, Captain. I will let you rest."

"What makes you say that?"

"You failed to retort successfully to my barb."

"I'm boring you because I'm not keeping up with the trash talk?"

"Affirmative."

Spock smiled at him. Wait. Spock smiled at him? By the time Kirk tried to reevaluate, Spock's smile was gone.

"Ok. G'night Spock. Tomorrow, let's fight."

"Yes, Jim. I look forward to it."

"Good," he muffled into his pillow, half asleep again. His blood felt like his own right now. He felt it react differently, though, almost as soon as the doors slid shut behind his first officer.

He hmphed at Spock. Why couldn't he just sleep there? Kirk would sleep better with him there. He didn't really absorb the full meaning of that thought, though, as he was drifting off.


	4. Bros Before Uhuras

The Alpha shift was coming to an end and Kirk was dreading it. They were in warp. They had been in warp since that morning, and they would be for about two weeks before anything exciting happened.

They were headed to the furthest point of Federation exploration. Once they reached it, they were to scan all directions, send reports back to Starfleet, and await orders to see where the finger would land on the map.

Most of the crew had fallen into a state of hypnosis, comforted by the rhythmic beeps and hums of the Enterprise. She was going somewhere and she was happy. Kirk could just imagine what a good mood Scotty must be in right now.

But Kirk was not in a good mood. His blood felt normal today. McCoy had given him the seal of grumpy southern approval when he took his pulse that morning and it was a healthy resting 100. Well, not healthy. It was still fast, but it was a whole lot slower than it had been last night.

Kirk hoped that it was just a one-time reaction and that slowly, he would return to his bad self. His good self that is. Khan would be the bad self… He let out a sigh, still mentally beating himself up for what he'd done last night. It wasn't so much the fight. It was the way he'd been to Spock. It was like he had been coming on to him. What was that about?

He wondered, fleetingly, if Khan had been attracted to Spock at all. It made more sense than Kirk being attracted to him. They were mentally and physically matched, unlike Spock and Kirk. Kirk was about half as strong or smart as his first officer. He was tempted to look back at Spock, but stopped himself.

It had been hard to avoid looking at him all day. But he felt like if the Vulcan saw his eyes, he would use his weird telepathic powers to see exactly what Kirk was feeling.

But he couldn't evade Spock much longer. They had a date to fight each other after their shift. How did that even happen? That was so weird, that Spock would be cool with that. It didn't seem… logical. He wondered if Spock was performing some kind of experiment for McCoy. He looked over at McCoy.

McCoy yawned and read documents from a gleaming screen in front of him. He didn't seem too troubled at the moment.

* * *

Spock stared at his Captain. He had turned his head 12 degrees for a moment, as if he were about to look at Spock, but then interrupted his action. This had occurred 42 times in the past eight hours- or, in the past seven hours and 58 minutes.

Why was the Captain avoiding eye contact? A logical reason would be that his neck hurt from the previous evening, or that his duties required him to keep his attention on the ship's travels rather than on the crew members around him. But the Captain had looked at the other crew members. It was only Spock with whom he had cut off contact.

Spock attempted to follow the Captain's thought processes. This was one of the most difficult challenges Spock encountered, and yet the one he'd decided to pursue, every day, as his first officer. Spock reasoned that as a Vulcan, the hardest mysteries to solve often had the most rewarding outcomes.

He put himself in Kirk's place. There were a number of human reasons to evade looking at or speaking to another. He could be angry with Spock. Spock dismissed this as he personally knew Kirk felt guilt towards his commander, rather than anger. Or, that was how Kirk expressed himself the previous evening. Spock was familiar with the mercurial emotions of humans. His glance betrayed his thoughts as he looked to the Lieutenant. She immediately caught his eyes and smiled.

She spread her right arm out on the glass interface so that her fingers were within Spock's reach. He briefly brushed his own fingers across hers and withdrew. He did not attempt to make an expression, but as she often did, the Lieutenant drew an interpretation herself. She mouthed 'I know," and rolled her eyes. She was assuming that Spock did not want to make an unprofessional display of affection in front of the crew.

Perhaps the Captain thought people were talking about them? Maybe Kirk wanted to avoid making their close friendship well-known on the bridge? No, he would have no reason to do so. He was the one who had initially drawn the Alpha shift towards forming bonds of friendship with each other.

He did notice that morning after his shower that the Doctor had repaired his nose with a slight adjustment from its original form. Spock was not- vain, but he suspected that the Doctor had done it intentionally. Kirk knew Spock's face very well. Perhaps he had seen the change and it had renewed his guilt. That would also be a valid reason to avoid looking at Spock's face.

* * *

The turbolift doors opened and the next shift came aboard to relieve the Alpha crew. People rose from their stations, stretching, numbed by boredom. This was a far cry from running through the ship as it twisted, turned, and caught fire, plummeting towards Earth. Kirk secretly hoped this trip would have more moments like that and not as many like this. Maybe it was a terrible thing to think, but Kirk knew he handled adrenaline better than placidity.

He ended up in the turbolift with Spock, Uhura, and Bones. After a short, silent beat, coming out of their stupors, Uhura spoke.

"Hey. Spock. How about some dinner at my place, huh?" She leaned into him and placed a hand on the nape of his neck. She traced a finger along his hair. Kirk had a quick flash of grabbing and holding Uhura up by the throat. He shook it off and moved to other side of the turbolift, where Bones was barely tolerating the couple in front of them.

"Lieutenant, that would be-"

We're off duty now, Spock."

"Affirmative. Nyota, that would be an enjoyable, however, I have a prior engagement with the Captain- with Jim. We will be teaching each other to spar."

"Good God, man, you're going to give up a dinner with a beautiful woman to see Jim bleed?" He raised an eyebrow with a clear thought behind it. Kirk assumed Bones was thinking of all the times he had wanted to beat him up.

"Then again. 'Bros before Hos'…"

Uhura gave Bones a pointed look for that one. He looked almost amused at her reaction.

"Doctor- Leonard-" Spock corrected himself, a third time, and Kirk couldn't help but chuckle.

"You can call me Doctor."

"Understood. Your phrase, if I am interpreting the obsolete Terran dialect correctly, defines Jim as my sibling and Nyota as- a prostitute? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Oh, you're right." Uhura replied, urging him on. Kirk watched her. She loved it when her boyfriend stood up for her. She had her own personal fortress of impenetrable ones and zeros.

"Then it is an inappropriate phrase. Jim and I are of different planets and mothers. Nyota is not promiscuous, nor does she accept payment for sexual activity. In fact, Doctor, I am the only one aboard the Enterprise who has consummated an intimate relationship with-"

"Okay, honey, that's enough."

"Nyota, this situation requires that I incur physical pain on the Doctor, does it not?"

"It does, but he gets it. You can let it go."

Spock pulled down on his blue shirt, straightening himself.

Kirk decided to step in while things were still civil. "Look, Spock, it's fine. We can reschedule our fight. You should spend time with Nyota." Kirk raised his eyebrows at her as he said her name. He knew she hated that. But she didn't seem to mind this time. She took Spock's arm, happily.

"Jim, I must insist we keep our plans. They are- important."

Ah, so he hadn't told Uhura about last night. They were keeping this on the DL. Okay.

Uhura let go of Spock's arm.

The turbolift stopped and the doors swooshed open. "This is my floor," she said, getting off. "Doctor McCoy, since the Captain and Commander are busy, would you like to have dinner with me?" 'Busy' sounded more to Kirk like 'dead to me.'

Bones looked from Spock to Kirk and stepped between them to get off the turbolift. "I'd love to, ma'am."

Uhura glared and Bones grinned as the doors swooshed shut again. Like magnets, Kirk and Spock moved closer together, aligning their shoulders, hands respectively clasped behind their backs.

"I don't think Bones knows what he's getting into."

"You are correct in your speculation, Jim."

Kirk laughed and Spock's lip twitched.

* * *

The turbolift stopped again and let them out on deck five, 30 yards from the recreation room. While they walked the Captain, for the first time since in 13 hours and 9 minutes, intentionally looked at Spock.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to… I feel like I was being- uh, suggestive? I mean, I didn't mean to hit on you. That must've made you really uncomfortable, and- and you were already dealing with- jeez, this is- absurd." He rubbed his palm against his chin and neck, anxiety building. Spock decided to alleviate this.

"Jim, I accept your apology. I assume this is why you would not attempt eye contact on the bridge today? And why you suggested I accompany the Lieuten- Nyota instead of fulfilling our plans?"

The Captain bit his lip and nodded. "Uh- yeah. I didn't realize you'd notice. Of course you'd notice; you're a Vulcan."

They stopped at the entrance to the recreation room and Spock paused for only 2.81 seconds before the Captain realized Spock would like to share more information with him before entering the populated chamber.

"I attributed your forward behavior to the same source as your aggression. You should not take ownership of these actions as entirely yours. Indeed, I think of your current condition in the way I think of my own, permanent, condition of being human and Vulcan. We both must accept these undercurrents and do what we can to suppress them."

Kirk absorbed this information without responding. Fascinating. He continued.

"If you had intended to "hit on me," I would appreciate the advance as a compliment. You are an exceptional specimen of the human species, and you almost exclusively pursue female sexual partners. If you were to target me, I would understand that I am a uniquely attractive member of my own species."

Spock then entered the recreation room, leaving the Captain to follow him.

* * *

But Kirk stood there for a second with his mouth ajar. If he'd heard Spock correctly, he'd just said that they'd make a good couple… or at least a pretty one.

He shook it off and followed the commander inside.


	5. Lirpas and Libations

Kirk and Spock faced off on the mat. They were in their black undershirts and pants, barefoot and were each holding a weird looking staff with a blade on one end and a heavy bulb on the other.

Kirk wasn't sure how Vulcans could think these were logical at all, but then again, he considered, maybe that's what Surak thought too. These weapons were hardly used on Vulcan anymore, and dated back to the more warlike days of the planet. Now they were only used ceremoniously, as far as he knew. But those ceremonies were kept way under wraps. Kirk didn't really care what they were. He assumed any Vulcan ceremony would be drier than their native desert.

He reminded himself that Spock would never set foot in that desert again, and that some of those secret ceremonies may never be performed again. He felt privileged, for a moment, to be sharing this heritage with his first officer- that Spock would choose to share his history with him.

And then it hit him- literally. Spock thwacked him with the bulb end, at least ten pounds into his left temple. He almost toppled over but caught himself and came back to the present moment.

"Distracted, Captain?"

Kirk grinned and advanced on Spock, swinging his own weapon. Spock parried, blocking the bulb with the middle of the staff.

I could use a little help, Khan, Kirk thought to himself, though he immediately regretted thinking it. He was here because that was a bad thing. He didn't want to be like Khan, he wanted to be human, weak Jim.

After an array of elegant attacks from Spock, who used the weapon like it was an extension of his own body, Kirk backed off to catch his breath.

"What did you call this thing again?" He leaned on it, gasping for air.

"It is a Lirpa, Captain; a traditional Vulcan weapon."

"More like slice and dice."

"We are still in combat, Captain. It would be advisable to defend yourself."

"Gimme a second, Spock."

"Negative Captain. We are here to inspire a reaction from your blood and to discover a way to control it."

"I know why we're here, you just-"

Spock lunged at him, quickly, and Kirk, almost as quickly, dodged his blow. Not quick enough. Spock's lirpa blade sliced neatly through his black shirt and into his chest beneath that. It was a shallow cut, but rivulets of blood ran down his skin, contrasting brightly in the fluorescent-lit room.

Kirk gaped at the cut for a moment, and then glared up at Spock. Every muscle in Spock's neck was tensed and he looked at Kirk wide-eyed, terrified. A deer in azure headlights.

Kirk liked that look. He could feel it then. Khan started working. Khan wanted revenge for this spill. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins. He felt his heartbeat double in pace.

He heard himself growl at Spock. Then he broke his lirpa into two pieces.

* * *

Uhura nearly shot Southern Comfort (the real stuff, not the replicated stuff) out of her nose as Leonard told her a story about how Jim had come to him once, convinced he was going to die. Leonard found that Jim just had alien chlamydia.

"It was a new strain," he grumbled, taking a gulp of his own drink. "Technically, I discovered it. So you know what they had to do, sons of bitches?"

"What?" She gasped through her laughter.

"Name it after me."

Uhura shrieked with glee.

"So next time you meet someone in a bar- ask them if they've ever heard of me before. If they have, run like the wind."

"Why didn't they name it after Kirk?"

"Because I was a good friend and kept him anonymous in my report. You know, I'm too good to him."

Uhura nodded. "You are. We all are."

They fell into silence for a moment as Uhura recovered from her fit of laughter.

"Occasionally, he's pretty good to us too. " She paused, and laughed again. "Also, he's really good at taking my side against Spock. Being with someone who just decides not to have emotions, sometimes I think I have literally gone crazy. He looks at me like I'm the psycho bitch, and I think, oh no, am I? All I have to do is tell Kirk and he- I know it's strange- he grounds me."

"You're welcome to come to me too, you know. I can yell at Spock like a penecostal preacher chides his congregation."

"I know you can. The difference is, Spock listens to Kirk. He doesn't listen to you, unless you're already agreeing with him."

Leonard sighed. "Jim's the only one that can get that stubborn ass to move."

Uhura looked at him, puzzled. "You mean donkey, right?"

"I mean both." He refilled their drinks and sauntered to the replicator so it could add fresh ice.

"You're right," Uhura said, leaning back on her sofa and crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I'm always right. Hand."

She turned her right palm towards the ceiling and Leonard placed the cool glass on it. He collapsed on the end of the sofa and put his feet on the table. She put her feet on his lap.

"I'm serious, Leonard. You're right. Kirk is the only person in the universe, other than Spock himself, who can change his mind. He doesn't listen to the High Council, or his father, or you or me. He only listens to Kirk. Why is that?"

Leonard gave her a reluctant, sidelong look. Uhura noticed, as she carefully brought her drink to her lips. She slurped it, ungracefully, staring at Leonard. She was getting drunk. He was better at this than she was.

"What's that face mean?"

"It means nothing. You know what's happening now? The bottom of the bottle is a fisheye. You've had a little and you were feeling disgruntled at the beginning of the evening and now you're going over and over old news like a cow chews its cud, exaggerating everything until it seems out of whack. But it's not, sweetheart. It's all okay."

He patted her calf, and then set his drink down so he could massage the toes of her right foot.

She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the moment. But her brow just wouldn't unknit. It felt like it had always been like that and it was a new experience, trying to relax it, to pull it down, to let it go.

Let it all go. Be like Spock. What's the logical explanation?

"Spock listens to Kirk because Kirk is his friend and his Captain. He has to listen to him. …You're right."

"Didn't I tell you I'm always right?"

She giggled. "Yeah. You did…. We should do this again. Dinner and drinks. This is- fun."

Leonard moved to massage her other foot. He focused on the point of her foot just below her pinky toe and frowned. "We should. It's a relief to talk to someone around here with common sense."

Uhura could lie here forever, pleasantly buzzed, with a man at her feet, gestures and conversation full of emotion. She realized how lonely it was sometimes, being the only human in the room.

* * *

Spock fled from the mat, towards the wall, as the Captain barreled towards him, lirpa blade aimed at his face. 4.2 yards and his back hit the wall. At that angle, the Captain would not break his nose but remove it from his face completely.

Spock slid down until the base of his spine hit the floor. After a delay of .011 seconds, the blade hit the wall of the rec room. There was a metallic crunch. Spock did not have to look up to confirm that his Captain had dented the wall with his weapon.

Spock grasped his hands around both of the Captain's ankles and jerked. The Captain fell straight back. His skull made a dull thud as it hit the non-padded floor, but he didn't seem to mind. Spock quickly crawled over him with the lirpa. He would deprive the Captain of- no, perhaps he would not.

He revised his plan as the Captain had anchored his feet under Spock's abdomen and thrust him through the air.

Spock landed fortuitously back on the padded area and brought himself to his knees with as much acceleration as he was capable of. He faced the Captain, who gracefully rose to his feet. He confidently strode over to Spock, stopping when Spock's face was not far from his… pants.

He looked down at Spock. "Ready to surrender, commander?"

"Negative, Captain."

The Captain dropped to his knees to face Spock and inched himself closer and closer. His knees met Spock's knees. His thighs met Spock's thighs. Hips met hips. All this time, the Captain did not break eye contact with his first officer.

Spock was adept with the lirpa and with physical combat, but he was not accustomed to this technique in the arena in which they were competing. Was the Captain attempting to deceive Spock into thinking they would now perform another- equally primal- activity?

At their chests, the Captain stopped. He breathed deeply. His grin read everything Spock kept buried.

Spock felt his heart, in their hips, beating quickly, and the Jim's heart, in their chests, beating nearly as fast. It was strange and rhythmic. Spock felt their bodies were two strings vibrating on the same lyre.

In this moment, Jim tilted his head and leaned in next to Spock's face. He exhaled a hot breath on his neck and ear, and then- licked- him.

With a tiny, delicate motion, his tongue ran all the way up the edge of Spock's ear to its tip. Jim very carefully brought his top and bottom teeth to meet it.

Spock uttered a cry. Panicked, he brought his hand down on Jim's shoulder, pinching him.

As with Khan, this impeded but did not entirely disarm him. With an approximate .04 seconds to react before Jim did, Spock brought the lirpa around from behind him and pressed Jim's neck to the floor with it, suffocating him between the blade and bludgeon. He tried to fight back, repeatedly punching Spock in the sides, but Spock managed to get his knees onto Jim's hands and hold them down.

He counted until he saw Jim stop struggling and finally lose consciousness. Spock immediately released the lirpa and tested his pulse. He would recover acceptably. His pulse was slowing.

Spock looked around the room. All of the crew nearby had gathered to watch the fight. Spock opened his mouth to- but that was all he had to do, apparently. Everyone fled. Spock turned his attention back to Jim.

He went to the intercom and called the Doctor's quarters. No response.

He called his office in sickbay. No response.

Finally, he called the Lieutenant.

* * *

Uhura and Leonard were playing charades when Spock hailed her. She was attempting to do a Checkov impression, but Leonard insisted she looked more like Keenser.

She slapped him on the arm as she walked by and answered the hail.

"What's the what?" She laughed into the box on the wall.

"Nyota, are you intoxicated?"

Uhura stuck her fingers next to her ears and waggled her head at Leonard.

"I know that one," Leonard said, chuckling.

"So what if I am, I'm off duty." She responded to Spock, but looked at Leonard.

"Is Doctor McCoy with you?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Doctor, the Captain is unconscious here in the recreation room on deck five. I found it necessary to incapacitate him once we triggered a controlled response."

"You fought with him, Khan's blood took over, and then you knocked him out?"

"There is some additional context after the effects of the blood presented, but that can be discussed privately. I was not aware that the Lieutenant was privy to this information."

Uhura looked between the intercom and Leonard. "Hold on a second. Kirk's blood is reacting to that superhuman stuff we injected him with? And we're still out here, going through with this mission? You guys are keeping it a secret so we don't get in trouble with Starfleet…" She reasoned this to herself.

Leonard stared at her. "Quicker than a fox. I can see why you like her, Spock."

"Affirmative," was the only response from the intercom.

"And you didn't tell me til now?!" Drunk anger comes on fast, she realized.

Leonard responded, "It only happened yester-" But she had already pushed Leonard out of her quarters and closed and locked the door behind him. She took another swig of SoCo- it was hers now, she decided- and returned to the intercom.

"He's on his way."

"Thank you, Nyota." There was a note of tenderness in his voice and she knew she had to shut that down or he would come back here and try to make her forget she was angry.

"We'll talk later." She ended the call and slumped back onto the sofa. She couldn't decide whether she was angry that that they were leaving her out of the loop, or if she wanted to be out of the loop altogether.


	6. Bruises

The control panel hailed. Uhura faced away from the doors to her quarters, arms crossed over her chest. Spock was gonna get the cold shoulder.

"Come in." Ice.

She heard the doors swoosh open, and almost immediately, Spock was there, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. That didn't take long, she thought, head still swimming in liquor.

Their arguments often went something like this: Spock never said anything and nothing ever seemed to bother him. Uhura would bring up an issue, and he would shoot it down with logic. She would then have to continue to act pissed off until he realized it was a problem that couldn't be solved with logic. Only then would he resort to affection.

This was… abrupt. But she didn't have any longer to think about it. Spock spun her around to face him and used a hand to push her lower back until she was tightly against him.

He brought his other hand to the back of her neck. He gave her what she guessed was supposed to be a kiss, but it felt more like a desperate breath of air, like he had to kiss her or he would die. She was confused… but it was just so _hot._ She kissed him back, just as desperately.

He didn't pause to ask her how much she had to drink, or when she had to get up, or how she preferred to make love that night. He moved her with him over to the bed.

He took her hands, interlacing his fingers with hers, breathing hard, closing his eyes, and pushed her onto her back, arms above her head, completely in his control. She stared up at him. He was wearing only his black shirt, not his uniform- and he was positively green. Where did this come from?

He stood up, letting go of her hands, and pulled off her boots. He didn't set them carefully next to the door as he usually did. He let them land where they would. He pulled her dress off over her head.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed his chest. She unbuttoned his regulation black trousers, and slipping them off, noticed he was barefoot. Spock came here out of uniform and barefoot?

She wanted to question him, but right now she wanted _him _more. There, on the bed, he kneeled and pulled her up to meet him for the strangest moment yet. He stopped kissing her but pulled her entirely to him, flesh on flesh, from their knees to their collarbones. She felt his heart, down where his liver would be if he were human, beating rapidly, as if he were a hummingbird. Her own heartbeat was fast for her, but seemed slow right next to his.

She tried to kiss him, first on the mouth and then on the neck, but he kept pulling away to stare at her. It was like he was waiting for something. She didn't know what. She searched his eyes. He searched beyond hers. Whatever he was looking for, she could tell he wasn't finding it.

"What? Spock, tell me."

She put her hands on his face. He opened his mouth, like he was about to explain, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned in and bit her lip. She playfully bit back.

All of the sudden he was back to his first tactic. She could feel him, hard, press against her and giggled in anticipation. He unhooked her bra and kissed each breast with a small swirl of his tongue.

They kicked off the last of their garments. Still sitting, Uhura wrapped her legs around his back and slid onto him. They took a moment to look at each other and enjoy the wholeness of this action, before Spock lifted her slightly with his hands and began to thrust.

* * *

Kirk woke up in his quarters, pitch black, with a splitting headache.

"Owww."

"What'd you do to Spock this time?"

Kirk jumped when he heard McCoy's voice. "Jeez Bones, let a guy wake up before you give him a heart attack."

In response, he felt a hypospray being stabbed into his neck. "Lights," he yelled. The lights came up to full brightness, revealing McCoy sitting in a chair next to his bed with his PADD on his lap.

The headache went away almost instantaneously. Kirk sighed and shook his head. "Who woulda thought. I'm not allergic to aspirin."

"I woulda thought. What happened? Spock ran out of there like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Wha- I'm the one he knocked out!"

"Yeah, because you were Khan'ed up. You're telling me you don't remember?"

Kirk rubbed the place on his neck that McCoy had injected. Oh, he remembered. He had apologized for hitting on Spock and then proceeded to rub up against him like he was in heat.

He licked his lip anxiously. Ugh. And he'd licked his ear. He'd bit his ear! Kirk had bitten his first officer's perfectly pointed ear.

"Uhh-"

"Jim Kirk with nothing to say. What did you do?" It was an accusation.

Should he tell him the truth? Kirk really didn't know why this was happening. The blood was making him-

"I think the blood is, making me, act weird."

McCoy laughed. "You don't say?! Tell me something I don't know."

"I bit him."

McCoy stopped laughing.

"You bit him? When you were fighting?"

"Weeeelllll, we weren't really fighting at that point. I mean, we were fighting, but, we kinda paused for a second, and I, um, I licked Spock's ear. And then I bit it."

McCoy looked like he'd just been forced to eat a tarantula. He got his flask from his pocket and took a swig. He didn't ask any questions, he just continued to look at Kirk, as if to say that he knew this needed more explanation.

"I know. I don't want him now." Want him? Was that true? He felt a little twinge of something, but now was not the time. "I only want him when I'm taken over. I want to fight or I want- the other thing. I want both."

"Uhura would kill you."

They shared a look. Yes. She would.

"Just with Spock?"

"I don't know. Both times he was the only one around. Maybe if I were fighting someone else I'd feel the same way."

"Gosh, that's a theory I can't wait to test."

"How about this- put me in a secure circle with someone who's not Spock. Then when I trigger, see how I behave towards him or her. Then stun me with phasers."

"I don't know if you remember this, but phasers were about as useful on Khan as a screen door is on a submarine."

"Bones. I know you're the cynic but you're also the doctor! You're supposed to tell me what's wrong and try to fix it."

Bones got up and started pacing. "I've just never seen anything like this before… and I don't want to hurt you to find out how far it goes."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. When you're in that state you're not feeling pain but you'll be affected the same way regular-you would be."

He nodded at Jim's chest. It was healed, but a red line had formed where Bones lasered it back together.

"You're going to have a scar. Not to mention you have a pretty nasty concussion."

"At least I'm not dead."

Bones rounded on him. "You better not use that excuse every time you get yourself hurt."

Kirk held his hands up in surrender, chuckling. "I won't! I won't. Sorry Bones, bad joke."

"Very bad joke."

Then Bones hiccupped. He tried to cover it, pulling his chin down his neck and clearing his throat, but Kirk opened his mouth in a knowing grin.

"Are you- drunk?"

"No! Uhura and I had dinner and a couple of drinks. It's just late."

"Yeah, it's late and you're being all cynical and protective and losing your sense of humor. It's been a while, but I know drunk Bones when I see him."

Bones looked at him guiltily.

"Uhura would kill me? Spock would kill you!"

"It wasn't like that."

"No? What was it like?"

"Jim, it's my turn to lecture you, not the other way around."

"It's always your turn to lecture me," Kirk pouted. "Let me have a turn. Did you and Uhura have fun?"

"Yes we did. Uhura and I had very innocent fun. Mostly we complained about you two… Let's call it a night. Tomorrow we'll figure out how we can test the effects of this blood thing. We'll find some variables and some way other than choking you to diffuse the Khan bomb."

"Okay. Good night Bones."

"Good night Jim."

Kirk smiled- until the doors closed behind the doctor.

He jumped in the shower, trying to wash the fog out of his head. He looked at his body in the stream of water, examining each bruise from the fight.

He noticed, when pressing on them, that they hurt, but it wasn't an annoyed hurt, the way he usually felt after being in a fight. They were a good hurt, a pleased and amused hurt, the hurt of a lover.

That was disconcerting. He couldn't tell whether the blood in the bruises was telling him to feel this way, or whether he was feeling it himself. He ran a finger across the red line on his chest and his breath went out from him. He closed his eyes and turned his face up to the water. He tried to close his mind.

* * *

Spock fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Though he had experienced sexual release, he felt no fatigue. Nyota lay next to him, restlessly adjusting from her back to her sides. Spock felt her ten cold toes press against his thigh and her breath hit his cheek. She wasn't asleep either.

"Is Kirk okay?"

"Doctor McCoy is with him now. When I left he was recovering from the effects of Khan's blood."

"Why didn't you tell me you that's why you two were going to fight?"

"I am capable of defending myself against the Captain, under the influence of Khan or not. I did not want to initiate unnecessary stress or anxiety in you.

"You have to stop sticking your neck out for people."

"An illogical phrase. I do not "stick my neck out."

"Yeah, whatever. You don't even see it. You're always sticking your neck out for Kirk."

Nyota removed herself from the bed and retrieved a hairbrush from the restroom. She sat at her desk and brushed her hair while she talked. Her hair did not require brushing. It was shining, straight, and untangled. However, Spock observed that Nyota preferred to perform small, mundane actions while expressing dissatisfaction. Perhaps these actions rid her of any excess energy that was a byproduct of her potent emotions.

"You know why I started dating you, Spock?"

Spock turned on his side to face her. He knew from experience that she would be unhappy if he did not make eye contact during a conversation on this subject. He leaned on his arm.

"I assume you found me to be intellectually and aesthetically stimulating."

"Of course I did. But I also liked that you were stable. You were reliable, trustworthy, a sure thing. I loved you for your Vulcan-ness. I know you don't feel this way because you don't _like_ to feel, but going to the Academy was scary for me. I had to leave home. I went from being the smartest kid to another nameless cadet. I was taking the biggest risk of my life! I still am… five years in the deepest reaches of space. Can you deduce the issue?"

"Our sexual congress is satisfactory, so I must speculate that you no longer believe I am stable." While he could insinuate her meaning, he disagreed.

Nyota nodded. "The sex is great. That's part of what makes this- really hard. I know I'm tough… but I don't think it's fun, chasing after danger."

"I do not chase danger."

"Yes you do! You are completely blinded to it because of Kirk. He's constantly leading you into danger, and now _he is_ the danger. It's so obvious and you still don't see it!

"I am capable of seeing any risks or threats-!"

"Not where he's concerned! I swear, the longer you know Kirk, the more human and less Vulcan you become!" Nyota stood over him, pointing the hairbrush in his face.

He snatched it from her hand and threw it against the wall. They glared at each other.

Spock stepped out of Nyota's bed and recalled that he had scattered her clothing, as well as his, all over the room. He felt a green flush in his cheeks as he paced the room, picking up different articles of clothing and dressing himself. Then he realized he came here without shoes of any kind. Nyota was correct and had evidence to support her statement.

Spock tilted his head at Nyota while she gave him a look that said 'Please. Just try and argue against me.' He retrieved her hairbrush and handed it to her.

"Forgive me, Nyota. I have behaved inappropriately tonight."

"It's not just tonight. This has been- developing- for a while." She sighed.

"What solution do you propose?"

Nyota sat on her bed and frowned deeply.

"I propose… that I look for someone stable. And I propose that you do some thinking about what half of yourself you want to give power to."

"This concludes our relationship?"

Nyota started crying. He never knew how to react to tears. He continued to stand there, barefoot. "Yes," she said, "Concludes. That's a perfect word for what's happening and why it's happening." She laughed amidst her crying. Spock secretly desired to _not_ be in Nyota's quarters right now.

"Get out. Please." His request had been granted. She knew him so well. Spock knew her well, too. He knew she always preferred a kiss upon departure. If this was to be their final romantic departure, he must fulfill her expectation. He approached her, knelt in front of her, and pressed his lips against hers. She kept her lips closed tightly, but they were wet. He tasted salt as he pulled away.

"Good night."

* * *

In the hallway going back to his quarters, the Doctor passed.

"Spock! Hold up."

He paused and let the Doctor come to him. He inspected Spock's ears. Spock assumed this meant the Captain had been truthful with him about the details of their fight.

"My ear is uninjured, Doctor. The Captain applied negligible pressure with his teeth."

"Alright. Are _you_ okay?"

"Negative Doctor, but it is nothing with which you can assist me."

McCoy raised his eyebrows. "I'll leave you alone then. But put some shoes on when you're wandering around. You'll get a cold."

Spock would have retorted that Vulcans did not get "colds" but he felt their usual banter would not amuse him. He nodded to the Doctor and continued down the hall.


	7. Let's Get Physical

Author's Note:

Hi All! I don't usually write anything about my chapters or whatever, but I just wanted to say a big "T'hank You!" (little Vulcan joke) to all of my followers and reviewers. You guys and your feedback are responsible for this fic continuing. I mean, now I think I could just make this go on forever. But that's all dependent on y'all. I want to know what you think, what you want to see, if I'm going too slow or fast or if I'm going in too weird or boring a direction, etc. Let me know what you want to see and I will do my best to bring it. It's all about you. And of course, about the wonderful Trek characters.

That's one thing I'd like to share. I don't know how y'all feel about this, but this is how I feel. I am not responsible for thinking up whatever happens in these chapters. I am not writing them. Something else is writing through me. These characters and stories exist outside of any one particular mind. They belong to the people who love them, and to the universe that they explore. =) I'm happy I have a muse that talks to me with them. What do you think?

Cheers- Evyfleur

* * *

Kirk was woken up before his alarm by a private Starfleet message. When he opened it, he was happy to learn that he wouldn't have to spend his day pretending not to look at Spock while they warped. As it turned out, there was something real to do.

Starfleet was still low on ships and resources after Khan's acts of terror. The Enterprise was the only ship currently in a sector known for rich archaeological studies. The guy leading these studies was Professor Robert Crater. Starfleet required all of its members living on outposts to get an annual physical, and they were the only ship around with a medical officer to give him one.

Kirk replicated a cup of coffee and sat down to reply and confirm the new orders, send them to who ever was helming the ship right now, and to read through the bios.

Shit.

Kirk gaped at the screen. Reading through one of the two bios, he spilled coffee all over himself, forgetting he was holding it.

Well, that little happiness lasted about a second. He thought of how Spock would correct him on the actual duration of his feelings. Bones immediately responded to his hail.

"If you tell me you gave Spock a hickey, I'm resigning."

"You better come to my quarters. It has nothing to do with Spock, I promise you."

He heard an audible sigh on the other end.

"That's about as good as the worst thing I've ever seen." Bones looked over the orders. "We're the only ones?"

"By light years, we're the closest."

"I'll send Ensign-"

"They specifically asked for you. The guy's famous. He needs the best and you're the best."

"That just damn well figures. I go into space, Jim, SPACE, and she just HAPPENS to be smack dab in the middle of our trajectory to the edge of the known universe."

* * *

When they arrived at the transporter room, Spock was already there, talking to the assigned security officer, Lieutenant Laal.

"Spock, you have the con while I'm gone."

Spock gave him a head tilt and he already knew what that meant. Spock would be coming with them, whether Kirk wanted him to or not.

"Negative Captain. As discussed, I am to remain within your physical vicinity during missions should the need arise-"

Kirk stole a glance at Laal, waiting for them. He was awkwardly looking away, pushing and pulling his phaser out of its holster.

"Right. I forgot. We're gonna be attached at the hip for the next five years." Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to bridge."

"Go for bridge, Captain," Uhura answered.

"Sulu, you have the con. The rest of you, take a breather. The Commander, Doctor McCoy and I are beaming down to the surface for a routine physical. We should be back within the hour."

"Copy that Captain. …Finally, we get a break." In the background, Kirk could hear the bridge crew laughing at Sulu's sarcasm.

He grinned and looked at Bones. Bones was clearly not paying attention to the joke. He was wearing a deep frown, even deeper than his default frown. Kirk almost looked at Spock but stopped himself. He felt Spock look at him. Spock could tell when Kirk almost looked at him? Fuck. He'd have to be more careful.

"Energize."

They arrived on a sandy, arid planet. Kirk squeezed his eyes shut as the wind blew grit.

The team slowly made their way through a city of ruins. Once they got between two tall walls of the ancient city, the wind died down. They all inspected the shapes of the structures and the languages written on them.

"It's definitely not human," Kirk said.

"Nor is it Vulcan in origin," Spock contributed. "These characters are larger and cruder than most humanoid script. They use pictographs- no alphabet. I would speculate the culture that inhabited this place was not progressed as far as either of our civilizations, Captain."

"A very nice preliminary evaluation… but I'm interested in what McCoy thinks," came a voice from the end of the wall way.

It was Robert Crater. He was older, with crow's feet and smile lines. He looked like he could have lived in the city when it was in its prime. He wore a very basic gray cloak.

McCoy didn't respond to Crater. He just glared at him. So Kirk introduced himself.

"I'm the Captain of the Enterprise, James Kirk. This is my first officer, Mr. Spock, and of course, the Doctor…"

"Of course. _You_ have to poke me around. I'm sure you're happy about that."

Bones glared. "I feel about as happy as you look. Let's get this over with."

They veered away from the ruins to a small trailer looking thing nearby. Spock drew close to Kirk as they walked.

"May I inquire as to the Doctor's behavior?"

Kirk opened his mouth to answer, but when he looked up, he found he didn't need to.

There she was. Nancy Crater: the woman who'd taken everything from Bones. And now she was here, on the edge of nothing. It seemed like it was adding insult to injury. Where had the rest of their life gone?

But Nancy smiled and ran out to greet them. Spock stopped and grabbed Kirk's arm. Whoa.

"What's up Spock? I'm fine. I won't- do anything to her."

"It is I who needs physical support at this moment, Captain," Spock replied. Kirk immediately reached around his commander's waist with one hand and held his elbow with the other. Spock recovered his breath.

"What is it?"

Spock suddenly straightened up and pulled down his blue shirt. "It is nothing. It was an illusion. I apologize." Kirk waited a moment before releasing Spock. He didn't want to let him go if he wasn't positive that Spock was okay.

Nancy Crater was beautiful even in the beginnings of aging- like a perfect complement to McCoy. She looked less like she belonged to Crater.

Nancy threw her arms around McCoy. His deep frown suddenly lulled, even turned into a smile, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for just a little too long.

* * *

Spock could predict what the Captain was about to tell him. However, the way Spock reacted to her appearance, and to the way the Captain delivered his information, was quite illogical.

The Captain leaned into Spock's ear, reminding him of their time on the mat. He said, "That's Bones's ex-wife. She married Crater."

Spock found it challenging to focus on the content of the Captain's message, but he attempted to maintain a neutral expression. His physiology seemed to desire the Captain's breath on his ear again.

He reminded himself that more importantly, Nancy Crater had appeared initially to Spock, as his mother. It was only for a few moments… then she was someone else he had never seen before.

Spock self-analyzed. Why would he have seen his mother in this strange woman? Possibly because it is easier to project the personality of someone gone but longed for, onto someone not already known? Those we know well have specific personalities of their own.

Spock chided himself for thinking that he "longed" to see his mother. It may be true, but it wasn't the correct way to feel. And why for so short a moment? It felt like… a glitch; an error of some sort.

Suddenly he was being introduced to this woman. Nancy Crater. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Uh, Vulcans don't do the whole handshake thing, Mrs. Crater," Jim said, trying to be nonchalant. He gave Spock a look. Spock verified that his Captain's expression inferred he should manifest some physical or verbal reaction to his introduction to the woman.

"Mrs. Crater, I am honored to meet you." He tilted his head at her, without stooping or bowing.

She looked at him and smiled. Her emotion read as apologetic. It was as if she knew she'd shown him something wrong. Spock successfully kept his mouth closed, though he could only name what he was feeling as confusion.

They stepped inside the temporary structure, 14 Terran feet by 30 Terran feet. Herbal tea was waiting.

Spock sipped from his cup. He turned his attention away from himself and onto the Doctor and his expressions toward Nancy Crater- and her chosen second spouse. Spock compared the two. McCoy ran his tricorder and various medical tools over Crater's face and body. Crater sweated slightly. He stole glances at his wife every 3-5 seconds.

From his solely visual analysis, Spock determined that McCoy would easily deserve Nancy's affections more than the Professor would. He was younger, stronger, and objectively more attractive. Through it was just speculation, Spock wanted to attribute more intellectual capacity to McCoy than to Crater. But that determination would be confirmed or disproven later.

In any case, Spock could tell that Crater was nervous about McCoy being there. Logically, he could say that Crater knew McCoy was a better match for her than he was, and he now feared that McCoy would win back her affections. Spock briefly entertained the concept of his Captain winning Nyota's affections, now that he was out of the picture. In that case, he was certain as well, that there was no contest. The Captain would be the triumphant party in a competition for her.

Nancy seemed to be reading his thoughts. She addressed the security officer. "Laal, while the good Doc and my husband are doing this check-up, how about you and I go for a stroll? I'd be happy to show you the ruins. They are three million years old, you know."

Laal looked at Mrs. Crater with the implied intention to salivate. He got up from his seat and left with Mrs. Crater.

Spock found this curious. She was older than the officer and modestly dressed. He could see no logical reason for the Lieutenant to-

His seat was taken by the Captain. The way Jim shrugged into the seat, legs splayed, shoulder blades pressed to the back, hands on his knees, chin slightly down and lips pursed- Spock could understand. For 1.502 seconds Spock allowed himself to acknowledge that he, on occasion, looked at his Captain in the same illogical way that the Lieutenant looked at Mrs. Crater.

For their parts, the Doctor and the Professor looked after Nancy Crater through the window with expressions both disapproving and possessive. McCoy seemed to dismiss this and instead said, "Well hot damn, if that woman hasn't found the fountain of youth."

The Captain laughed. "What're you talking about?"

"She looks the same as I first saw her. She could be carded for her next Saurian brandy."

"Yeah right. I mean, she looks good for her age, Bones. But not that good."

"You know I love you, Jim, but you've been spoiled by scores of barely legal aliens."

Spock then felt the need to bring an end to their conversation.

"Captain, may I speak with you privately?"

The Captain looked hesitant. "Can we finish with this first, before-"

"My desired subject of conversation is not the one you are speculating I wish to speak about. I am content to discuss that at a later time, or not at all."

Kirk laughed and bounced out of the chair he was sitting on. "Never, then. Sounds good to me. Let's talk about this other thing."

* * *

Kirk was overjoyed that Spock wanted to let go of the ear bite thing. He probably assumed it was just what Khan's blood was doing to him.

It was just what Khan's blood was doing to him, Kirk reminded himself. But thinking about this, and trying to offhandedly examine if he'd done any damage to Spock's ear, Kirk didn't hear a word his first officer said as they walked away from the trailer.

"Captain?"

"Sorry Spock. I got… distracted for a second there. What'd you say?"

"I asked how Mrs. Crater first appeared to you."

"How she appeared? She looked like- Bones's ex-wife. Pretty. Older. Why? How'd she look to you?"

Spock stopped walking now, and they were surrounded on three sides by walls filled with pictographs. In a strange way, it reminded Kirk of Earth's ancient Egyptian ruins. Even Spock, his left foot forward and his hands in fists at his sides, looked like he was mimicking the statuary of the time. Not that it was unuasual for him to look like a statue. Statuesque. No. Like a statue.

"She appeared, for a moment, as my mother."

Kirk couldn't help it. He moved forward and took both of Spock's arms.

"What- are you alright?"

"I am- fine, Captain."

"You always say 'fine' has variable definitions. So you don't want to tell me you're freaking out. Why tell me at all?"

"I chose to tell you because your impression of Mrs. Crater and McCoy's impression of her vary greatly, as does mine, and it may be of consequence to our visit."

Kirk grinned at him. Spock was always so cautious. "I think the way we're all seeing Nancy illuminates how _we're_ doing, more than telling us who _she_ is."

"Perhaps you're right, Cap-"

But Spock's rare acquiescence was interrupted by a long, tortured wail. The wail was followed by a high-pitched shriek. The wail stopped, but the shriek continued.

Spock and Kirk locked eyes. They took off towards the sound.

They arrived at the same time that Bones and Crater did. And there was Lieutenant Laal. Nancy stood beside his prone body, tears streaming down her face. Bones turned Laal over. His face was covered in pink, raised welts.

"He's dead, Jim."

Fuck. He looked over at Nancy Crater. She wiped a tear from her face and then licked it off her finger. For some reason, that action, and suddenly having an officer dead, triggered it.

He turned to look at Spock, wide-eyed. Was this enough of a warning?

And then he wasn't in control anymore. He was springing towards Nancy. Bones threw himself in front of her. So Kirk attacked _him_.

They rolled around on the ground. Bones was bigger than him but it didn't matter. He was human. It took two blows to the gut before Bones was wheezing under Kirk.

Kirk grabbed the arm Bones used to hold his tricorder. He was about to break it when Spock hauled him off.

He threw Kirk at one of the walls. He felt the wall crack behind his head. He charged his commander. Khan-Kirk could feel, more than hear, deep down, that he was growling at Spock. And Spock. He could almost hear and almost see him, but it was an adrenaline-fueled blur- growled back.

Spock twisted him around and pressed Kirk's face flat onto the rock of the wall so hard he was sure he'd have a permanent impression in his skin of whatever pictograph was under his cheek.

He laughed, thinking it would be worth it for this fight. Fighting Spock was the most fun of any fight he'd ever had.

But Spock didn't like him laughing. He could tell when his bite from last night was repaid. Spock bit him in the muscle between his shoulder and neck, hard enough to draw blood. Kirk drew in a breath, feeling anger and pleasure at once.

Then he heard the sound of a hypospray- its echo- and felt its sting in his neck. And then he fell, to the ground and sleep.


	8. a red wheel barrow

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the sedated Jim and Spock.

He'd beamed the two of them, and the body of Laal, up to the Enterprise after he'd hypo'd them. He was angrier than usual. And it wasn't just because he couldn't figure out what had happened to Laal. That was just the icing on the seven-layer shit forest cake.

It wasn't fair. Kirk and Spock always got to have their little to do's and left McCoy to figure out his problems on his own. He hated to think it, but he felt like a third wheel…

so much depends

upon

a red wheel

barrow

glazed with rain

water

beside the white

chickens.

The old Earth poem soothed him a little bit. But as soon as he thought of red, he thought of Laal. And Uhura. Somehow the closest he'd come to death and the closest he'd come to being alive in the last twenty -our hours were both associated with that color.

"Leonard. What happened?!"

Speak of the devil and the devil appears, McCoy thought, staring at the concerned Uhura. She went to Spock's gurney first, using her fingers to fix his unkempt hair back into perfect bangs. She checked on Kirk too. She noticed his bandage, pulling down his black shirt to look at it. She then looked at McCoy, for an explanation, he supposed.

"Spock bit him. Kirk went all Noonien on us and Spock stepped in, but then he went a little weird himself."

Uhura looked at him with a bewildered expression. "But he isn't due for another two years, is he?"

McCoy suddenly felt like an idiot. He had no idea what Uhura was talking about and yet she thought, for some reason, that he would know. Which meant he should know, and Mr. Pointy was keeping secrets from him. He swallowed his pride and asked the question.

"Due for what?" And before she could answer. "He hasn't told me anything special about his Vulcan highness. Why? What should he have told me?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not what I think it is, anyway. Ask him sometime. I shouldn't be the one to tell you." She turned away from the unconscious pair. He felt strange with all of her fire directed towards him.

"What was it like, seeing her again?" She asked. How could she-

"You always got a gold star in Sunday School, didn't you?"

"Everyone on this ship is the best at what they do. I feel the same way. I want to know what's going on at every moment. I do my homework. I'm sorry if that question was too personal, it's just-"

Uhura sighed, leaning on Spock's gurney. She ran her thumb along his ear and across his jaw. "You want to know how things are going to be, once someone's there, but gone too."

McCoy scowled at that. He had a theory, considering the way Spock was wandering through the halls the night before.

"You and Spock? You're not- uh,"

"Nevermind, I'm sorry I asked." Uhura hurried out of the room.

McCoy followed her into the hallway.

"Uhura!"

"Have a good night, Doctor!" She called. She used Doctor, not Leonard. He took that to mean their conversation was over.

Son of a bitch. He thought this and wasn't sure if he meant himself or Spock. When he returned to sickbay, though, Spock was awake, sitting on his elbows and blinking.

"We gotta have a reckoning, you and I," McCoy said in the most intimidating and southern voice he could muster. Spock raised an eyebrow at him. Point Spock.

"I thought you were supposed to be the logical one."

Spock looked confused for a moment. Then he regained his blank exterior. But he'd betrayed a little, and that started something in McCoy. Suddenly, McCoy just wanted to do anything he could to tease out the human side of Spock. Now he knew it was there.

"I apologize Doctor. It will not happen again."

"It shouldn'a happened in the first place. What came over you?"

"Perhaps I was-" Spock stopped speaking and stared at him a moment before continuing.

"What caused Lieutenant Laal's expiration?"

McCoy punched his hand into the table. "It's the damndest thing. I can't find anything wrong with him! Apart from being dead. He's completely healthy.

"I did find the remains of a plant in his mouth that could be toxic, and could cause the epidermal reaction on his face. But the toxin from the plant wasn't in his bloodstream. That wasn't what killed him."

"Then there are limited explanations for his death. It was accidental, it was self-inflicted, or it was planned by either the Professor or his wife. The evidence points towards the third possibility."

"Very logical Spock. I'd say the same, but I'm happy to disagree. What's the motive? Why kill Laal? Why not kill Kirk? He has the most power. His death would make the biggest statement. Or why not me? Crater has enough reason to hate me."

"I am surprised to find your conclusions are logical as well, Doctor. We must find a connection-"

"No. First- I get to pick a fight with you. You promised me you'd protect the crew and anyone else from Kirk's outbursts! Not to mention, this is _my_ thing!"

McCoy immediately regretted saying it.

"'Your thing'? To what are you referring, Doctor?"

"Nancy's my ex-wife, Spock. I was in love with her once.

"We didn't work….

"It was a bad split. She took everything we had. I joined Starfleet to get away from her. From our whole life. She threw everything away. Everything she got from me. Everything I spent my life building. To her it was worthless as a lightning bug in the daytime. And then she gave it away to be with him. And who is he? Some wrinkly old archaeologist? What's so exciting about _that_ down there?"

He gestured through his sickbay window, at the planet they were orbiting. But he couldn't look at Spock while he said any of it.

"You both- you're my friends. The closest people I have. You're supposed to protect me and listen to me. Instead all you do is fight with each other an' make a bigger mess for me to clean up. You broke your promise."

"Doctor…" Spock was standing right behind him now. McCoy turned to look at him. He looked as professional as always, hands clasped behind his back, straight face, neutral expression.

"Don't you do that. That's not the only reason I'm mad at you. Uhura was just in here asking me when you're due. What's that about? And why don't I know, if I'm the Doctor?"

"Vulcan's historical records were released after the destruction of the planet, Doctor McCoy, I thought you would have been privy to the relevant information."

"Dammit Spock, I'm a Doctor, not a mind reader! Tell me if there's something I need to know!"

"You are correct, Doctor. Every seven years I will have a possibly fatal urge to mate. On Vulcan, it is referred to as Pon Farr. However, I will not be experiencing Pon Farr for another two years. This incident was- an anomaly."

McCoy absorbed this information. "You're telling me you don't know what came over you?"

"A curious way to phrase it, but yes, that is correct, Doctor."

McCoy suddenly felt like laughing. There it was again. His humanity.

Kirk stirred and groaned. McCoy and Spock looked at each other. "You can tell him what happened, " McCoy said. "I'll give you two some alone time." He almost left, but turned on his heel.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Uhura." He didn't know why, but he really wanted to confirm that they had split.

"Thank you Doctor. I am confident that the Lieutenant will find someone more suited to her needs than- me."

"And you'll find someone for you too."

McCoy really left this time, thinking, that's weird. Where did that response come from? It was warm, optimistic even. He only said that kinda nonsense when he was drunk, or happy. He wasn't drunk. So was he happy? He couldn't tell.

Instead, he decided to busy himself. No need to analyze. He'd beam to the surface, finish Crater's physical, maybe catch up with Nance, and take a look at that sinister flora.

* * *

Spock turned back to the Captain once the Doctor had left. He strode to close the 7.5 foot gap between them. He stared at the bandage, just barely exposed, on the muscle between the Captain's shoulder and neck.

Why had he bitten him? It was- illogical, whether it was for revenge (emotional) or for combat purposes (he knew better ways to incapacitate). But he remembered the taste of Kirk's blood. He used his tongue to feel the pointed canines in his mouth- proof that Vulcans had not always been vegetarian. He still had the equipment to tear apart flesh. Or perhaps he received his teeth from his mother's side. He could no longer perform a satisfactory study on Vulcan teeth.

The Captain was looking at him as he looked at the bandage. Spock couldn't ignore the shade of blue that flashed at him as soon as his Captain's eyes opened.

Spock's teeth now clenched together.

"It's okay, Spock. I deserved it."

"I disagree, Captain…. may I-"

Why was this his query? It was not an appropriate request. He could predict how the wound would appear. But the Captain already knew what he was asking and pulled his shirt off to give Spock direct access to the bandage.

Spock examined more than just the bandaged area, for a moment, seeing the red line across the Captain's chest. (Also his fault, Spock reminded himself.)

He then focused. He pulled the adhesive away from the Captain's skin and exposed the redness underneath. There were a few small puncture wounds in the muscle, but more importantly, Spock could see the imprints of his own teeth in his Captain.

He did not want them to fade. He wanted them to stay there. Forever. Why?

Without a thought- Spock reached out and ran a finger across the imprints in his Captain's skin. He felt a small shudder underneath the contact and realized what he was doing. But he could not bring himself to remove his finger from Jim's body. In fact, he wanted to grab him with both hands. But he did not. He just let his finger rest there, on the edge of the wound.

The Captain responded in kind, placing a singular finger on the side of Spock's neck.

"He had to knock you out too?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Why?"

"I lost control."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one doing that."

"My thoughts reflect yours. However, my body did not respond as my mind had anticipated."

Jim moved his hand. He placed his fingers on Spock's face, on his meld points. Spock drew in a breath, questioning if the meld would function. It did not. But the gesture itself was charged.

"You- other you- did this to me once. I think it's still fucking with me."

The Captain dropped his fingers. Spock did not. As the Captain spoke, in fact, he added a finger, bringing them to the front of his neck, where Spock comforted himself by counting the beats in Jim's pulse and feeling the vibration of his vocal chords.

"I keep thinking that you're him. But you're not. You're you. And sometimes I think I'm the Kirk that belongs to the other you. But I'm not. I don't even belong to myself. I couldn't even deal with Laal…. I don't feel like much of a Captain right now."

"You are, and always shall be, my Captain," Spock replied. The statement flew with the ease of thought more than speech.

"Thanks, Spock."

Spock felt Jim's awareness of his fingers on his neck. A muscle twitched under them. And then Jim's fingers came up to meet his. He slowly, gently, placed his fingers over Spock's. He stared at Spock while he did so. Spock transferred his gaze from their fingers to Jim's eyes.

"I am not the one to thank, Captain. It was Doctor McCoy who saved both of our lives today. Additionally, his experiences are far more challenging than ours at this particular moment. I suggest we suspend our discussion until we have found the cause of Lieutenant Laal's death and have left this system, with the Doctor's satisfaction intact."

The Captain half-smiled. "What're you telling me? You _like_ Bones? You think it's more important right now that we make sure he's okay?"

Spock fought the head tilt that the Captain so (unconsciously) enjoyed imitating. "I merely believe that the Doctor's wishes and emotional well-being align with our current mission, Captain."

"Ok. As long as you have an excuse, Spock. We better put on some pants, huh?"

Spock looked down at himself. He was, in fact, wearing only his regulation black shirt and regulation black underwear. He removed his fingers from the Captain's neck and retrieved his uniform from the end of his gurney. He felt blood filling the capillaries of his cheeks, nose, and ears.

The primary question now presented itself: did Spock lose control when fighting Jim because of the sudden illusion of his mother, or did he lose control because of his relationship with Jim himself? Spock could not locate a definitive answer at the moment, and decided instead to focus on Doctor McCoy's needs.

* * *

The poem Bones uses to calm himself is by the awesome William Carlos Williams. Also, for an easter egg from the last chapter, look at the meanings of the postures of ancient Egyptian statues. ;) Love y'all!

~Evyfleur


	9. NaCl

McCoy grimaced as he stepped onto the transport pad.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about the fact that all of the atoms and particles in his body were about to get pulled apart and reorganized thousands of miles away.

He felt his feet on sand and opened his eyes. The last wisps of light were fading around him, and there was Nancy, waiting. She didn't say anything, but smiled.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't look like that at me. Like you've moved on and you're grateful to see me." He sighed. "You were always like that. Mature. Self-righteous. Well- I'm still angry as a hornet."

She listened patiently, taking his elbow and leading him towards the trailer. He let himself be led.

"I know," she responded. She opened the squeaky screen door and the inner door and gestured him in. "It's okay to be angry."

McCoy groaned and stepped inside. "That isn't helping. You're supposed to tell me off for not being the man I'm supposed to be." He sat at a small table in the center of the room.

"Let me make you something to eat, huh? Robert will be back soon and then you can finish your work."

McCoy set down his tricorder and med kit. He didn't respond to her, but he assumed she remembered his expressions. On principle he didn't want any of her cooking, but in reality, anything cooked and not replicated made his mouth water.

She mixed some kind of foreign vegetation in a heavy, cast iron pan on a hot plate. It glowed blue with heat, and the look of it, Nancy standing there, was comforting. It reminded him of the old days.

McCoy couldn't help but get out of his seat. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, smell the perfume on her neck, feel her smile as he pressed his cheek against hers, and watch the way her hand moved as she stirred the greens in the pan.

He stopped himself from doing that; thank the Good Lord in Heaven. He instead grasped one of the chairs with both his hands to keep him anchored.

"What was it about him?"

"Robert?"

"Yeah, how's he so much better than me?"

Nancy didn't answer for a moment. The pan sizzled. He looked at her as she sampled the food, licked the remains from her fingers, and frowned. She turned off the hot plate.

"He's not better than you. He's different."

"Care to elaborate?"

Nancy scooped the greens onto a plate, shaking her head like she didn't know what in the Sam Hill to tell him. She set the food down on the table and stared at it for a moment. Then she looked back to McCoy. They were a little close right now. McCoy's self-control was being tested.

"He sustains me." Why did she say it like that- but look at McCoy with desperation, with hunger? McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"It's the only one I can give. I'm not the same woman you knew."

"You look like her to me."

Oh hell. His hands had somehow found their way to her hips. She placed her thumbs on the points of his jaw, in an oddly precise way, before drawing his face to hers for a kiss. And it wasn't a nice-seeing-you-after-years kiss, it was a real kiss. She couldn't get enough of him. McCoy missed kissing a woman, but he didn't remember her kissing him like this. This was… different.

"Nancy!"

McCoy pulled away and wiped a sleeve across his mouth. Guilty. Nancy licked her lips and turned to glare at her husband.

"Honey," Crater revised his tone. "Would you please go cover the dig? A windstorm is kicking up and I don't want to redo all the morning's work."

She looked at Crater, stubbornness etched in her features. Crater widened his eyes at her slightly. Then, with no explanation whatsoever, she smirked. Was she smirking about the kiss? He didn't remember Nancy trying to make _him_ jealous. He guessed it was just like she said. Crater was different and so was she. It was a different world and they were different people. Without a word or a look to McCoy, Nancy slid by him and out the door, leaving Crater and McCoy to themselves.

McCoy slid back into his chair as Crater closed the door behind his wife. Without a word, Crater helped himself to some food too, sitting down next to him at the table and offering him a fork.

"I'm sorry about that-"

"Please don't apologize. It was a natural reaction. When you see someone you care about deeply, someone you think you may never see again, it's hard to resist that impulse to connect. I understand completely." Crater said this in an off-handed way, practically inhaling his food while he did so.

McCoy wanted to ask how exactly he understood that, but it wasn't his place. Kind of like kissing his wife wasn't his place. He tried the greens. They were very flavorful. Almost like collards, but they were missing something… he looked around the table.

"You got any salt?"

"None whatsoever." Crater wiped his mouth and hands and searched his robe. "In fact, we need it more than anything else. Here-" he said, procuring a small data card and handing it to McCoy. "A list of everything we need. If you could spare any of those, I'd be grateful."

McCoy stopped eating to upload the list to his PADD. "No salt, hm? Any other nutritional requirements you haven't been able to fulfill?"

"No, otherwise I take a vita-supplement."

"What about Nancy?"

"She's fine."

He didn't press the point. He looked over the list. That was a lot of salt. What on God's green earth did they need that for? It was way more than enough for two people. He brought up previous shipment lists and compared them. They'd gotten plenty of salt in the past too. More than most outposts with two people. Where was it disappearing to?

McCoy took another big bite. "What's all the salt for?" No reason to beat around the bush.

Crater's lips drew into a thin line. "Nancy needs it. She's taken all of it, but it's not enough. She needs more. That's why she needs you."

McCoy swallowed so he could laugh. "What? She'd be dead. Don't be absurd, Crater. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, you're right. She is."

"She's what?"

Crater was looking beyond McCoy. McCoy wheeled around to see Nancy. She was holding the pan she had used to cook their meal, but she was holding it like a baseball bat.

He didn't have enough time to process before the pan made a metallic clunking impact with his skull. He fell off his chair.

"Nancy-?" With all his concentration, he brought a hand to his head and then looked at it.

First, double vision. That's not good.

Second, blood.

Then Nancy was standing over him. Like before, she pressed her thumbs to his jaw, and her fingers to various points of his face. It was almost like she was concerned, but that made no sense as she'd just whacked him upside the head.

He heard the faint squeak of the screen door, and Nancy's hands were gone. There was the pan again. Sonuvva- CLANG!

* * *

Kirk rapped on the door to the trailer. Spock stood a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back professionally. For a moment, he imagined Spock there in his underwear again. He chuckled to himself.

"Captain?"

"Nothing, sorry Spock. Just thinking of something that happened a while ago."

"And it somehow pertains to our present moment?"

"Ahh, not at all. Remind me later, I'll tell you about it." He winked at Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow at him. He knocked on the door again. Maybe they were out around the ruins somewhere?

"Captain, there are two purposes of the human gesture of winking. If you are attempting to convey that you have some secret knowledge, than I must tell you I do not know to what you are referring. Additionally, unless I am mistaken-" He was using that tone that meant 'and I'm definitely not mistaken because I'm never mistaken,' "-no one else is present, and you may tell me the information you wished to communicate."

Though he was talking to Kirk, he was listening to whatever was happening inside the trailer. Kirk could tell. He had that supersonic look on his face. He wasn't completely there.

"I wasn't trying to tell you a secret, Spock." He paused. Should he go for it? Ah, what the hell, why not. "What's, uh, the other purpose of winking?"

Spock turned his attention from the door of the trailer to Kirk, completely. "To convey affection." Kirk opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened.

Crater stood there, Bones behind him, looking at his tricorder.

"There you are. You beamed down without letting us know, Bones. That's not exactly protocol."

"I'm sorry, Captain. It won't happen again. But- the Professor's physical is done. He's healthy. "

Kirk was put off. That was weird. He didn't remember the last time Bones had called him Captain. That was like him calling Bones "Doctor" or Spock saying "dude." It just didn't happen.

"Oh-kay, glad to hear that, Bones."

"Did you get the provisions list we sent?"

"Affirmative, Doctor. Crew members are gathering the requested supplies as we speak."

"I'd like to go back to the ship and look at Lieutenant Laal again. I have a theory that I'd like to test."

"You got it."

Bones headed out the door. Spock tilted his head at Kirk. Kirk responded with a chin jut- go after him. Spock followed Bones. Kirk hung back and held a hand out to Crater.

"I don't know if we'll be back. If we aren't, it was an honor to meet you, sir. Good luck with the dig, and give our best to Nancy."

Crater nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Captain Kirk. Be careful out there."

"Always am," he laughed as he left the trailer. That was a total lie, but what else was he going to say? Thanks for the advice but I think I'll be reckless and occasionally superhuman with homicidal tendencies.

Bones and Spock waited for him. He stood with them, flipping open his communicator.

"Three to beam up. Energize."

He looked at his friends next to him. Bones seemed cool as a cucumber. When did he get over his fear of beaming?

* * *

They stood in sickbay, watching McCoy as he worked. He ran a number of instruments over Laal's body, but didn't say anything.

Kirk kept his arms crossed over his chest. He thought he knew Bones, but he was being pretty mystifying right now. He wasn't acting like himself at all. Then again, Spock had said, he was pretty worked up about Nancy. That made sense. Kirk had never gotten that messed up over a girl, but he'd never been with someone the way Bones had been with Nancy.

Married. Committed. "Together forever." Heavy stuff.

Spock closed some of the distance between he and Kirk. He wanted to talk to him about something. Spock didn't say this. He didn't have to. And Kirk assumed since he didn't say anything else, he probably wanted to talk about Bones.

With a glance at his first officer- "So- what's your theory, Bones?"

Bones put down the instrument he was holding and looked at the two of them with his pissed off face. "Captain. Commander. I can't concentrate on my medical responsibilities with you looking over my shoulder. Could I have some privacy, please?"

"Alright, we'll get out of your face Bones. Just let me know if you need anything."

McCoy nodded and started pushing on Laal's abdomen.

Kirk and Spock left and headed towards the turbolift. They were silent until they got there.

"Bridge." Kirk ordered. As soon as it started up, he turned to his first officer.

"What is it?"

"I have some unsettling observations about the Doctor, Captain. While his use of your official title is rare, his aberrant speech is doubled by his lack of reference to Equus Ferus Caballus when pronouncing the health of the Professor."

"Yeah, he does always say that, doesn't he… it's weirding me out too. Do you think it's cause of Nancy? Or maybe a combination of that and him being mad at us cause he thinks we're ignoring him?"

"We are not."

"But that's not the way he sees it. Maybe I should go back and talk to him. Alone. I mean, he _is_ my best friend. And I haven't been a good friend to him at all lately…. Deck three," he added as an afterthought. The turbolift reversed direction.

"Doctor McCoy is the friend to which you assign the most value?"

Kirk laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."

"May I ask where I rank, Captain?"

Was Spock jealous that Bones was his best friend over him? He tried to think of what to say. He couldn't say Spock was his best friend. It was too different, the way they were. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. Then he smiled- the tables were turned. He remembered causing the same reaction in Spock about a year ago.

"You're my- Spock," he said, giving Spock's arm a squeeze. He left the turbolift to walk back to sickbay.

Spock looked after him, eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"Look, Bones. We gotta talk. I'm sorry-"

But Bones wasn't there. Kirk looked at the tricorder on the table next to Laal's body. The readout flashed: SODIUM CHLORIDE 0%.

Kirk pulled aside a medical Ensign and questioned him on Bones's whereabouts. The Ensign had no answer for him.

* * *

Crater opened the door to the trailer's bedroom and an arm flopped out. McCoy's arm. Crater kneeled down and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but he was bleeding and unconscious.

Crater huffed as he dragged McCoy out of the trailer and towards a scarlet tarp, protecting the ruins underneath it.

Under the tarp, ruddy with the reflection of the plastic-covered cloth, Crater looked at the body of the Enterprise Doctor. What could be done?

Nothing. What would he do if McCoy woke up? His life, his work, his companion, everything would be gone. He'd lose it all.

So he started digging… a grave. Or as he should say, another grave. He thought he was meant to uncover the truth, not to bury it, but he supposed that was the irony of life.


	10. A Bone To Pick

Author's Note: Thank you all for continuing to read! I'm having so much fun writing this. Shout outs to my regular reviewers Gembomz, avengerspotter, CHiKa-RoXy, Ellstra, and Mikaela II. You guys are awesome and I love hearing what you think. As always, let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions, or critiques. 3

* * *

McCoy could faintly feel where he was, or he should say, that he was at all. It was dark. His head was throbbing and wet, which meant he was still bleeding. He didn't have to be a doctor to know that he had a severe concussion.

He tried to bring a hand up to feel his head, but it was stuck. He tried to move at all. Same problem. He wasn't in darkness. The darkness was packed around him.

Panicked, he drew in a breath. His mouth filled with sand. He spluttered and coughed.

He _knew_ somethin' like this would happen. But noooooo, he just _had_ to tag along with Jim and the space family. Now he was gonna die- the way he used to think he'd die, but more literally: at his ex-wife's hand.

Dammit. He couldn't just throw himself a pity party. He should at least try to get himself out. What would the crew say if they saw him dead in a sandy hole, arms obediently at his sides? It'd be embarrassing.

McCoy consciously breathed only through his nose and tried to think. If he could breathe a little, then there were pockets of air around him. He didn't know how much air he had left right now. It probably wasn't much. But maybe there were pockets elsewhere. If he was conscious right now, they must have buried him recently, which meant the sand hadn't settled yet.

He stretched out his fingers, digging at the sand around them. His right hand managed to move a little bit. He kept at it.

For the tiny movements he was making, the work was damn near exhausting. McCoy tasted sweat that was running down his face. He could feel the air running out.

He thought of being back on the ship. He thought of standing on the bridge with Jim and the exhilaration he'd gotten to have with the rest of them. The best day job he'd ever had. That anyone could have. Uh-oh. He was gettin' nostalgic already. He tried to turn it around, make it a motivation. He would get to do that again if he got out. He shoved the sand deeper under his fingernails as he dug.

And his dinner with Uhura, he thought. They said they'd do that again. He thought of that night, their SoCo high and tête-à-tête. Their ease.

McCoy felt something with his hand. It was rough and durable. He dug until his hand closed around it. It was about nine inches long. He felt around its ends and then realized- he was holding a bone. Someone else was buried here, next to him. Well, that was great. He didn't even get his own grave.

He managed to angle the bone upwards, towards the surface (or what he hoped was the surface. Gravity seemed to be workin' that way). It was faster going with the bone, but still exhausting.

Then- he broke through. He felt nothing between his fingers. Air. He couldn't help a laugh escaping his lips. He was rewarded with more sand in his mouth. Thank God for shallow graves, he thought, pushing sand away from above his head.

By the time he'd unearthed his face, he was breathing raggedly. The sudden rush of air made him dizzy. The adrenaline he'd used to get himself out was waning now. McCoy knew it would be only a minute or so before he passed out again. He dug back down to where his communicator was on his hip. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Enterprise… come in…"

* * *

Uhura sat up at her station, listening hard. There was a frequency coming in from the planet's surface.

She turned it up. "…come in… Uhura… Enterprise…"

She gasped. How could that be possible…? She hailed Kirk.

His face showed up on screen. He was in sickbay. He leaned over the screen, his arms framing him.

"What is it, Uhura? I'm kind of busy here."

"Looking for Leonard? 'Cause I found him."

"He's on the bridge?"

"No Captain, he just hailed us from the surface."

"That's impossible."

"I heard him, Captain. His voice."

She saw his brain working behind his eyes. He looked around himself.

Another chime. Uhura connected it. It was Spock, in one of the hallways. "Captain, Lieutenant, I have discovered another victim, attacked in the manner of Lieutenant Laal. I must theorize that-"

"That Bones isn't Bones. It's a creature that can chameleon."

"Affirmative. However, chameleon is a noun, not a verb, Captain."

"You can give me Standard lessons later, Spock. I'm coming to you. We're going to comb the ship for this thing. Uhura, do you know where Bones is down there?"

"Not exactly, but I can figure it out if I'm on the surface."

"Good, tell Sulu he has the con and bring us to red alert. Go down there and get him."

"Copy that Captain."

All three disconnected.

* * *

The Captain rounded the corner. "What happened?"

"I was not here when the event occurred."

The Captain kneeled down to inspect the dead officer. He made unnecessary physical contact with the body. Spock speculated that he felt responsible for his death as well as Laal's. It would be logical to divert his attention to the matter at hand before his emotions- or blood- had an adverse effect on his performance as Captain.

Spock went to the intercom on the wall, hailing sickbay.

"Medical team to deck five immediately." Someone copied him, and he returned to kneel next to the Captain.

"Jim, we must search for the creature now."

He nodded, taking Spock's hand. Spock fought the urge to pull away. The Captain chose the oddest situations in which to kiss him. Spock reminded himself that the 'kiss' was not a kiss to him.

Spock used their connection, whatever it was, to lift the Captain back to his feet. As he let go of Spock's hand, Jim's fingers brushed along his palm. A wave of arousal went through him.

"His quarters first?"

Spock felt his pupils dilating as he looked at the Captain. He tilted his head away. Would the Captain notice this minute physical reaction? He could not be certain.

"Affirmative."

The Captain took off running, so Spock ran with him. They took the stairs instead of the turbolift.

As soon as they reached the Doctor's quarters, the Captain pounded the controls with his hand and deftly typed in the override code. The doors opened and he went in. Spock followed him, unable to stop the thought that presented itself in his mind. What if the Captain had treated his hand like that control panel?

His hands went into fists. He could feel his face green.

"He's not here. Spock?"

Spock noticed that he had been standing still in the center of the Doctor's room while the Captain had searched it around him. He pushed away his previous thought.

"We'll find him." The Captain ran back out into the hallway. Spock followed, the doors closing behind them.

"I am certain we will."

"Ok. You just looked angry."

"I was not experiencing anger, Captain."

He smiled at him, as he often did when he suspected Spock of lying about his emotions. He was correct in his appraisals in 83.3% of instances. Spock would never divulge that statistic. In this case, however, Spock had been truthful. He had been far from angry. It disturbed him, the similarities in his physical appearance between anger and desire.

A crew member passed and Spock did a double take. It was the same dead crew member he had found on deck five. He spun around and launched himself at the creature. But the creature was ready. It morphed in front of his eyes, grotesquely, until it looked like the Doctor.

Spock wrestled the creature to the floor and attempted to retrieve his phaser but every time he lifted a hand the creature jerked in an effort to escape his grip.

Down the hall, the Captain stopped running and saw what was happening.

"Commander. Let me go. Don't do this," the McCoy-creature said.

"You are not Doctor McCoy!"

On his last attempt the creature successfully reversed their positions and grabbed Spock's phaser, throwing it down the hall. It placed its hands on Spock's face. His mind was blinded by pain. He could feel the creaure's hunger and loneliness. And how much it wanted to kill him.

The Captain tore the creature off of him, yelling. Spock couldn't move, still paralyzed from the effects of the creature's hands. He saw blackness in front of his eyes.

* * *

Kirk pushed the thing like Bones up against the wall and punched it across the jaw. He wanted to stop. It was his friend. He was hurting his friend. But his blood wouldn't let him. It was more ruthless than he was. The creature fought back.

The thing tried to touch Kirk's face and he held it by the wrists. Then it morphed again. Suddenly Kirk was looking at Spock. He was taken aback. He let go of the thing's wrists and looked over where Spock should be. He was still there. But he wasn't moving. Was he-?

A blow came out of nowhere, to his gut. The air went out from him and Kirk landed on the floor. The Spock-creature got down next to him, licking his lips.

"What a feast. Your Doctor, your Commander, now you. This whole ship will sustain me."

Feast? The creature had eaten them? The Spock-creature ran his fingers over Kirk's face, affectionately.

"You aren't going to cry? I want to taste your tears."

Kirk jerked his face away from Spock's hands. The creature didn't realize what he was dealing with. Kirk wasn't just a human. His blood screamed to kill him. Kirk obeyed.

He wasn't aware of how it happened, but suddenly Spock's face was against the floor, bleeding green, and Kirk couldn't stop. He kept punching him over and over and over.

He was crying now. He watched as he destroyed the flesh of the one person closest to him.

The creature was losing energy. It shifted to look like Bones again, for a moment. That wasn't helping. Then it was Nancy, then Laal. Finally it stopped shifting, flickering into its original form.

It was covered in a fur the color of the sand on Crater's planet. It had sunken eyes and a circular mouth full of fangs. The hands that were trying to push Kirk away were covered in suction cups, like it was an octopus or something.

Kirk was inwardly relieved that it wasn't Spock anymore.

* * *

Spock looked on from his place on the floor, the strange sensation known as "pins and needles" running through all his nerves. He saw Jim punch the creature that looked like himself. He saw Jim crying. And he watched as Jim left nothing but a bloody smear of the creature's head on the floor of the hallway.

He couldn't breathe. He was unable to stop the Captain from killing the creature. Khan had triumphed over the Captain in this instance. Spock watched as Jim sat back and looked at what he'd done. Perhaps it was the capillaries in his eyes that created a contrast, Spock thought, noticing how blue Jim's eyes looked. Those eyes turned on him, in grief.

They widened. Shocked. Jim was at Spock's side in less than a second. Spock did not bother calculating it.

"You're alive," he breathed. He threw himself at Spock, pressing his cheek to Spock's. All of the tingling in his limbs was heightened by Jim squeezing him.

"I'm sorry- I was- it felt like I was- killing you."

"You were not, Jim. Your thought was of vengeance. I understand this as I once reacted similarly."

Jim grinned. Spock responded by lifting a corner of his mouth as well.

* * *

Uhura hit the ground running. She didn't bother knocking on the door of the trailer. She barged in, phaser aimed.

"Where is he?"

Crater raised his arms and shook his head. She went up to him and pressed the phaser into his chest.

"Tell me. Right now."

"He's under the tarp, just a little ways west from here."

She was back out the door and found the tarp that matched her uniform not far away. She ducked under it and dropped the weapon as soon as she saw Leonard.

He was a mess. There was blood dried to his head and neck and half of him was still submerged in sand. Next to him were the communicator, still open, and… a bone. She checked his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. She stuck him with a hypospray.

He woke with a start, coughing. He looked at Uhura.

With his one free hand he pulled her by her collar to him and kissed her roughly. She accepted his sandy, bloody lips crushing against hers. Even buried alive, Leonard was a man. He let go of her and she sat back on her knees. She peeled his matted hair off his face and away from his eyes. He grimaced at her.

"Sorry about that. It was just a- natural reaction."

"That's okay. Are you alright?"

"I feel like death. It'd be easier to dig myself out if I was death. At least I'd have a scythe."

Uhura snorted at his joke. "Where'd you get the bone?"

"It was in the sand. I think I was buried next to someone."

Uhura thought she knew who that might be, and she didn't think it was necessarily the best time for Bones to find that out.

"Let's get out of here." She grabbed the communicator and called the bridge. "Scotty?"

"Go fer Scotty."

"Two to beam up."

She sent the coordinates and cradled a hand under Leonard's shoulders. Their faces were close again. He stared at her.

"You're not telling me something."

Uhura shook her head. Light spun around them. Leonard suddenly reached over and picked up the bone again. She didn't have time to do anything about it. She saw him squeeze his eyes closed.

And then they were on the transport pad on the ship.

Spock and Kirk were there waiting. Kirk threw his arms around Leonard. He'd been crying, she could tell. He got that puppy dog look when he cried.

"Uh, Jim, can you not hug me when you're in Khan mode? I think you might be causin' internal hemorrhaging."

Kirk loosened. "Sorry."

"You're right. Those hyposprays hurt like a bitch. I'm sorry I put you through so many."

"You apologizing? We better get you to sickbay."

"Oh, I get to be the one on the bed this time? Geez, lucky me."

Then Kirk was hugging Uhura, more cautiously after Leonard's warning. "Thank you for bringing him back."

Spock didn't hug either of them. He kept his distance from Uhura, giving her a grateful nod. His eyes focused sharply on her lips. She frowned at him.

Spock then picked up Leonard and carried him out.

"Hey, put me down! Spock, we have gurneys for this! What am I, your bride?" Leonard grumbled all the way down the hall.

"Kirk-" Uhura called to him before he could follow them. He turned back and planted himself, giving her all his attention. He was good at that.

"Leonard has… a bone."

Kirk looked like he was about to make a stupid joke, so she interrupted him. "He was buried alive down there." Kirk's expression dropped, his lips pursing, nostrils flaring in anger.

"He's holding a bone right now. He used it to dig himself out. He says he thinks someone was buried next to him. Do you think it's-"

"Nancy? He'll be able to tell if he scans it."

They shared a concerned look.

"Fuck. As if his name isn't grim enough."

"We could take it away." She couldn't really convince herself that it was the right decision, so she was bouncing it off Kirk. But he shook his head.

"No, he has a right to know where she is. And, in a way, she saved his life."

"What about the creature?"

Kirk's look was guilty. He looked up at her from under his brow, biting his lip.

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't- entirely- me."

"You killed it?"

Kirk huffed. "It was trying to kill Spock."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Of course it was. We shouldn't be out here. Not when you're like this. If Spock can't stop you, or help you-"

"He can help me! He can, we're working on it. It will get better, I promise. I'll get control."

Uhura crossed her arms. "You better."

Kirk nodded again, like a little boy listening to his mother. Uhura hated that, but she was going to talk sense if no one else would.

He stepped closer to her and brushed his thumb against her lip. She leaned back, away from him. What was that about?! He showed her his thumb. There was blood on it. Leonard's blood. He raised his eyebrows at her. She didn't say anything, and headed for sickbay.


	11. Dig It In There

Author's Note: XO to my readers and reviewers. I had a request for some Possessive!Kirk, as well as some fluff. I can probably get fluffier in the future, but for now, does this work for you?

P.S. In case you don't know, Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Damon Lindelof are responsible for writing the Star Trek reboot scripts, and I am crushing on all three of them because of their awesome writing skills. IMDB them, y'all.

* * *

Kirk followed Uhura into sickbay to see the bone and a tricorder on the bed where Bones was lying. He stared down at them. Spock stood stiffly, but close to Bones's side. A little too close for Kirk's liking- considering he had just carried him there, too.

"She's dead, Jim?"

Kirk shared glances with both Uhura and Spock. Neither looked okay about this.

"Yeah. The thing- that looked like Nancy- it wasn't her. It looked like her to throw you off."

"It killed her?"

"We think so. Crater must have buried you next to- her body."

Bones didn't ask any more questions. He broke into silent sobs. Kirk could understand. It was one thing to say you hate someone you used to love. It's different to not even be able to say _anything_ to that someone.

He wanted to explain it, to help, but he didn't know what to say. Uhura crossed the room, sat on the bed, and took Bones in her arms. He melted into her. She ran her fingers through his hair, shushing him comfortingly.

"Doctor, I wish to convey my condolences. It is trying to lose someone in such an abrupt manner. I imagine that you feel similar emotions to those I experienced on the day of Vulcan's destruction and my mother's death."

Bones lifted his head from Uhura's shirt and stared at Spock.

"You, experiencing emotions?"

"Affirmative Doctor. And having done so, I do not understand- how you can choose to embrace your emotions so fully. You are, despite your sarcasm, an- unflappable- human being."

Kirk didn't know if he was smiling because Spock had just said unflappable, or because Spock was comforting Bones. He didn't know Spock could comfort, let alone do it on purpose. He stared at his first officer's face. He noticed that Spock's nose was just slightly different, slightly less perfect, than it had been before Kirk punched him. He had liked Spock's nose before, but he loved it now.

He considered his own wounds. They'd both left each other with scars the past few days- scars that would last their entire lives. He briefly thought about how satisfied he'd be at the end of his life if he were covered entirely in scars, or if he could look over at Spock on the bridge and see the evidence of their friendship drawn into his skin. It wasn't an abuse thing. It was more like a tattoo… like a heart with an arrow through it that said 'MOM.' Except it said 'SPOCK.'

Spock looked at him. His brain went blank.

Spock gave him a questioning look. Why? Did he miss something? He responded with a blank, blue stare. Spock gave him that patently disappointed look. Any time he tried to communicate with Kirk telepathically and it didn't work- he looked at him like this. It wasn't Kirk's fault!

Spock put a hand on Bones's shoulder. Kirk glowered at it. What was he doing? Well, duh, he was trying to comfort him. Spock knew Bones was fundamentally an emotional, physical being, and he was trying to react to Nancy's death in a way that would be valuable to Bones. But did he _have_ to touch him?

"I was over her. She was… water under the bridge. But now- she seemed like she was right there! She still wanted me! I went over it a thousand times in my head, what would happen between us, what I would say if I ever saw her again… I thought I would get some kind of closure."

Bones laughed and wiped his face. Uhura adjusted herself to sit beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head on his shoulder. Spock on one shoulder, Uhura on the other. Kirk felt left out of this cathartic grief-fest.

"But it was just an illusion. There wasn't any closure. There never was goin' to be. According to my readings… She'd been dead a year before we even stepped foot on that planet."

"She knew," Uhura said.

"While the Lieutenant's theory is illogical, you could consider Nancy's radius as closure. The last act she performed, while it was not done consciously, was to assist in protecting your life and well-being."

Bones nodded. He lifted a hand. Kirk was on his toes. Would he set it on Spock's hand? Cause hell no.

But he didn't. He cupped Spock's elbow. Kirk was not sure how he felt. Two things at the same time? He was happy, right at this moment- his closest friends all there together, supporting each other. At the same time, he was angry, both at and for Bones.

Poor Bones had lost the most important person who'd ever been in his life, and he'd almost been buried next to her. If the same had happened to him, he imagined it would be difficult to choose if he wanted to stay or… live.

At the same time, Bones was touching Spock and Uhura, and Kirk wasn't touching anyone. Why? He was the one who was supposed to touch. He liked touching. Bones didn't even like touching, and he was a doctor!

He reminded himself that he'd just committed murder a few minutes ago. His blood was seething in him. His heartbeat was about 170 per minute. He was sweating. He was probably just too gross to touch right now. He swallowed, putting on a fake grin.

"Would you look at that? Spock and Bones getting along. Is this what I have to look forward to for the next five years?"

Uhura let out a laugh at that. Bones dropped his hand from Spock's elbow. Spock removed his own hand, placing it behind him once more.

"When pigs fly," Bones retorted.

"That is illogical, Doctor. A pig's mass does not correlate to a ratio that would allow-"

"Exactly my point, Spock."

"I see. Then we _again_ agree."

Spock made that smile-not-smile that Kirk adored. He pulled his lips back together, trying not to grin at their banter. He preferred their arguments to physical contact with each other. Bones rolled his eyes at Spock and grimaced as the stitches in his forehead pulled against his skin. Somehow, Kirk liked that too.

* * *

Kirk had learned his lesson. He took down a completely honest report, "hanging a lantern" as Bones would say, on every wrong move he took. He even made it clear that he was entirely responsible for killing the creature. However, he did argue that he'd been acting in self-defense. And in defense of his crew.

The report wasn't as difficult as the verdict he got back from Starfleet.

On the bridge, Uhura opened a channel to Crater. Spock looked on from his science station. Bones sat on the step in the floor of the bridge, beside Kirk's chair. His strength wasn't back yet, but he wasn't going to miss the sentencing. Kirk didn't bother coming up with own wording. He didn't have the energy to. He read the memo aloud.

"Professor Robert Crater, by order of Starfleet, you are hereby confined to the planet, for the duration of your natural life. No one will beam down to the surface. Provisions will be dropped twice per year and you may continue your research. Updates will be expected every three months, or these conditions may be revised. You should consider this as a detention sentence. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I agree. But Captain, before you go, I have something to tell you."

The crew's attention was on Crater now.

"I know she wasn't Nancy. I know she killed Nancy. But she was the last of her kind, Kirk. And she never tried to kill me. She _was_ Nancy to me. She was my companion for over a year. I understood her. She wasn't less than you or me, she just had different needs."

Bones grabbed Kirk's chair and stood himself up. "Then she should have controlled her needs! She was never Nancy. You've just gone cuckoo on that planet by yourself this whole time. And I have no pity for you. You're a liar and a murderer."

Kirk grasped his friend's forearm. Bones looked down at him. He nodded at the control panel.

"McCoy out," he said, and punched the button to disconnect them from Crater.

"Sulu, take us back to our original plotted course."

"Aye Captain, course laid in."

"Warp six, punch it."

Kirk felt the little stomach flip of them hitting warp, and after a few seconds of nothing else happening- a nice feeling for once- he turned to Bones.

"Get back to bed! Hey, that's fun to say when _you're_ the one in the bed."

Bones glared at him and limped his way to the turbolift. Uhura lent him a hand.

"I need a drink," he told her. "Or four."

* * *

At the end of their shift, finally, eight hours later, Kirk found himself next to Spock as they walked down the hallways to their respective quarters. Spock broke off from him to enter his own quarters.

"Good night, Jim."

At that, Kirk turned right around and followed the Vulcan into his room. He hit the controls to close and lock the doors behind him. Spock stared at his hand.

"Can we-"

Spock answered this before he asked it by sitting on his bed (though it was more like a flop) and exhaling loudly. Yeesh, Spock was as tired as he was, Kirk thought. He bit his lip.

"What would you like to discuss, Captain?" He sounded resigned. Kirk didn't want him to _agree_ to talking. He wanted Spock to _want_ to talk. Ha. Like Spock even knew what it meant to want something at all.

Kirk didn't say anything. He sat beside Spock on the bed. He slid his hand around Spock so that his hand was on Spock's leg and the rest of his arms touched right where Spock's sit bones met the bedspread. He let his head droop so that it was resting on Spock's upper arm.

He felt his head lower a little bit, as Spock's shoulders relaxed.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not attempt to apologize again, Captain, or I will shut your mouth myself." Spock bit back at him.

Immediately, Kirk wanted to apologize again. Not because he felt bad, but he really wanted to see how Spock would make him stop talking. He stopped himself, though. Spock's shoulders had risen again, tensed.

Kirk sat up and took his boots off. He dragged himself across Spock's comforter, behind him, and traced the lines of Spock's shoulder blades. He gently nudged at their points, trying to get Spock to release them. Spock let go a couple times, but it didn't stick. So Kirk tried something else. Nothing could beat a good old-fashioned shoulder rub. He lightly squeezed both of Spock's shoulders with his hands.

Spock immediately took one of his hands and twisted it up behind Kirk's back, pushing him down onto the bed and turning around to face him. Ow. Spock could break his arm if he wanted to. Kirk realized that what he was doing must have felt like a nerve pinch to Spock. He held up his free hand in surrender.

"I wasn't trying to do anything- just a- massage," he said. He used his free hand to give himself a massage on the shoulder, and then gave one to Spock again. He knew he was pushing it. Spock looked away for a moment, focusing on the sensation.

"I apologize, Jim. There are still considerable miscommunications between Vulcan and Human culture."

"No, I know. It's okay. I just want you to know that I'm trying to help."

"I understand what you are attempting."

"Good." Kirk smiled. Spock lifted himself off Kirk and went back to his original position. Spock took his boots off as Kirk replaced his hands on his shoulders. He very gently kneaded the muscles there. He heard Spock sigh.

Kirk pressed his forehead and then face into Spock's back. He awkwardly scrunched himself entirely against Spock's back in a weird hug, wrapping his arms up and around Spock's shoulders, like he was Spock's human backpack.

"Capt-"

"Jim."

"Jim," Spock corrected himself. "Please explain your current-"

"No."

Let Spock deal with that, he thought. For a second, he thought Spock might explode. Spock didn't explode, but very carefully placed his thumbs and index fingers around each of Kirk's wrists.

They stayed like that, for a minute or so. It was forever to Kirk. It was a rock that he could cling to. He could almost feel waves of comfort and stability, rolling through Spock's fingers and into his veins. It was like cold water, quenching the fire that had been rushing through his heart and arteries all day. Speaking of blood…

"How do you feel about Uhura and Bones?"

"You noticed as well?"

"I know I'm not some super-sensitive, observant Vulcan, but I'm not an idiot." He spoke into Spock's back. He could feel the vibrations of his own voice moving in Spock's body. Spock took a big breath. Kirk rose and fell with it.

"Uhura may do whatever pleases her."

"Uhura, huh? Not Nyota anymore? What happened?"

"It is inconsequential to you."

"Is it?"

Spock let go of his wrists and stood up. Kirk, by himself (he hated that feeling) stretched out on Spock's bed, leaning his head on his elbow.

"I just want to know what happened. I want to know if you're okay."

"Is that accurate? You don't want to know in order to formulate your own plan for courting the Lieutenant?"

Kirk laughed as he realized what Spock thought. "No! Not at all. It looks like Bones has the jump on me anyway…. please don't kill him," he added, seeing the dark sideways glance Spock gave, usually reserved for arch enemies.

"You're really upset! I didn't know you could even be this way! I like it."

"I am behaving in no such manner. However, your behavior has not been suitable for a Captain. That creature was the last of its kind and you took its life."

Spock was getting defensive. He was trying to hit Kirk back. And it was working. "You're right. I shouldn't have done that."

He faced down on Spock's pillow, crossing his arms around his head. He meant it to seem mopey, but it just felt good. He was so tired. He'd almost lost Bones. He'd beaten "Spock" to a pulp. And he'd caused the extinction of a species. Not one of his best days.

He felt the mattress depress next to him. Spock's hand rested lightly on his back, on his lowest rib.

"Jim. I retract my previous statement. I am fatigued. I am not operating efficiently. My brain is- weary."

Kirk turned his face to watch as Spock removed his hand from Kirk and then mirrored his pose. They looked at each other, not touching, laying across Spock's bed. Spock closed his eyes.

"I am aware of the side effects of Khan's blood, and of my own vow in response to it. You are not at fault."

Kirk watched the eyeballs flit around under their lids. He watched Spock as he let his muscles relax, one by one, until he was letting the bed support him completely… until his breathing became regular- or more regular than Vulcan breath already is, he thought. Spock was asleep.

He should go. He should take a nap in his own room. But Kirk felt comfortable here. Spock's vibes were still washing over him. He couldn't tell if they were real or if he was imagining them, but he didn't care. He needed them right now. He closed his own eyes and felt himself drift off.

* * *

Kirk heard the hail and woke up. He was met with brown eyes staring into his own. He yawned, stretching out like a cat, and finally sat up. He went to answer the hail but Spock grabbed his hand, roughly, Kirk noticed, and pulled it away. Spock continued to hold his hand in a vice-like grip- pushing him out of the view of the intercom camera- while he answered the hail with his other hand.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Spock, I can't raise Kirk. Do you know where he is?"

"What is this regarding?"

"The USS Antares is hailing us. Captain Ramart says Starfleet is sending us a new recruit… Charlie something?"

"Copy. I will deliver the message. The Captain will be on the bridge as soon as possible."

Spock disconnected the intercom and gave Kirk a hard stare.

"What?!" He rubbed his hand. That was going to bruise. "I have no idea who Charlie is, I promise."

Spock did not seem convinced.


	12. Find the value of X

A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to update. Here's a bit of a longer chapter for you. Hope you enjoy- let me know of anything, comments, criticisms, suggestions, in the reviews or PM me. I love to hear what you all think. =)

* * *

Kirk, still rubbing the feeling back into his wrist, arrived on the bridge a few moments later.

He reclined in his chair, crossing his legs. "Okay, Lieutenant, put him on."

Captain Ramart appeared on screen a moment later, a nervous smile on his face. Kirk didn't have time for pleasantries.

"What's going on here? Who's Charlie and why is he joining my crew? Captain." He added the 'Captain' when he caught Uhura's glance. She would give him flack for it, after all the times he'd hounded her to call him by his title.

The turbolift doors opened and Carol Marcus came in. She stood by his chair and gently cleared her throat.

"Captain Kirk, I'm sorry for the short notice, but Starfleet ordered the transfer," Ramart answered.

Spock was out of his chair and by Kirk's immediately. "We were not notified of this, Captain," he addressed Ramart.

Kirk, mouth open, about to say the same thing, looked up at his commander. The way he said "Captain" to Ramart was… cold? Tight? Maybe it was his imagination. Spock didn't look at him. Maybe he was still angry that Kirk napped in his room.

"It isn't Captain Ramart's fault. I requested the transfer because he was going to be put under study anyway and I wanted to be the one to study him."

Kirk shifted his attention to the other blue-shirted beauty in his vicinity. "You? Aren't you a weapons specialist?"

"I am, sir." She shared a glance with Ramart. "Charlie Evans is… highly telepathic. Telekinetic, actually."

"That does not answer the Captain's question, Dr. Marcus." Man, was Spock pissed off today or what?

Ramart interrupted the tennis match happening over his chair."Charlie was part of a mission to Thasus, fourteen years ago. The entire crew died, leaving only Charlie alive. He's been there alone this whole time. He's a teenager, Captain Kirk, so, you know, he's at a tough time in his life. Occasionally he has- outbursts."

"Violent outbursts?"

Ramart paused before answering. "As violent as a teenager's outbursts can be."

"That description is unclear, Captain. On Vulcan, teenage outbursts may be murderously violent."

"He's not Vulcan," Carol countered.

"In any case, Charlie belongs on a ship where he can see all kinds of people and things going on. We're a small ship. We just deal with cargo. He shouldn't be cooped up out in space with us. He needs to learn."

Kirk nodded to Ramart. "I get that." He turned to Carol. "I'd like to be present for your studies, Doctor."

"Of course, Captain." She flashed a winning smile at him.

"Beam him to us, Captain Ramart."

The Captain seemed to let out a breath he was holding. "Right away. Thank you, Captain Kirk."

* * *

On the landing pad, Charlie materialized, shocked and excited. He was a curious-looking teen, scrawny and tall, with a head that looked slightly too big on him. He held a hand out. Charlie hesitantly shook it.

"Mr. Evans, I'm Captain Kirk, this is my first officer, Commander Spock, and this is Doctor Carol Marcus. Welcome to the Enterprise."

Charlie wasn't looking at him at all. He was staring at Carol, mouth hanging open. Oh brother.

"You're beautiful. Are you a woman?"

Carol blushed a little and laughed. "Yes, Charlie, I'm a woman. And I'm your Doctor. Would you mind if we performed a few preliminary tests right now?"

"Me? Mind? I'll go anywhere you want me to!"

"I can see we're going to get along just fine." She patted his shoulder. "Come along."

Kirk and Spock followed Carol and Charlie out of the transport room.

Spock placed a hand on Kirk's hip, stopping him in the hallway, and turned him so they were face to face. "Captain, I cannot agree with your decision to-"

"It's fine, Spock. Look at him; he's harmless. It's puppy love."

"Mr. Evans is far from a young domesticated animal."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I do. I believe you are underestimating him because of his age and behavior."

"How would you know?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am extrapolating based on the facts delivered to us by Captain Ramart, Doctor Marcus, and Starfleet's decision to send him aboard their best ship."

"You just want to flatter me, don't you? You're so sweet, Spock."

"That was not my intention nor is it to be saccharin in nature."

"I know. I was being sarcastic."

"You must be more specific when you employ that tact towards me."

"But it's so much more fun when you don't know I'm doing it."

"It is not _fun_ for me."

"That's 'cause you don't know what fun is. You're in a bad mood. I know. I'm sorry. I should have gone back to my quarters to sleep. It won't happen again, I promise. Report to the bridge and take the con. I'll be back after Carol's tests."

Spock frowned. "Your apology and promise are unnecessary. My mood is adequate, Captain, I am merely stating my concern-"

"The bridge, Commander."

"Affirmative." Spock turned on his heel, letting go of Kirk's hip, and left in the other direction. Kirk laughed to himself, shaking his head, and jogged after Carol and the boy.

* * *

Charlie felt a little better about the whole situation when Captain Kirk slinked into the testing room. Doctor Marcus made him so nervous. He was sweating. It wasn't even hot. It felt way better here than it did on Thasus, or- no, don't think about it. He pushed his mind closed.

He watched Doctor Marcus set an apple and a book on the table. He couldn't help but stare at her figure as she did so. She was so different. Her skirt revealed so much of the shape of her legs, unlike the men's uniforms. Her hair was so shiny. Her jaw and cheeks were so delicate. All he could think of is how much he wanted to touch her.

He tried to talk himself back into reason. He looked at Kirk instead. He was looking at Doctor Marcus in a way similar to what Charlie imagined he looked like. Kirk leaned against the wall, arms crossed, slightly hunched, smiling at Marcus. He was beautiful too.

The Thasians- no… the people on the Antares weren't nearly as beautiful as the people on the Enterprise. He wondered, suddenly, desperately, if he looked good enough to be on this ship. He wiped his brow.

"Don't worry, Charlie! You'll do just fine. There's no pressure. None at all. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you can respond to them, or react to them, or you don't have to answer at all. Are you ready?"

"I guess so?"

"Okay. Do you see the apple, Charlie?"

"Yes, I see it."

"Will you lift it off the table without your hands for me?"

Charlie focused on the apple. It suddenly hovered six inches off the table. Kirk made a sound like "Whoa," and looked over to Doctor Marcus. Charlie turned to see them looking at each other. She laughed and smiled and he smiled back. Why wasn't she paying attention to him?

He made the apple swoop over to the doctor and land on her table. She was startled, but turned to look at Charlie instead. That was more like it.

"That's great Charlie. Very good." She smiled at him. His heart leapt. He wanted her to smile at him forever. He moved the apple again. This time, he sent it over to Captain Kirk. It floated a few inches in front of his face.

"Are you hungry, Captain?"

"Oh no, I'm good, thanks Charlie."

"Go ahead, it's fine. Take a bite."

The Captain looked annoyed at him, but leaned forward and took a bite of the apple. "Mm, delicious." He took the apple out of the air. Charlie wondered if that meant he shouldn't do anything with it anymore.

"Charlie," Doctor Marcus said, "Now, do you see the book, there?"

"Yes, I see the book."

"Tell me something about it."

"What about it?"

"Anything you like. Other than how it looks to you from here."

Charlie focused on the book. Hmm, that was a little more work than he usually had to do. It gave him a slight headache. Took a little more time. That frustrated him. He just wanted Doctor Marcus to like him. If he couldn't do this, he could tell she wouldn't like him anymore.

…He had something. She would like this.

"'There are kohl-eyed fresh-faced gazelles-

There are gold-belted khanjar-hipped young people

And of course my love's swaying cypress body

Why shouldn't the heart flow like water towards Sadabad'… it's Nedim, right?"

Doctor Marcus beamed at him. She took notes on her PADD. "That was lovely, Charlie."

Kirk picked up the book and flipped through it, looking confused.

"I think that's enough for right now. I'm going to send you to our medbay so Doctor McCoy can give you a physical. Is that alright?"

"Are you coming?"

"No Charlie. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just tell one of the ensigns outside. They can show you where it is."

"I thought you were my Doctor."

"I am Charlie, but I'm a different kind of doctor. Doctor McCoy is excellent at what he does and I'm sure you'll want to hear all about him too. "

She pushed him through the door, pointing towards one of the ensigns working nearby. He didn't want to leave her, but this is what she wanted, so, he would have to listen to her, for now.

* * *

Kirk held up the book at Carol.

"18th Century Arabic poetry? Could you have picked anything more obscure?"

"That was the point." Carol picked up her PADD and headed into the hallway with it, typing as she went. He followed her with the book.

"Can we talk about this?"

"I'm going to draft a preliminary report in my quarters; you're welcome to join me."

"Your place, then. That's fine. Mine's too messy anyway." He winked at her. She smiled, but it wasn't a flirty smile. It was a friend smile. That was weird. Usually he got the flirty smile, even when he wasn't _trying _to flirt.

* * *

McCoy took Charlie's pulse. Normal.

His blood pressure. Normal.

He scanned him for the usual ailments, mutations, and even scurvy. Nothing. He was stumped.

"You're as healthy as a horse, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "A horse? Is that a good thing?"

"That's a great thing. Especially considering you grew up on a planet all by your lonesome without any supervision or medical attention. You didn't run out of food?"

McCoy tried to distract him with conversation from the heavy brain scan he was performing.

"There was plenty of food on the ship- for years. And then I just… lived off the land."

"Lived off the land, huh? Well aren't you the little Wampanoag."

Charlie looked at him blankly. McCoy decided to make fewer historical references. He didn't want to ostracize the kid for not knowin' something.

There was a beep. His scanner told him that Charlie had high levels of activity in his motor cortex. That told him it was true. Charlie could be telekinetic. But it didn't tell him how or why he was.

"You ever meet anyone down there?"

Charlie was surprised by the question. "Where?"

"On Thasus, growing up. You never saw anyone until the Antares picked you up?"

"That's right…. I definitely never met a woman."

McCoy laughed. "Not until Carol, huh? Lucky you."

Charlie sighed. "Can you tell me about women, Doctor McCoy?"

Uh-oh. Were they going to have to have the birds and the bees talk? "What do you want to know?"

"What do they like? How can I- how can I get her to like me?"

"You know, Charlie, I'm not really the best person to ask about that right now-"

"Ask about what?" Uhura entered with a swoosh through the doors, holding a PADD. "Here are the transmissions you ordered, medical and personnel records of all the Thasus colonists. Anything else you need?"

McCoy looked up at her. He noticed, from her expression, that maybe her question had had a double meaning. He smiled just a little bit. "Yes, Lieutenant. This gentleman had a couple questions about the fairer sex."

"Oh really?" She grinned and leaned on McCoy's desk. He watched as her fingers rhythmically tapped on the ledge.

"You're a woman too? How do I get women to like me?"

"Aww. That's the big question, isn't it?" She grinned at McCoy, tongue between her teeth in amusement. Yeah, he thought, so adorable. Adorably awkward.

"Well, I like confidence and a sense of humor in my guys."

"I'm not very good at jokes."

"He was raised by a ship's computer, Uhura."

Uhura twisted her lips together, thinking. "You can't go wrong with presents. I love the traditional stuff: flowers and chocolates. Most women like that. But the best presents are always the personal ones. If you show a woman that you've really been listening to her and that you know the kinds of things she likes, that's the way to her heart."

Charlie's eyes were wide, listening to Uhura. McCoy jotted down some mental notes of his own.

* * *

"I don't even know if it's safe to have this kid on board- he can see everything. Any codes, passwords, sensitive documents-" Kirk paced Carol's room.

"And why would he look for those, Captain?"

"If someone asked him to."

He observed her walls. They were covered in antique weapons from all over the galaxy. That was super cool. He took down a medieval axe and felt the weight of it in his hands. He ran a thumb along its edge.

"He's been alone on a planet for fourteen years. He doesn't know anyone, and no one knows about his abilities other than the crew aboard this ship and the Antares."

It cut him. Oops.

"Are you saying you don't trust their crew or yours?"

She took the axe out of his hands and put it back on her wall. She gave him a reproachful look. He wiped the blood off on his pants.

"It was an example, Carol. Ramart said he had violent outbursts. If he can do _that_ with an apple, he can injure crew members."

"Any crew member is capable of injuring another crew member. But we don't. And we already have more resources and warning to prevent Charlie from having another outburst. It will be fine, Kirk."

Kirk sat in her desk chair and tapped his foot in frustration. "That's not really what bugs me."

Carol looked like she was waiting for this. She jutted her china doll chin at him. "What bugs you?"

"That you're going to weaponize this kid's powers. I mean, phasers, torpedos, and next, what, we can take out a ship by pointing lasers at it with our brains?"

"I'm a scientist. I enjoy studying. That's what I'm doing right now. Nothing is being actively weaponized."

Kirk gestured to her walls. "Yeah, I can see how much you like studying."

"Occasionally, as you know, we have to defend ourselves. Sometimes conflict is unavoidable."

Kirk sighed. "You sound like your dad."

"Excuse me?" Carol whipped around to stare at him. He got up from the chair. She approached him. "You should be happy I'm not weaponizing you."

Kirk's insides dropped. She knew? "How do you-"

"Oh please, Kirk, everyone on the ship knows by now. You're practically flaunting it."

"How so?"

"Your very public fight on deck five? Smashing that creature to smithereens a few hours ago? The public spaces' surveillance records are open to the crew. And, as such, the crew has been watching them, practically on a loop."

Kirk felt himself redden. "I have to go."

"Then I have your permission to continue with Charlie?"

"Yes, as you were, Doctor." He backed out of his quarters, and into a passing Spock.

* * *

"Captain," Spock called attention to his proximity. The Captain corrected himself and walked along beside Spock. He did not speak for a moment.

Spock observed the Captain's face. There was more blood in his cheeks than usual. Was he experiencing shame, anger, or desire? It always frustrated Spock not to be able to determine which of the emotions a human around him was feeling. However, he also observed that the Captain had been departing from Doctor Marcus's quarters.

Perhaps they- he attempted to abort the next thought. It was less logical than some other possibilities. Had the Captain and Doctor Marcus engaged in coitus? Before he could formulate a manner in which to pose the question, the Captain finally spoke.

"The crew knows, Spock."

"Knows?" A thousand possibilities of what they could know flitted through his mind.

"Yeah. The Khan thing? That thing we've been freaking about? Do you think anyone's reported me?"

Spock took a moment to think on this. "…If someone in the crew had reported this suspicion, would not have Starfleet already contacted you?"

"Probably."

"And if someone has reported this to Starfleet and they have not contacted you to confirm it, is it not likely that they believe you capable of performing your duties with or without the variable of Khan's blood?"

"Also true. You always know how to make me feel better." He felt the Captain look at him and smile. They reached the turbolift and Kirk pressed the request button with his thumb. It was bleeding.

Spock took the Captain's hand to inspect it. There was a thin slice of skin. "You are injured."

"Want to kiss it and make it better?"

Spock dropped his hand. They waited in silence for the turbolift.

Spock turned towards the Captain again. "I have a personal query."

"Shoot."

"Why were you in Doctor Marcus's room?"

The Captain looked at him for a second before answering. "We were just taking a nap."

Spock looked to his Captain for confirmation to his statement. The Captain laughed. "We were talking about Charlie Evans."

The turbolift doors finally opened. "What's wrong? Jealous?" He slapped Spock on the buttocks.

Mr. Evans was standing inside the turbolift and saw this. Spock would have preferred no witnesses to his Captain's action.

"Hi Mr. Evans. Keeping out of trouble I hope?" The Captain addressed him.

"Yes, sir," he answered, leaving the lift, hands behind him. They got on and Spock failed to see the item Mr. Evans was holding, as the doors closed.


	13. Exhibit A

A/N:Welcome Arch-Nemesis, pyrolover3, kaichrono, Sheepdog20, Daisukino, Silverfox588, zaika, and ObsessivePersonality! Thank you for your lovely reviews! To you guys and all my reviewers, followers, etc, please let me know any comments, critiques, or suggestions you may have. This story is, of course, for you guys (and all of the K/S shippers out there!) There's a great site called ksarchive, and I'm posting this story up there too. If you haven't, you should check it out! Loads of awesome fics there.

~Evyfleur

* * *

Charlie wondered as he saw Captain Kirk give Mr. Spock a quick spanking. Is that how you're supposed to be? He slinked out of the turbolift as they got on, hoping the Captain wouldn't say anything. He knew he didn't like Charlie. Why didn't people like him?

Then he saw Doctor Marcus. She liked him. And he wanted her to like him even more. That's why he had gotten her a present. He chased her down as she walked away from her quarters. She was walking too fast, so he slowed her down a little bit. Next to the rest of the traffic of the officers, she moved as if her feet were in a thick, viscous substance. But just for a moment. He doubted that she'd even realize it. He caught her by the shoulder.

"Doctor!"

"Charlie! You can call me Carol, dear. How did your physical go?"

"Carol." He blushed. Her name felt good in his mouth. "It was fine. I got this for you!" He pushed it into her hands. She looked at it, and her smile fell.

It was a khanjar- a jewel encrusted dagger from the days of the Ottoman Empire- referenced in the poem he had recited to her. She examined it. She wouldn't find anything inauthentic about it. Otherwise how could it be a good present?

"I thought it would look good on your wall." He watched for her reaction. She was confused. Shocked, even. That wasn't what he wanted.

"Charlie, how did you know-" She stopped herself and gave a surprised chuckle. "You can see inside my room?" He nodded vigorously. "Inside any of the rooms on the ship?"

"Of course!"

"You musn't do that, Charlie."

He felt himself redden again, but in embarrassment, and anger. "Why not?"

"Because those are private spaces. The rest of us, we can't see what you can. We can only see these walls. And we can't see inside each other's minds either. All we know is what we think, see, and hear. I know it sounds very limited, but while you're aboard, other than during our sessions, you must pretend to be the same way. Otherwise people will get upset, or afraid. Do you understand?"

"Not really, but if that's what you want me to do, I'll do it."

"It is what I want you to do. And it's what the Captain would want you to do too." She gave him an encouraging nod. Then she looked down at the dagger again.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect Charlie, I've been searching for one of these for a long time- as I'm sure you already know. But where did you get it?"

"Does it matter? It's a present!"

She gave him a searching look. Her eyes. Her lips. He wanted to- gosh, he didn't even know. He just wanted her to be- his. "You're right. Thank you for the present, Charlie, that was very thoughtful. I have to go now." She started walking again, but he kept up with her.

"Carol! Can I come with you?" She kept walking.

"Right now I have some things to do. I'm sorry. Maybe I can see you later."

"How about the rec room on deck five? Eleven hundred hours?"

"That sounds good, Charlie, I'll see you there."

He grinned. Yes. It was happening. "It's a date!" He slapped her on the behind, as the Captain had done, and turned around to leave her.

"Charlie?!"

He turned back to her. Uh oh. She was upset. Why was she upset?

"Where did you learn _that_?"

"From the Captain!" She didn't look convinced. "And Mr. Spock!" She looked even more disbelieving. "I thought that' what you're supposed to do when you like someone!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. The way her hips shifted when she said that, he could barely pay attention to what was coming out of her mouth. "That is completely inappropriate. You go ask the Captain to explain it to you. But I don't want to see you doing that to anyone on this ship again."

"Okay. I won't. I'm sorry." He never seemed to get anything right. He was just trying to be like everyone else. Carol sighed, softening. "It's okay."

She gave his chin a little squeeze and left. That made up for all of it. She touched him! He felt a rush of joy and literally skipped down the hall to the turbolift.

That's when he heard it. Felt it. Captain Ramart. He was hailing the ship. He couldn't let that transmission go through. He started working on it.

* * *

"But how would he have developed this? And how could he possibly 'live off the land'? There's nothing down there! It's about as hospitable as Antarctica."

The Captain sat in silence, listening to the Doctor and thinking. He did not speak. Occasionally he looked around at the crew on the bridge. Spock knew the content of his thoughts. He was concerned that the crew would in some way betray him with their knowledge of Khan's blood affecting his own.

It would be logical for the crew to report any of the recent events that had taken place due to his change. However, the Enterprise and the crew aboard it was one of the least logical places Spock had ever been. Physical evidence pointed towards the crew's continued fidelity and affection towards its Captain.

Doctor McCoy was now becoming repetitive, so Spock decided to step away from his station and address his concerns if the Captain would not.

"Perhaps, Doctor, we should consider the legends surrounding Thasus."

"The telepathic Thasians? They're exactly that, Spock. They're myths with no founding. They're the Easter Bunny, or Santa Claus."

"And yet the boy fulfills exactly the specifications of the myth? Whenever you have eliminated the impossible, Doctor, -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the quote, Sherlock. What do you think, Jim? The Thasians have just been hiding from our scanners?"

The Captain drew his attention back to them. "Huh? Uh, yeah, that's probably it, Bones."

"In one ear and out the other," Bones sighed, sinking into an empty chair.

"I'm sorry," the Captain said, giving his biggest, bluest eyes to Bones and then Spock. Spock felt the sudden urge to move closer to the Captain's chair. He resisted it.

There was a hail. Uhura turned to them.

"Captain… the Antares is trying to make contact with us. But the transmission is faint."

"Do what you can."

Ramart's face appeared on the viewscreen. He was pixelated, and flashed in and out sporadically.

"Captain Kirk, I need to warn you-"

"What is it? Is your crew alright?"

"For now. But he probably knows already. Get him away. Get him off your ship." Suddenly Ramart was seized by some unseen force. He stiffened and then convulsed- in pain?

"Charlie?"

But Ramart could not answer the Captain's query. The transmission failed. Spock joined Uhura at her station and attempted with her to bring back the Antares signal. It dropped altogether.

The turbolift doors opened. Spock noticed but his concerns were elsewhere.

"Get us back on, Lieutenant!"

"I'm trying!"

Spock went back to his station and did a scan of the quadrant in which the Antares was traveling. Perhaps if he could isolate-

"Captain. There is no reason to continue our attempts to contact the Antares."

The bridge paused in their actions and turned their attention to Spock. "There is no more Antares. My scanners are picking up debris in their area. The remnants of the ship."

The Captain's mouth fell open. "Sulu, lay in a course for the coordinates of the debris. I want to see this with my own eyes."

"Laid in-"

"Punch it."

The turbolift doors closed again as the ship hit warp.

* * *

Inside the turbolift, alone, Charlie cried.

* * *

They reached the remainder of the Antares in 12.4301 minutes, and during that time no one said a thing. The Captain got up from his chair and approached Spock's station. He leaned over the screen, one arm on each side of Spock, shoulder pressing his, as he observed what Spock was observing. The detail of the visuals was unsatisfactory, but the computer's report made it clear that those blurry spots were, in fact, fragments of the Antares. Their composition was the same, and the mass of the fragments in the area equaled the mass of the ship.

The Captain leaned back, away from Spock.

However-

"Captain, do you see these numbers?"

He knew the Captain could not see them from the distance at which he was standing. He returned to his earlier position. Spock felt his muscles release some tension when the Captain was in physical contact with him. He began to question why he reacted that way. More logical was when the Captain's skin was on his own. When the Captain kissed him with his fingers, then it was logical for Spock to have- physical reactions.

But this was not skin. This was not hands. This was no kind of kiss or suggestive gesture. It was merely the closeness of the Captain, the pressing of their arms and shoulders, that gave him a distinct feeling of- comfort? Lightness? It made no sense. If anything, Spock should feel the additional mass of the Captain's body. Perhaps there was a malfunction in the artificial gravity. He would check the life support control systems later.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

The Captain stepped away again, turning to the view screen. Spock saw no reason to look up from his seated position. He would be looking at the back of the Captain's head. His current view left nothing to be desired.

"The sum of the mass of fragments in the area is equal to the mass of the Antares and its cargo."

"But what about its crew? Where did all the people on that ship go?"

"They are unaccounted for, Captain."

"Nice work, Spock. How far are we?"

The Enterprise dropped out of warp. "We're here, sir," Sulu announced. He sounded pleased at his perfect timing.

The chunks of the Antares drifted around right in front of their eyes.

"Spock, scan for organic matter."

"None in the area, Captain."

"Uhura, send out a hail. Anyone who'll listen. As far as we can in any direction in this quadrant."

They waited a .98 minutes for a response. Spock observed the Captain as they waited. He could see it happening. The way the Captain stood just slightly on his toes. There was a slight muscle twitch in his leg. His shoulders rose and then shifted, like a feline predator. He needed to evacuate the bridge before he manifested in violence.

"Nothing Captain," Uhura finally said.

"Those crew didn't just disappear. Someone's giving us the silent treatment. We'll see if it stays that way. Sulu, maintain our position for 24 hours. Uhura, continue to send out that hail for the entire time we're here. If we still hear nothing, I want theories from everyone. Good theories."

The crew reacted variously. Some smiled. Some looked- excited? And some looked anxious, the way a student would look at a teacher.

"In the mean time, Spock, Bones?"

"Captain?"

"Can I borrow you two, off the bridge, for a moment?"

"Affirmative."

"I s'pose so."

"Sulu-"

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

As soon as the doors of the turbolift closed, Kirk growled and threw himself at the wall.

"I need to- Spock I need to-"

"Deck five," Spock commanded the turbolift.

Bones scanned him quickly. "Yup, he's in the zone. What are you gonna do? Fight it out of him?"

"That was my intended course of action. Do you have a better one?"

"No, I think this'll be better for him to learn to control it. I could just hypo him but-"

Kirk grabbed Bones by the collar and pulled him close. "Don't you dare!" He noticed, after he said this, that he was holding Bones a foot off the ground.

"Jim, release Doctor McCoy."

But he didn't want to. It felt good, having this power. Bones started turning red and coughing. Spock physically removed Kirk's hands from Bones, who stumbled to the floor.

"I apologize, Doctor."

"That's okay," Bones coughed out, rubbing his neck and straightening himself.

Spock wrapped one arm through Kirk's elbows and behind his back. The other he wrapped around Kirk's waist. It was a pretty secure hold, as violently as Kirk fought against it. Spock put his mouth to Kirk's ear.

"Hold on," he said, his breath hot. "You will be able to release your anger on me. Be patient."

Kirk growled again. With a whisper like that, he couldn't be sure _how_ his anger would be released.


	14. Explaining, Exploring

A/N: A lickety-split update this time, what what?! Not a whole lot of plot this time, but there will be. There will be... *taps fingertips together villainously*

* * *

Spock felt his breath leave him. The Captain had tossed him over his back and into the hallway as soon as the turbolift doors opened.

Spock grabbed his phaser and shot him. Perhaps he could drag him the rest of the way. The Captain shivered and smiled, like the stun was no more than a tingle to him. Spock then realized it would be necessary to flee. Probability stated the Captain would pursue him.

He was correct in his calculation. The doors to the rec room opened and Spock flew to the mat. He did not bother removing his clothes or shoes. There was no time. He put a hand on the control pad beside the mat.

As soon as Jim crossed onto the mat, Spock enabled an energy field to block either of them from leaving until it was unlocked from outside. He assumed one or both of them would be suitably conscious after their brawl to command someone to unlock the field.

While he entered this command, a hand came in contact with his face, hard. It came at him again and Spock was ready. He caught Jim's hand and held it out in front of him.

He finished enabling the lock. It beeped. He turned his attention to Jim, who then head butted him. He hit the wall.

Spock kicked Jim in the stomach. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, but got straight back up. Spock had crossed over to the other side. He avoided Jim. They circled each other. Jim had his teeth bared.

"Calm down, Jim."

Jim laughed. "You don't want me to calm down. You love this."

"I don't."

Jim took his shirt off. He pointed to the line in his chest and the crescent in his shoulder.

"You don't? How about adding another to my collection?"

Spock, in the 2.23 seconds he was frozen by the veracity of Jim's statement, was overtaken. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's lower back and held him close. He left Spock's arms free.

"How about some scratches in my back? Or should we save that for another time?" Jim kept squeezing him, harder and harder. Spock felt his heartbeat increase and his breathing labor.

"Jim-"

"Hit me."

Spock struck him in the jaw. He laughed, blue eyes dancing at him. So he struck again. Jim tossed him to the side.

Spock hit the energy field head on and felt its slight electrical current, warning him to stay within the combat zone.

Jim took a handful of his hair and dragged him back to the center of the mat, where he sat across him. Spock lunged, wrapping his hands around Jim's throat. Jim responded by pulling Spock's shirt up as far as he could, suffocating him with it.

Spock released Jim's throat and twisted, pulling his shirt off so it could not be used against him.

Instead, he used it against Jim, tripping him and then pushing him into the energy field. The shock did not register to Jim, Spock deduced, as he did not seem to mind being held against the wall. Spock tied his shirt tightly around Jim's wrists and then held Jim's shoulders flat against the field, his own chest against Jim's back.

He took this brief, calm moment to catch his breath. Both of their chests rose and fell. Spock could hear the faint buzz of the energy field, and that unique way Jim's breath rattled when it was heavy.

"What are you going to do to me next, huh?" Jim asked. He made a biting noise with his teeth.

"I have not calculated which action to take next," Spock responded, perhaps too honestly.

"You're so good at chess. I'd think you'd be all strategic when it comes to me, too."

"When it comes to Khan," Spock corrected him.

"No," Jim said, his fists unclenching, hands stretching out, "when it comes to me." His fingers spread across Spock's thighs. Spock backed away, hiding his physical reaction to Jim's actions.

Jim took that opportunity to hit Spock with both of his tied hands. Spock hit the floor. He wiped dark green blood from his lip. With a growl, he attacked.

* * *

Kirk came to after a particularly harsh blow had brought him to the ground, prone. He couldn't tell where the blow landed because he was hurting all fucking over. He was depleted. Done. He didn't want to lift a finger. He didn't even want to breathe.

"Uggggghhhhh."

He slowly did a push up to kneeling. He looked up.

Shit. Spock was a mess. He was nearly fluorescent green, scratches and cuts all over. It looked like he'd rolled down a mountainside into a jungle of thorn bushes…. on a hundred degree day. Well, maybe a hundred and fifty degree day, considering Vulcan's usual temperature.

Spock's eyes stared at him, feral, and then suddenly resumed their native calm, deep brown.

"Jim?"

"Yeah… what… what happened?" He looked at himself. He was in the same state. Scratches, cuts, a number of purple and blue bruises forming.

Spock hobbled to the control panel on the wall. He hailed someone.

"Go for McCoy."

"Doctor, the Captain has returned to normalcy. Come to deck five and release the energy field."

"What's the magic word?"

"Doctor, magic is an archaic notion and has never been-"

"I was looking for 'please,' or "pretty please with sugar on top," but since it's you, I'll accept 'please' on its own."

Spock turned his stare away from the panel to Kirk, who still had one hand on the floor, catching his breath, wiping sweat out of his eyes. He smiled. Spock looked like he'd rather Bones do a jig on his cold, dead body than say the word 'please.'

"The Captain may need medical attention."

"What? I'll be right there, hang on."

Spock reacted with his patented half-smirk and head tilt.

* * *

"Ouch. Booonnnnes. Oww!" Bones was fixing all his cuts with the most annoying little medical device Kirk had ever experienced.

They were watching the footage of the fight. It was an uncomfortable experience. It looked like any moment they were going to stop fighting and start- nothing. But the fight just kept going.

"Computer, fast forward."

They watched as fight went on and on and on. The timestamp, when Kirk finally paused, at the moment he remembered coming around, read that their fight had gone on over _three hours_.

"Whoa, Bones. You knew how long we were in there and you didn't stop us?"

"I kept an eye on you. Neither of you were dead. I figured you had some things to work out."

"Spock? Did you realize we were fighting that long?"

Spock wouldn't look at Kirk. "Vulcans do not operate on Terran time."

"You do on this ship, every day. That's no excuse."

"The fight was stimulating. And necessary."

Kirk knocked his knee against Spock's for a moment, playfully. "I guess it was. I wish I knew how stimulating it was." The last part was supposed to sound bitter but it just came out sounding sexual.

He bit his lip, wishing he could take that back. Bones rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, the kid needs to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Apparently, he spanked Carol Marcus."

Kirk couldn't help it. A trill of laughter overflowed from him. "What?!"

"Excuse me, Doctor, but what is 'spanked'?"

"What I did to you earlier," Jim replied, suddenly realizing while it came out of his mouth, "Oh."

He gave Bones a guilty look. "I'll talk to him. Spock, can you go to the bridge and join the stakeout?"

"Affirmative." He slid from the gurney and out the door.

"Hey Spock-?" He called. Spock returned.

"Captain?"

"Thanks for bringing me down." He tried to do that grateful thing where he looked up under his brow. Spock opened his mouth to say something, rethought it, nodded, and left again.

Bones sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, it was a friendly pat!"

"In front of everyone on the Enterprise? You gotta cool it with the PDA."

Kirk crossed his arms. How could Bones always make him feel like he was ten years old and back in juvie?

"Fine. Computer. Make this video classified. Authorized personnel only."

"Specify officer clearance."

"James Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura... Carol Marcus."

"Confirm order."

"Confirm." He turned to Bones, who was replacing his annoying device in its cabinet. Jim reminded himself to come back in the middle of the night and smash it into a million pieces. "Happy now?"

"I'm never happy. Why Carol?"

"She knows already anyway. Apparently everyone knows."

"Everyone doesn't know. She's trying to scare you. I'd have heard more about it if everyone knew."

Kirk scoffed. Since when would Bones know all of the Enterprise gossip? He was the doctor; he was busy, wasn't he?

"Don't look at me like that. While you're off spanking Spock, I _host_ the weekly sewing circle."

"You make it sound like it's a regular thing. It was one time."

"Let me tell you, they're more interested in that than they are in your Khan problem."

Kirk rubbed his face with his hands. It hurt. Everything hurt. And Bones's barbs weren't helping. "Where's Mr. Evans?"

"We put him in the guest quarters at the end of your hall."

"Great. I'm off," He paused on his way out the door. "Oh, and be sure to tell everyone how sweaty Spock and I got for _hours_ today. And that you _watched_."

There. He'd gotten him back. Bones groaned in disgust. Kirk tried to swagger down the hall in victory, but he was too sore.

* * *

Charlie paced in his room. What was he going to do? Eventually they were going to find out. And then they'd hate him even more than they already did!

He'd have to get rid of all of them. Get a fresh start. He heard something about a 'Colony 5' from one of the crew members while he'd been roaming the halls. Maybe he could go there?

His door hailed him. "Who is it?" He already knew. But Carol had said to act like he didn't.

"It's- the Captain."

Charlie opened the door. The Captain looked worse for wear. He could see it, through the Captain's mind. He had fought with Mr. Spock.

Charlie found this confusing. He thought they had liked each other. Now it looked like they hated each other. Which was it? He would never get this human thing right.

And why was he here now? Did he know? Was he going to arrest him? Kill him?

"Mr. Evans, the Doctor tells me you made an inappropriate gesture towards Carol Marcus today?"

"Ohhh." He let his breath out, relieved. It was just that.

"Yes, I saw you do it to Mr. Spock, and I thought that's what you're supposed to do when you like someone, but then she got mad at me. I did this-" Charlie spanked Kirk.

Kirk pursed his lips. Was that weird? Should he not have done that? Why was he so wrong about what to do _all the time_? HE sat down in his chair and tried to keep still.

"It's hard to explain. That can be a friendly gesture, but only-"

"Only between men?"

"No. It's just… there are certain relationships that allow… levels of… playfulness? Of intimacy?"

"I think I understand. I'm not intimate with Carol, so I shouldn't do that. But you and Mr. Spock are intimate."

"No! Uh…no, that's not…exactly what I mean either. You just have to feel it out. You know what I mean? Every friendship, every relationship, they're all going to be different. And you'll know that, the more people you meet. You just have to be cautious about where your actions are taking you, how fast you're going and if it's too fast. People get uncomfortable if they feel like someone is pushing them into knowing them faster than they want to know… or, be known…. does that make sense?"

The Captain made it sound even harder than he'd ever thought it could be.

"I don't know…"

The Captain made a sound that Charlie didn't recognize but his mind said it was frustration. He'd definitely use that sound in the future… if he could ever get the context right.

* * *

There was a knock on Uhura's door. A knock?

She got up from her bed where she'd been sprawled, reading Orion poetry. It was steamy stuff. She closed the book on her PADD and went to the door. She thought for novelty's sake she'd try opening it without knowing who was on the other side.

It swooshed open and Leonard was standing there, with a flower. It was one of those hybrid things Sulu had been working on. It was very pretty, a dark purple color.

"What is this?"

"A present. My good friend told me today that women like presents."

She grinned at him and took the flower. "Come in, then."

He sat down on her sofa. She got them each a glass of the Southern Comfort he'd left there the other day. He gently rolled the ice around his glass, diluting the liquor as it melted.

She remained standing, twirling the flower by its stem. "So what's going on? Are you okay?"

"All this time as a doctor, and it took me til now to realize life- is short. And painful. And you have to be joyful for as much of it as you can or the Devil will pull you down."

Uhura brushed the flower across his hair and then tossed it on the table. She sat down next to Leonard. "That's not the most convincing line I've ever heard. Kinda depressing, actually."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to hear the events of the past week of my life?"

Uhura shook her head. "No, but I'm not going to let you take me to bed because of pity. And you shouldn't want me to."

Leonard tipped his glass to her, and then drank it down. "Fair point. You're right. Can I just spend bend your ear, then?"

"Definitely," she said, letting her smile come back. "Or, you can let me bend yours. You have to hear what I was reading tonight. It will blow your socks off." She hopped up to retrieve her PADD.

Leonard chuckled. "Blow my socks off, huh? There's something you could never say to Mr. Pointy."

"Don't compare."

"I get all this to myself, too. This is definitely a better deal."

Uhura returned to find Leonard stretched out on the sofa, eating chocolate. "Oh, you brought that for me too? You must be really into me."

She took a piece of the chocolate and sat on the floor beside the couch to read some Orion verses aloud. The chocolate and his laughter made it even better.


	15. X marks the spot

Carol Marcus's hands flitted across her PADD nearly as quickly as her thoughts in her brain. She was just finishing a report on Charlie's capabilities. She'd learned quite a bit in the past several hours, more than she'd expected to discover, and considerably more than she'd hoped to discover. Telepathy, telekinesis, and apparently, the ability to call items into creation. At least small items. If he was capable of creating, could he- or would he- destroy as well?

At the beginning of the day she had been excited about the powerful teenage boy coming aboard. Now she was overwhelmed by anxiety. Charlie was a mercurial teenager. With a crush. On her. What would he do when he realized that Marcus would never be interested in him the way he wanted her to be? What would her rejection cause in his delicate chemistry?

She admitted to herself that Kirk had a point. She was trying to weaponize this boy, but he was already a loose cannon.

After sending her report, she faced what she'd been dreading the past several hours. It was time for her date. She brought the dagger along with her. It had a double purpose. She could use it to show him how important it was to her, how thoughtful he'd been, as a sign of her approval- or she could use it to protect herself, if need be. She hoped it needn't.

* * *

Charlie waited in the rec room, dressed in a fitted blue suit, something he knew Carol thought was attractive. Around him, crew members laughed and talked, worked out, played games, some even sang and danced. It was a merry environment. A little too merry for Charlie's liking. He didn't understand why so many people would want to be around each other all the time. Didn't it get tiring?

He thought about the earlier events in the rec room. Kirk had fought Spock. He wanted to see it. He glanced through the computer's files and watched the film in his head. Wow. It was impressive. Charlie wished he could be like the Captain- he was strong and fast and he had amazing stamina. In all of the computer's records, he had never seen a human move like Captain Kirk did.

But more than wanting Kirk's physical qualities, Charlie yearned for someone who would want to fight with him, who could take him on, in the way that Spock did. They were matched. They enjoyed the struggle. He wanted that. Except there was no one like him. He was the only one. And he couldn't find a match. They were either too weak to fight him at all- like everyone on this ship, and definitely the Antares- or they were strong enough to…

Charlie tried not to think about them. As if Carol knew he needed to be distracted, she arrived just then. He rose from his chair and went to greet her. He kissed her on the hand.

"Does this work better? Than the other thing?"

Carol smiled at him. "Much better. Thank you for your consideration of that."

"Anything for you," he grinned awkwardly. Her smile fell. Like he usually did, he felt like a total idiot in front of her. That was the wrong thing to say. But why?

"What would you like to do Charlie? Maybe we could play cards?"

She sat at one of the tables and he followed, sitting on the side next to hers. He let his knee bump against hers. She pulled her knee away. Maybe if he impressed her enough with his power, she would like him more?

He took the deck of cards on the table and told her to pick one. She did. He shuffled it back into the deck and pulled it out, no problem. She clapped.

That was nothing. He asked her to pick another card. She did. This time he held it out to her on his palm, and suddenly it burned to a crisp, curling blackly in on itself. Not a moment later, another crew member walked by and set Carol's card on the table.

"How did you do that? Did you talk to him before?" She gaped at the card, laughing.

Charlie laughed. "I didn't need to!"

Carol stopped laughing. She seemed confused.

"It's easy. I can do almost anything."

Suddenly, lights flashed and horns blared. The ship was in red alert. People scrambled around the room. Some of them left. Then, five seconds later, the red alert stopped.

"Like that!"

"You did that?"

Charlie nodded excitedly. Now she would praise his power.

"You can't do that, Charlie! Everyone's going to think something's wrong! That alert is only for emergencies."

Charlie crossed his arms. This didn't make any sense. Everything he thought she'd like, it was like she reacted in the opposite way. She was so counter intuitive! He searched within her mind for something she enjoyed, something that would make her happy.

"Ok, I won't do that anymore. How about we calm everyone down a little bit?"

The room dropped into silence except for the voices and breaths of Charlie and Carol. She stared around the room. People were still talking. Their mouths moved. But no sounds were coming out. Slowly, they were realizing this. A song started playing, loudly, over the intercom. It was an easy, flowing, Risian pop tune. One of Carol's favorites.

"Did you find that song in my head, Charlie?"

"Yeah, do you like it? We could go anywhere in the ship and it would be playing, just for you."

"Stop this right now, Charlie. I'll leave if you don't stop."

"No you won't," he said calmly, and he could see that she was trying to stand up from her chair. She wouldn't be able to. He had complete control over her now.

"If you don't stop, the Captain will have to step in. Do you want that?" She was warning him. Threatening him. He didn't feel particularly threatened. But he was tired of her yelling at him. Maybe she'd be happy with him again if he let everyone go?

The babble of voices filled the room again, and the music stopped. There was a hail. It was Captain Kirk's voice. "Dr. Marcus, do you copy?"

Carol got to her feet successfully this time, looking relieved, and went to the wall. "Yes Captain."

"Do you have any idea what the hell that was?"

"I take full responsibility, Captain. I was performing a couple additional tests on Mr. Evans," he hated when she didn't call him Charlie. She looked over at him, glaring. "I apologize."

"Warn us next time, Doctor. Kirk out."

She heaved a sigh and turned to Charlie. "Well that was a close one. You're lucky I stepped in for you."

Several people around were staring at Charlie. They were afraid of him. They didn't like him. Suddenly, Charlie didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be safe and alone. No, not all alone.

"I want to go. Come with me."

He walked out of the rec room and down the hall to the turbolift. Carol kept his pace, walking beside him. "Charlie," she said. He looked over at her. The way she was moving was strange. Fluid, but unnatural. Probably because he was making her move with him. "Let me go."

"I can't. You wouldn't come with me. You would say no."

"Even if I did, this isn't the way to react. _Forcing_ me to do things is not the way to get me, Charlie. You must let me have my free will."

The turbolift took them to the level where Charlie's quarters were. He didn't have to command it with his voice- his brain was already doing that.

"If I let you go… then would you like me?"

Carol stared at him. The lines in her face were saying something that Charlie didn't want to hear her say aloud. But he let her, because that's what she wanted.

"No. I will never feel the same towards you as you feel towards me, Charlie. You will never have me."

The doors opened and Charlie stalked angrily down the hall. Carol followed behind him now, still in his power.

"There are some things in the world, Charlie, no matter how powerful you are, that you can not have. They are just not for you."

A crewman brushed shoulders with Charlie. He turned and glared at the crewman, and he disappeared- into thin air. Carol stared at the spot where the man had been standing- with fear in her eyes.

"Say that again!" Charlie shouted. Carol shook her head defiantly.

"Bring him back!"

"He's gone now, Carol. And it's your fault." He dragged her away, into his quarters, and locked the door behind them. He leaned against the wall, just looking at the stationary, nearly frozen Carol Marcus. He chuckled. Her outside looked just like her heart right now, he thought. But what a terrible joke.

"Please let me go," she asked, meekly. "I will try- to give you what you want."

That intrigued him. How could she know what he wanted when even he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe he should just try it to see what she would do? What's the worst she could do? He would just take hold of her again if she tried anything funny.

He watched her visibly relax into her own skin and movements again. She ran hands nervously through her hair and across her arms. She came towards him. Close. So close. Her face was inches from his. She placed her lips on his. They were warm and soft. They tasted as pink as they looked. Her fingers touched the wall before she wrapped them around his shoulders and neck. She felt so light to him.

Slowly, she pulled her lips away, and slowly moved away from him. He caught her arm. "No…let's, can we do that again?"

"No Charlie. I have to go now."

"No! You can't go!"

"I gave you what you wanted. You have to let me have what I want to."

"No…now I want more… do you want me to make someone else disappear? Maybe- you?"

"You wouldn't do that-"

* * *

Kirk and Spock, phasers raised, ran down the hall to Charlie's quarters. The awkward conversation between Charlie and Doctor Marcus was being broadcast to the entire ship. She'd turned on the intercom without Charlie noticing. His respect for Carol had just multiplied exponentially. And now he had, moron that he was, finally made the connection he needed to solve what happened to the Antares.

Spock paused at the door to watch Kirk punch in the override code. The doors swooshed open, and they aimed at Charlie. Carol was backing away from Charlie as he stroked her hair.

"Get away from her."

Charlie turned to them, groaning in annoyance. "Why?"

Kirk's hands folded together. He looked at them, confused. His phaser had disappeared. Spock's had, too.

"Captain-"

"Yeah, Spock, I know."

Charlie looked at them and smiled. "I have an idea," he said, turning to smile at Carol, too.

"Whatever it is, maybe we should talk about it first," Carol suggested.

"No, this will work." He said. "Since you won't let me show you what I want us to be, I'll illustrate, with Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock."

"What are you-" Kirk started, but he didn't get to finish, because Spock had just pushed him against the wall. He couldn't help it- his eyes were drawn away from Charlie and towards Spock's eyes. He wasn't doing this by himself. Charlie. Charlie was their puppeteer. Well, fuck. First Khan, now Charlie. Would he ever have control over his own body?

Spock ground against him in a primal way. It was, well, it was like Spock was a teenager, clumsy in his touches. Spock bent so that his nose and mouth nestled against Kirk's neck. A little shiver went through him.

"Stop it, Charlie! This is wrong!" He faintly heard Carol's pleas.

He knew what was coming. If this was Charlie's fantasy of him and Carol… Spock slowly raised his face and brought his lips, closed tightly, to Kirk's lips. It was the most innocent kiss Kirk had ever experienced. It was unknowing, just a question, an imitation of what he had seen or read about.

Kirk had the uncanny feeling of being a doll, jerked around and repositioned in a flat, superficial way. There was no passion in their forced physical affection. He could only imagine the discomfort Spock was feeling. Spock pulled away for a breath, and now Kirk felt his own face move forward to kiss him. His lips parted, and then closed over Spock's bottom lip, leaving just a trace of moisture there.

Again, their eyes were moved to look at each other. He didn't want to look at Spock right now. He was blushing. He wasn't in control, it wasn't his fault they were kissing, but, he felt like he should be. A little Khan would be welcome right now. Of course he'd just fought all of that out of himself a few hours ago. He made a pact with himself to save some next time, in case of emergency.

Kirk could see Spock behind his eyes. They were as dark and shining as usual, a gleam of intellect reflecting in them. And right now, Kirk could see what he imagined was in his own eyes too. What could they do? Where would Charlie stop? Would he continue to teach himself by playing with them?

He felt his hands raise and his thumbs make circles on Spock's ears. Spock's hands covered his. Their faces came together for another kiss, lips parted for both this time. The sensation felt more natural. It was almost pleasant. They repeated the movement a few times, and breathed into each other's mouths, before being pulled away again.

Kirk could sense the curious, hungry eyes of Charlie, absorbing every detail of this fantasy he was enacting.

Kirk's hands dropped. His fingers ran along Spock's jaw, his neck, and down along his sides, smoothing the blue shirt. They stopped at his hem. One of Spock's hands rested on the wall beside Kirk's head. Spock's other hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt collar.

Kirk felt his fingers curl now, up under the shirt, and the black shirt underneath. He felt Spock's stomach, the hair there and the lines of his hipbones. This was not good.

He felt his hands search around Spock's torso and chest. His fingers xylophoned along Spock's ribcage. And pushed his shirts up a few inches. What was Charlie doing? What was going to happen here?

Spock's breathing was heavy. Kirk noticed that his was too. He felt his fingers move down, now, to Spock's trousers. His fingers slid just under the waist of the pants and made a small arc over his hips and returned together again at the button. He popped the button open.

Something happened then, that was- indefinable. Strange. Terrifying.

Kirk wanted Charlie to continue. He felt himself, not giving in, but moving with Charlie's will, voluntarily.

But it wasn't real. It was Charlie's Marionette Show. Kirk didn't want this. If this were ever to… happen naturally, really happen, there would be just the two of them, not the four of them. And a 16-year-old would definitely not be telling him how to approach this situation.

That must have been what snapped him out of it. He tore his hands away from Spock, raising them against the wall as if in surrender. It was exactly the opposite of that, though. "Charlie. Wait."

"Don't stop! You guys were just getting good."

"You mean _you_ were just getting good. I understand what's happening Charlie. Look inside me. You know I know exactly what you're going through right now. I feel the same way. All the time! I feel overwhelmed- taken over. I feel like, I have no control _at all_, especially when I need it the most. Sometimes I can't tell which parts are me and which are the thing working inside me."

"Is that why you were fighting Mr. Spock?"

Kirk didn't realize that Charlie knew about the fight. But of course he did. He knew all of it. "Yes, yes. Exactly. There's something in my blood. It pushes me to extremes that I couldn't go to otherwise. But the fight- that wasn't about losing control. I'm trying to work through those times, I'm trying to get even more in control. To make my blood work for me, in the way I want it to."

Charlie didn't respond really, but he nodded. Kirk was ready to go there now. "Charlie- are you responsible- for what happened to the Antares?"

"Yes," Charlie whispered, barely audible.

"You made those people disappear?"

Charlie nodded again.

"Then do what I did in the fight. Use your power. Bring them back. Make them- uh, undisappear."

If only Spock's tongue weren't being held captive, Kirk was sure he'd have something to say about that word he just made up.

"There's no ship anymore. I can't put the Antares back together." He was getting weepy now. Guilty. Repentant. That was progress right there. And he glanced at Carol as if to say- now we know he has _some _kind of limit. She made a tilt of acknowledgment towards him.

"That's okay, Charlie. Bring them here. We'll take care of them. All you have to do is bring them back."

"What do I get out of it?"

Kirk tried to think. Well, he needed to make Charlie someone else's problem. This couldn't keep happening for five years. "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Charlie already had an answer. "Colony 5?"

"Yes. It's a deal. As long as you bring them back, and promise to try to keep control."

Charlie let them go and sat in his desk chair. Kirk felt his spine slump a little against the wall. Spock let out a strangled sound and buried his head in Kirk's chest. Kirk didn't know how to react. He wrapped his arms around Spock, to give him a hug, but suddenly Spock straightened up and moved away from him, fixing his button and pulling down his shirts.

There was a hail.

"Cap'n- ye're no' gonna believe this."

"What is it, Scotty?"

"The entire crew of tha Antares just materialized en tha middle of engineerin'."

"That's great news. Send them to Bones."

"Oh- ah intend to!"

Carol stepped over and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "And the crewman?"

"He's there too," Charlie muttered. He pulled his shoulder away from Carol.

Another hail. Uhura. What was it this time?

"Captain, you should come to the bridge…someone here would like to speak to you and Charlie."

* * *

There it was, if he wasn't staring at it, he wouldn't have believed it. There, on the view screen, was clearly a floating green head in the middle of space.

As soon as Charlie stepped onto the bridge he convulsed in shock and fear, trying to get away. "Don't let them take me!"

Bones, looking pale at the sight of the green head, stepped over and gave him a hypo of something, and held his arms. Charlie calmed immediately and stared at the thing.

"Who are you?" Kirk wondered how many times he'd have to ask that question.

"We raised the boy. He has overcome his impulses. He has shown restraint. He acted on the good of his people and his ship. He may continue to be- independent- for now. We will continue to watch him. For now he has our approval."

"You raised him? Can you answer some questions for us?"

"No." The green head answered, and then disappeared.

"Well that was rude," Kirk plopped into his chair, crossing his arms and legs. "Lay in a course for Colony 5 and take us there, now. Let's get away from any other floating appendages."

The ship hit warp. They readjusted to the feeling. Bones guided Charlie back to the turbolift. "Hey Spock-"

"Yes Doctor,"

"I'll be damned. You were right. The fairytale Thasians are real."

"You are admitting an error?"

"I say when I'm wrong."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "And if I am ever wrong, I shall take your approach as well."

Bones hmphed. "Try to give a hobgoblin a compliment-" The doors closed on he and the drugged Charlie.

Carol turned to Spock. "You know, a little modesty might serve you. Clearly, you don't know everything." She made a nod towards Kirk, of all people. He did a double take.

He and Spock shared a glance- at least they meant to look at each other this time. He wondered if the same thoughts- thoughts of certain- possibilities- had gone through Spock's head too.


	16. Morning Dew

A/N: Been getting a little plotty lately, so this is a break. Hope you like it. ;)

* * *

Spock hesitated for 24.04 seconds, before hailing his Captain's quarters. He was not certain why he felt this visit was necessary. There was an illogical drive, pushing him towards this. Perhaps it had been a consequence of Charlie Evans' telekinetic display with them.

He had procured a reason to tell the Captain, should he question Spock's intentions. They had fought for 3.2 Earth hours in the deck five rec room the previous day. Their ratio of combat to calm was unacceptable.

He intended to spend a 3.2 hour duration of calm in proximity with the captain in order to maintain a stable Captain/Commander relationship. Or as the Captain would name it, friendship. If their roles were too often in opposition- which they were entirely capable of, regardless of the content of the Captain's blood- they may replace the affection they had cultivated with their new habit of conflict.

Spock realized he had been waiting for a response to his hail for 2.31 minutes. He pressed the button again, briefly thinking of the manner in which the Captain preferred to handle the door controls. He felt his pulse increase at this thought.

"Who's it?" A fatigued voice asked over the intercom.

"Commander Spock."

The Captain chuckled over the intercom. "OK 'Commander,' come in."

The doors opened. Spock did not see the Captain, so he entered the quarters. He looked towards the sitting area and the restroom but he did not see him. There was a noise and he noticed the comforter on the Captain's bed rustle.

The Captain pushed his covers down to his waist and stretched, looking blearily, not at Spock, but at the clock next to his bed. He groaned and turned over, burying his head in his pillow. Spock studied the way the Captain's bare shoulder blades slid up and down. He followed the line of his spine, from the nape of his neck, down to his-

"Spock, it's eight in the morning. On my day off. You don't think you could have let me sleep in?"

His words were muffled, but the tone of his voice was clear. He was too lacking in energy to be angry with Spock, but he was… disgruntled. It was an emotion Spock more often assigned to Doctor McCoy, but in this case, the Captain was behaving similarly.

"I apologize. When would you prefer me to return?"

There was no answer. "Captain?"

There was a response this time, but not an intended one. The Captain made a soft nasal sound. A snore, if he was not mistaken. Spock approached the sleeping Captain curiously, crossing to the other side of the bed to gain access to the Captain's face.

There was a faint red line across his cheek, evidence of the pressure of the pillow on his skin. Half of his face was obscured by a fair, freckled arm. His lips pouted on the sheets. A small droplet of saliva threatened to drop at his next exhale. Stubble trailed from his angular sideburn and ended halfway down his throat. His visible eye was closed, blocking the bright cyan iris from its beam of focus.

Instead, for the first time, Spock noticed the heavy, wild eyebrows of the Captain, almost triangular in the curious way they arched in the middle and tapered downward at the ends. One of the Captain's lashes was bent from sleep, interfering with the arc and curve of the rest.

There was a sheen to his skin. It wasn't quite perspiration, but it betrayed that the temperature beneath the Captain's covers was higher than his body preferred. Spock stepped closer.

"Jim?" He asked, louder. The Captain turned, laying on his back now, but didn't open his eyes. His snores continued, consistent, shallow, pleasing in their rhythm. Spock leaned over and took a corner of the comforter. He lifted it and pulled it off of the bed.

Jim was wearing only his Starfleet regulation underwear, the sheen on his face evident all over his body. Spock turned to fold the comforter properly. He set it beside the bed. He paused, looking at Jim's body. It was not dissimilar from his own. He had very often seen Jim without a shirt, but it was rare that Spock saw him in his entirety.

Jim had more flesh than he did. His upper arms and legs were slightly bulkier, as was his upper torso. His pectorals and gluteals had more mass than Spock's. They were not Vulcan features, they were alien, but Spock was not disturbed by them. He found these differences physically appealing.

Jim grasped at his pillow, bringing it away from his head and into a tight embrace. He paused in his snoring to grumble at the pillow. Spock tilted his head and felt his lips pull upwards slightly. Jim was so similar sleeping to when he was awake, but somehow he was less… annoying. Perhaps it was his lack of speech.

"Spock…" Jim grumbled. Was he waking? Spock backed away 3 feet, towards the couch in the sitting area. But Jim did not make any other movement, and after 7 seconds, returned to his snores, tightening his grip on the pillow.

Spock chastised himself for examining the Captain as he had, without the Captain's knowledge. Though he supposed the practice would be stranger if the Captain was awake and aware of Spock's close analysis of his anatomy. Spock thought for a moment of the context there would have to be for this practice to be allowed, and felt his cheekbones go verdant.

Distracting himself from these thoughts, he retrieved a PADD from the Captain's desk and sat on the couch. He would entertain himself otherwise until the Captain woke naturally. Spock read what was on the PADD- it was a list of occurrences: more specifically, a list of the times Spock and the Captain had been in combat. Each instance on the list had a detailed description, each action catalogued, of the attacks and blocks, and other difficult to categorize strategies, that each had employed against the other.

Spock felt himself drawn into the Captain's list. He had not realized that the Captain was so observant of detail. He had assumed that Jim preferred to look at what he called the "big picture." Doctor McCoy often clamored that he "couldn't see the trees for the forest." Spock thought this was one of the Captain's great talents, but it appeared that he had been hiding other skills from his first officer.

He lifted an eyebrow and continued reading. The last instance on the list had an initial description, followed by a large question mark and "[see security feed]." He had effectively blacked out for most of their fight the previous day.

Spock initially felt shame. While he had been in a similarly compromised physical state to the Captain, he did remember the entire fight. It was a strange, fascinating experience. He had never experienced combat comparable to that fight before. The awkward, violent, arbitrary motions of fighting had given way to what Spock categorized as a dance. While their actions were to harm, they were controlled and limited attacks, allowing the other to inflict as much damage on the returning blow. It was what Jim wanted. It was control; he was in control, of a kind.

Spock deleted the question mark and began typing.

* * *

Kirk stretched and yawned, totally rested. It was rare that he got enough sleep to feel this way. He grinned. Nothing like a full night's sleep to put him in a good mood.

He went to kick off his covers, like he usually did, and then noticed. There were no covers on him. His grin disappeared. He sat up, swinging his feet to the floor. There in front of him, on his couch, Spock sat, typing on his PADD. Kirk couldn't say he was unhappy to wake up with Spock in his room, but he hadn't expected it. His stomach flipped. He crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling exposed. Spock was sitting perfectly straight, perfectly in uniform, buttoned up. Kirk was in his underwear with terrible bedhead.

"Spock! How'd you get in here?!"

Spock raised his eyes from the PADD. Kirk noticed that his ears and cheeks were green. But they had been before he looked at him, so he couldn't take that as a compliment. Spock's eyes roved once, down to Kirk's toes and back up to his eyes. His expression was too flat for Kirk to be able to tell if he was grossed out or if he liked what he saw.

"You told me to enter. You opened the door for me."

"And then I went back to sleep."

"Affirmative."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"Your voice and appearance conveyed that more sleep was necessary." Spock returned his eyes to the PADD. Kirk looked around for his black shirt. It was on his nightstand. And next to his nightstand was his comforter, folded in a way Kirk wasn't even capable of. Spock had taken his blanket off of him and folded it. What? Why?

He glanced sharply over at Spock. Spock did not react. Kirk grabbed his black shirt and stood up. Spock looked up at him now. He walked slowly over to the couch, not putting his shirt on yet. He was too interested in the clinical way his Commander was looking at him.

"What's up? What'd you want to talk about?"

"I do not desire a discussion on any specific topic."

Kirk frowned incredulously at him, shifting his weight. Spock's eyes flicked over him.

"So you came here just to hang out?"

It was a second before Spock responded, "Affirmative, Captain."

Kirk chuckled and plopped himself on the couch next to Spock, shirt still in hand. "And to watch me sleep?"

Spock looked uncomfortable with Kirk's sudden closeness, but Kirk didn't care. They were plenty close all the time, on the bridge, when they were fighting. And he didn't have a problem with Kirk being mostly naked while he was unconscious. It was a little perverted, now he thought about it.

"Captain, I did not intend to observe your rest. I removed your comforter because you appeared to be experiencing discomfort from the resulting heat."

"I like to sweat while I sleep," Kirk responded, trying to make eye contact with Spock. He was avoiding him.

"I was unaware."

"I know. That's okay. You'll know for next time." Kirk grinned. He knew that would throw him off.

Spock turned to look at him. Again, that little flick of his eyes. Kirk pulled on his shirt, deciding he'd put the poor Vulcan through enough.

"So, twelve hours to burn before I have to be on the bridge. What should we do? Rec room? Spar?"

"I would prefer a more peaceful activity, Jim."

Kirk nodded. They had been fighting a lot. Maybe Spock coming over here was some kind of peace offering. But it wasn't real fighting. It was Khan-Kirk fighting. They were getting along well, outside of those circumstances. He smiled at Spock, thinking this.

He crossed the room to brush his teeth, leaving the door to the bathroom open. Spock's eyes followed him. He put the PADD down beside him. Spock did something now that Kirk found super weird. He got up and followed Kirk to the bathroom. He leaned on the doorframe and openly watched the ritual of Kirk brushing his teeth. It was oddly domestic.

"Perhaps we should have breakfast," Spock suggested.

"Asking me out for coffee, are you?" Kirk said through a mouth of toothpaste, smirking. He winked at Spock through the mirror.

"We could remain in your quarters, if you prefer." The joke had gone over his head. He guessed Vulcans didn't do a lot of asking people out on dates. They probably just decided it would be logical to mate and that was that.

"Sure, the replicator's over there."

Spock pressed a number of buttons on it. He brought a couple of dishes to the small table in front of the couch. He returned to the bathroom, just as Kirk finished wiping the last bit of toothpaste from his mouth, with a cup of coffee for him. He held a cup of tea for himself.

Kirk smiled and took the cup of coffee, his fingers landing, accidentally, on Spock's. Spock let them remain, for a moment, looking into Kirk's eyes, before taking his hand away.

Then Kirk somehow knew. It was evidence. This whole visit was evidence. Spock had thought about it too. He was exploring the possibility of… intimacy with Kirk. Charlie's weird possession of them had pushed them to really think about what this was. Were they just officers… friends?

Kirk wanted to ask Spock if he'd meant to let that be a kiss, but he thought he might scare Spock away.

"Thank you," he said instead, staring back into Spock's eyes. He took a slurp. Perfectly tan with milk, and overly sweet, just like he liked it. He followed Spock back to the couch. There were a selection of alien fruits in a bowl, and some kind of baked things, similar to croissants.

Spock sipped his tea and delicately sliced one of the fruits. Kirk stole a slice to try. It was delicious. He made a noise of contentment, and took a whole fruit from the bowl to bite into, as he leaned back on the couch. He let his shoulder lean against Spock's. Spock used a fork to eat each slice of the fruit. Kirk stared at him while he did so.

"Jim, you are staring at me."

"Now you know how I feel."


	17. Oil Can

A/N: Hey all you readers and reviewers. Love you guys. As always, let me know if you have any comments or suggestions. I am happy when you are happy. Like I said, this is a slow burn fic, and I mean that. So many fics are about the sudden realization of how much K and S love and have always loved each other. I am interested in what it would have been like if in the late 60s, they could have had a building and paying off relationship (with ups and downs) like any other TV (and heterosexual) romance. I hope you all like that idea too. =)

* * *

Spock suddenly became more aware of himself. He was conscious, of course, of where he was, what he was doing, how much space he took up. But he had never thought of himself with the level of detail he had just devoted to analyzing Jim. And it appeared that Jim was aware of the scrutiny Spock was applying toward him.

He had accepted Spock's kiss. He knew what it was… what it meant when their fingers touched. From now on Spock could not dismiss Jim's physical contact as ignorant.

Spock lifted his napkin and dabbed at his lips. He held his fork loosely, hand resting on his knee, while he chewed the piece of fruit in his mouth. He wondered what his throat looked like when he swallowed.

So he swallowed. He watched as Jim's eyes followed the movement. Then Jim looked up at Spock- they were observing each other. He chuckled at Spock, and took a bite of the whole fruit he was holding.

Like that apple. From the first moment.

Juice spilt from it, down Jim's cheek and chin. His tongue flicked out to lick it back into his mouth, but he didn't get all of it. There was still a drip on his jawline. Spock felt a brief urge to lick it off of him. Instead he reached out his napkin and dabbed Jim's face. Jim took on a less amused expression. Had he reacted incorrectly?

"Put down the napkin, Spock."

"For what reason, Captain?"

For what reason…." He was awaiting a response. Spock could not predict what he desired Spock to say. "…. Jim. We're off duty."

"Jim." In any case, without explanation, Spock obeyed the order. He had finished his fruit. There was no reason to continue holding his napkin. He folded it and set it neatly beside his plate. He set his fork on top of it.

While he was adjusting his fork with his right hand, so that it lay straight, parallel to the napkin, he felt Jim's fingers interlace with his left hand.

He forgot about the fork, turning to look at Jim's action. It was not aggressive or rough. The middle joints of their fingers were aligned. The pads of Jim's fingers rested gently on the base of Spock's fingers. The pad of his thumb pressed lightly against the pad of Spock's thumb.

He felt a wave of lightness. Spock had the strange sensation that he was filled with helium. His toes might lift off the floor at any moment.

Before he reacted physically- as he could not determine yet how he would do so- he looked at Jim's face. The emotion he met there was not what he expected. He had expected the cocky grin that accompanied his constant flirtation, or the solemn, resolute face he wore when he wanted Spock to know that they were true friends, mortally connected.

Right now his expression had more fear in it than he had ever seen Jim experience. The blue quartz of his irises was outlined in white. His pouting lips were pushed together, making his nostrils flare.

Jim was in his normal physiological state. Or at least, he was not experiencing the effects of Khan's blood. Through their physical contact, Spock could confirm this- his pulse was that of a normal human's.

The most probable explanation was that Jim was afraid of Spock. Or was he afraid of how Spock would react? He wanted nothing less than to cause Jim fear.

But Spock did not only want to erase his Captain's fear. He wanted to show his approval.

They would be by each other's sides for five years. They were tied together by friendship as well as occupation. Jim's physical challenges could be matched only by Spock. As they had both expressed to each other, they were, objectively, aesthetically pleasing individuals. If they were to exchange affection of a physical or- sexual nature, it would be logical.

But, if his union with Jim was logical, why was it that whenever they touched, Spock felt so illogical?

Fulfilling his latter thought, Spock closed his eyes. He pressed his fingers down between Jim's, until the soft flesh between them met, and his fingers grasped below Jim's knuckles. He brought his thumb down to Jim's wrist, pulling his hand so that their palms pressed together. He heard Jim sigh, as in relief.

He opened his eyes again, looking into Jim's. Again, it wasn't the cocky grin or the solemn stare, nor was it fear. Now it was a look Spock was familiar with. But he never thought Jim would direct that look towards him.

It was awe. It was when an impulsive plan of his worked, or whenever Jim looked at the stars. His mouth and mind were open.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

Their moment was broken when Jim was hailed. He gave a frustrated look down at their locked hands. Then he let go and went to the intercom.

"What is it?"

* * *

The crew on the bridge, only two of them Alpha, stared at the small rotating object in their view.

Sulu looked over at Uhura as she tried to decide what to call it. It was sending them a signal. But it was nothing she had seen before. It wasn't in standard. It was something archaic- in both language and format. And it was faint.

"Captain there's a-"

She paused, asking Sulu with her eyes, what to call it. He shrugged.

"A what?!"

Kirk sounded pissed. What right did he have to be upset? He was off today. She was still on the stupid bridge while everybody else- even Spock, who didn't care either way- got a day off.

"There's a transmitter thing out here. What would you like us to do with it, Captain?" She said Captain in the most contemptuous voice she could.

There was a moment of silence. "Be right there." He hung up. She huffed, rolling her eyes at Sulu.

* * *

Kirk got dressed, enjoying that his hand-holding friend was standing right there, watching him. This was a weird development. He felt giddy from it. Light-headed. His breaths were giving him too much oxygen. He laughed.

"Is something humorous, Jim?"

"No, I'm just-" He continued to laugh, pulling his last boot on. He stopped on his way to the door, grasping Spock by the shoulders, thumbs pressing lightly on his collarbone. "I'm just happy." He gave Spock his widest smile, and then headed out the door.

Spock kept beside him at his pace as they made their way to the bridge. Kirk looked over for one moment to see that Spock had an upwards tug to his mouth at the moment too.

* * *

The doors of the turbolift opened and spat out Kirk and Spock onto the bridge.

"Ok, what is this thing?" Kirk said, going right up to the window and squinting his eyes to look at it.

But that didn't fool Uhura. She saw it the moment they were on the bridge. They were grinning. Both of them. Spock showed it less than the Captain, but it was there. It was a rare occasion that they agreed on something being funny, or even amusing. It was rare they agreed at all. What could have possibly happened between Kirk being angry with her and both of them grinning on the bridge?

Weirdos.

Sulu zoomed in on the object for Kirk. He twisted his mouth up. Spock took a moment at the science station before joining the Captain at the screen.

Uhura knew from his rants when they were dating that it was illogical for Kirk to stand at the window, that he could see whatever he wanted of the view as closely as he pleased from his chair.

She remembered asking once why he would go stand next to him there, if it was so illogical. Spock countered that he did so because his physical proximity to the Captain was more likely to persuade the Captain to his opinion, because of the Captain's short attention span (some kind of out of sight out of mind argument), and that if he stood there next to Kirk, he would be more likely to think they were allies.

Uhura was just recalling this when Spock did something ridiculous. Blatant. He brushed his shoulder against Kirk's. Her mouth dropped open.

Kirk did that to Spock all the time- and yeah, Spock didn't react. He let Kirk do it. But that's cause Kirk was Kirk. He was touchy-feely, flirty, and loved to push things to the limit. But Spock had never done that. Even when Spock had agreed to PDA with Uhura, it was when no one could really see it, between their stations at the back of the bridge. This was literally in everyone's eye line.

Uhura looked around. No one batted an eye. She had been the only one to catch it. Sheesh, for explorers of the galaxy, these people needed to brush up on their studies of other cultures.

"What is that? Something's written on its side," Kirk said.

Uhura took a video of the rotating transmitter and slowed it down. He was right. Plain as day it said VALIANT on its side. Plain as day? She'd been hanging out with Leonard too much.

"It says Valiant, sir."

"Valiant? What is that?"

Uhura did a quick search. Ohhh. That's interesting. "It's an old ship Captain. Pre-Federation. It went missing back in 2067."

"Beam it in here. Maybe we can figure something out about the ship from it."

"Sending coordinates to Scotty," Sulu answered.

"Receiving, Cap'n," Scotty answered through the intercom. A few seconds later, he was laughing.

Kirk gave a bemused expression to the rest of his bridge. "What's so funny, Scotty?"

"Aye, it's jus' this theng. It looks lak Keenser maght goo ahead an' fla off wit it!"

Kirk let all seriousness go at that moment. He turned to Uhura. "It's all yours. I'll see you later and you can tell me all about it."

"Wait," Uhura said. Kirk didn't care about the centuries old transmitter? It wasn't like him to enjoy his days off. Not when they weren't docked at a planet anyway. "Why is it mine?"

"You're the communications officer. It's a transmitter. Don't you want to figure out what it's saying?"

"Yeah…" Uhura said. Of course she wanted to know. But usually she was competing with Kirk and Spock wanting to know these things too. There was something strange going on.

"Good. Thank you, Lieutenant." He strolled off toward the turbolift, a professional-looking Vulcan right behind him.

"Commander," Uhura said, knowing this was the way to get to the bottom of it. Spock stopped and turned to her at once. Kirk paused, one foot in the turbolift, to keep the door from closing.

"Yes?"

"Since you are the Chief Science Officer, I'd appreciate your assistance in studying the transmitter. Would you mind?"

"I will assist in any way I can."

Uhura smiled. Good. She had him for the rest of the day then. She got up from her station and joined the two of them in the turbolift. Kirk gave her one of those sideways glares.

"Sulu, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The doors closed and they moved down and back, across the ship.

"What's going on here?" She asked immediately, arms crossing over her chest. She wasn't really expecting an answer, but she at least wanted to see what their reactions would be.

Spock and Kirk immediately locked eyes with each other. Spock broke the contact and turned his attention to Uhura. "Nyota, I-" and then he didn't say anything. It was like a circuit came loose or something.

"It's our day off, that's all. We had plans," Kirk stepped in to say. "And anyway, you're brilliant, we have all kinds of faith in you."

"I know that already."

"Yeah well. You don't have to know everything, do you?" Kirk gave her a catty look.

The turbolift stopped at his floor and he got off, not looking back at them. What was that?! Uhura made a face at Spock. He'd returned to being impassive. Somehow, that look…. she loved that look.

Before she knew it she was melting into his arms in a hug. He returned the hug.

"I miss you," She said. She didn't mean it as anything more than that, but it was entirely true.

"It is reciprocated."

"Good. Can we talk about our lives today, a little?" She set her chin on his chest, the way she used to, and stared up at him. He drooped his chin a little to look down on her.

"Affirmative. I have… questions." She raised an eyebrow at him. It was her pet imitation of him.

"Questions? From the omniscient Spock? About what?"

"Emotion" was his answer. She nodded into his hollow chest. She realized, for the first time in a while, that his heart wasn't there.


	18. All is Fair

A/N: More plot now! Hope you enjoy. We're now moving into the episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" if you'd like to follow along in your TOS manuals. Shout outs to the lovely readers HyenaGreyscale, America96, AiLoveS, hpets, FEELS-DISTRIBUTER, kana117, quenofthieves, Khashana, ncalkins, The Death of Heaven, Yingxs, and xlunasxgrisx. Thank you for your reads and your comments! ^.^

And to my regulars, thank you for continuing to motivate me. You guys are super awesome! (Gembomz, avengerspotter, CHiKa-RoXy, SilverFox588, Ellstra, Mikaela II, Sheepdog20, kaichrono, Arch-Nemesis, pyrolover3, and Daisukino) You guys make me want to write for ever and ever. 3

* * *

The 'Valiant' transmitter thing was beamed aboard and moved to one of the laboratories on deck two. Uhura and Spock ran their tricorders across its surface. They'd confirmed there wasn't any deadly radiation or similar coming from it, just the old radio waves, but they wore the standard safety gloves anyway.

"Lieutenant, I believe you said this transmitter belonged to a Terran ship?"

"The SS Valiant…" She put down her tricorder and picked up her PADD to make sure she was getting the details right. Spock was a stickler for details. "Can you believe, in all this space, we just happened to come across it? If Scotty hadn't been testing the core, we would have been in warp. We would have gone right past it."

"It is an event of low probability. There must be some logical explanation for the Enterprise's high tendency to interact with such events."

Uhura cackled at his half-frustration, half -oke. "Right?!"

He gave her an upwards turn to his mouth. This was nice, being here with him, doing their jobs, being friends. She liked it.

But she stared at him just a little too long, and self-consciously looked back down at her PADD. "The Valiant had the same mission we do. They were assigned to explore the deepest reaches of the galaxy. And- then they lost contact."

"Is there a description of the signal?"

"No. I guess we'll have to translate this baby." She patted the transmitter and then ran her finger along its edge. It was like an antique car radiator. Her finger dropped from one to the next metal slat in the cylindrical tripod looking thing. The metal vibrated and rang out, staccato.

She was reminded of something. That sound. She played back the signal received from the transmitter. It was too fast. She slowed it down.

Meanwhile, Spock wiped a finger along the metal slats and looked at it. He passed the tricorder over it.

"Fascinating."

"Yeah…" She agreed. She started tapping down the lengths of the beeps from the signal. "I think this could be Morse…"

"Morse code? Would that not have been an antiquated form of communication in the 21st century?"

Uhura shook her head, thinking. "It would have. But I think that's what it's sending. Maybe I'm wrong. Let me try to…." She trailed off, continuing to enter the signal into her PADD.

"…so, you wanted to talk to me about emotions, Commander…" she broached, hesitating a little bit. She didn't want to break their moment here.

Spock paused in his studies and came over to her. "I find myself, desirous of- certain emotions."

Uhura paused too. "You want to feel?"

Spock gave her the slightest nod.

"_What_ do you want to feel?"

"I do not know if divulging this information to you would be appropriate or- helpful."

"I'm human Spock, we only operate on specificity. Remember?"

"Yes, I recall your admonitions. I must ask you to refrain from violence towards the Captain. And from me, as well."

Uhura crossed her arms and completely let go of her translation to cross her arms and look at Spock. "Why?"

"I find that, in the case of the Captain, certain emotions have manifested in me, and I do not want to silence them. However, I do not yet know how to control them without purging them in entirety."

"Hold on." Was he really telling her this? They had been in a relationship for years, YEARS, and he'd always chosen to get rid of his warm fuzzies about her. Now that it was Jim he wanted to go traitor against Vulcan? Were they…?

"You never wanted to feel for me. Why do you want to feel for Kirk? Do you like him?"

"The Captain has and always shall be my friend."

"Yeah, you know that's not what I'm asking. What happened?"

"May I demonstrate with a physical gesture?"

"Please do." She put her hands on her hips. He took one, and interlocked their hands. She could see that he was lining them up in a perfect imitation of something that had happened before, that he remembered. Then he interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand close to his.

Spock couldn't feel anything, and neither could she, with those protective gloves on. But the action itself was… it was sweet, and small, and something that Spock and Uhura had never really done. They had stuck mostly to Earth affections like mouth kissing. This contact was deep. This was something more than she'd ever had with him, no matter how long they'd been together.

She felt a tear threaten to spill over her bottom lid and turned away, back towards her translations. She pulled her hand away from his.

"Spock, I can't tell you what to do. This is- over my head." She sounded bitter. She could hear it in her own voice. She wasn't trying to. She was trying to sound neutral. But it wasn't working.

"And I can't tell you how to have halfway emotions. It doesn't work for humans that way. We have all of them at once and we don't get a say in the matter. Kirk is probably the best example of that on the ship."

Uhura, listening to herself talk, had just realized something sobering. "If you want to show Kirk your emotions, show him. He'd get it, more than anyone on this ship. He knows you more than he knows any of the rest of us. Except maybe Leonard."

"You suggest that I eliminate my emotions except when the Captain and I are solitary- and in that situation to allow my emotions to take full control?"

She started the formula on the PADD to translate the signal. She didn't even want to imagine that. "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm theorizing."

"Nyota, I apologize for favoring the Captain over you. I did not intend you harm-"

"It's Lieutenant. And All's Fair," she bit out, resolving to be taciturn towards Spock for the rest of her life.

"All's Fair? May I inquire as to the meaning of this phrase?"

"All's Fair in Love And War. John Lyly. It means I have no say in how you feel about me and what you do to me because of it."

"But there are several regulations regarding fraternization as well as combat."

Uhura laughed. Sometimes she could just see that he was built differently. This was one of those times. "Regulations have nothing to do with reality. Kirk taught you that."

Then, she wanted to know. Could she stick the knife in and twist like he was doing? "I kissed Leonard. Just so you know." Spock tilted his head at her.

"The Doctor is courting you?"

"Yes."

"I was unaware of his interest."

Uhura nearly growled at his response. He was supposed to be jealous, or at least too embarrassed to talk about it. But no, instead he put her down. She wasn't interesting enough for the ship's doctor.

There was a bing, and the PADD was done translating. Uhura looked over it, forgetting her anger for a moment. "Whoa whoa. This is weird."

"What is it?"

"The Captain of the Valiant gave orders to destroy the ship. With everyone aboard. There's all this gibberish, too, beforehand. Something about gods?"

There was a hail. Uhura answered it. "Uhura. What's up?"

Sulu was on the other end, sounding panicked. "I'm calling all Alpha crew back onto the bridge. I'm not sure what to do here. It's in our way."

"What's in our way?"

"Uhhhh- a purple pulsing energy thing? It's right in the middle of our path, and it's too vast to circumnavigate."

"We'll be right there."

She walked out of the laboratory, removing her gloves, not waiting to see if he'd follow.

After he'd looked at the residue on his gloves and the Valiant transmitter, he hurried out. He grabbed Uhura's wrist and stopped her in the hall. He wasn't wearing his gloves anymore either. It was very intentionally an intimate gesture- but not a kiss.

"Nyota, I do not wish to damage our friendship. You are the only person on the crew whom I trust with these subjects. I would not pose these queries to- anyone else, Vulcan, human, or otherwise. You are a necessity to my well-being."

"I'm happy you feel so comfortable with me as your therapist, but I have to look out for myself and how you're affecting me too. And right now, it's not good. Since I can't purge my emotions, I have to distance myself. Do you get that?"

Spock let go of her wrist. He didn't say anything in response but she could see that he understood. She kept walking.

* * *

Kirk kept an eye on the purple band on the horizon. He waited until Uhura and Spock jogged out of the turbolift to their stations, before he told Sulu to very, veeeerrrry slowly, approach the field.

McCoy showed up too. He stood next to Kirk. The gang's all here.

Spock approached the other side of his chair, staring out the window. "Captain, there is vital information I must share with you about this field. I recommend we turn back."

"Why's that?"

"The Leutenant deciphered that the Valiant's captain implemented a mandatory ship suicide. It was delivered in morse code."

"Only used by armies for covert missions at that point in time," Uhura added, not looking at Kirk. He could tell she was angry at him. She had this tone that froze his insides. It was one of those things about her that had turned him on, when he first knew her at school. But why was she angry at him this time? He had no doubt done something. He just didn't know what it was.

"That's no proof of a connection between this thing and the Valiant." He waited for Spock's response. Spock was always withholding information.

"There is a residue on the Valiant's capsule that has indigo and violet tones, matching this field."

Kirk sighed at him. "Why didn't you say both those things at once?"

"Alright, slow to one quarter impulse. Sulu, take us to the very edge of it so we can get a good look."

"Closing in, Captain."

Finally, the ship stopped, hovering directly in front of a wall of purple. Kirk went up to the window to stare at it. McCoy joined him. He was standing on the wrong side, though. That's where Spock was supposed to stand.

He turned around to look at Spock's reaction when it happened: like a lightning strike, the energy field lashed out and shook the Enterprise.

Red alert activated automatically. Several people screamed. The bridge jerked. He lost his footing and grabbed hold of Sulu's navigational console.

"Sulu, get us away from here!"

"Evasive maneuvers, Captain!" They arced away in the other direction at full impulse and kept going, far away from the thing.

Several people had collapsed. One was Bones. Kirk shook him and helped him to his feet. He seemed fine. He brushed off his uniform. "Can't we get some carpets or something? It's slippery as an eel in here."

Kirk patted him on the shoulder. He was making similes. He was fine.

He helped others up, and let Spock take care of Uhura. But she had passed out. Everyone else had been okay. McCoy went to her side and hypo'd her. He took a small moment, Kirk noticed, to move a stray hair back into her neat ponytail.

She opened her eyes. Kirk was there next to her in an instant. What was that?!

Uhura's eyes- they weren't like they were supposed to look. They were… silver. The irises were bigger than they should have been.

"Thanks guys. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." she said, recovering and rising to her chair. Leonard wasn't going to have any of that.

"No, I'd prefer if you went down to the sickbay, Uhura. I need to check you out."

Uhura looked confused, but she went to the turbolift with Leonard at her side. "I feel fine." She said as the doors closed.

"CAP'N-"

"Come in Scotty, what is it?"

"I'VE GO' FIVE MEN DEAD DOUN 'ERE."

Kirk and Spock glanced at each other. Kirk felt a jump of terror in his chest. Crewmen, dead. Spock was almost showing shock and fear. Kirk wondered how many times he'd just projected his own emotions onto Spock. He hoped that wasn't what he'd done this morning.

He connected to the intercom in the turbolift. "Bones-"

"Yeah?"

"Five men are dead in engineering. Think you can figure out what that means for me?"

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it? I want you to come down too. Your physical was scheduled for today. I'm holding you to it."

"Fine. Kirk out." He hated talking about physicals. Especially with his current Khan-ness. Why couldn't Bones focus on dead or injured people? Why'd it always have to be him?

Because you are the Captain, the little Spock voice in his head said. He glared over at Spock as if he'd actually said it. Spock noticed. Oh, shit. He shouldn't have done that.

"Captain?"

Quick, think of something. "I want reports on the residue on the transmitter and whatever's making up that field. Scan it from here. We aren't moving any closer again until we figure out what it did. You have the conn-"

"Sure," Sulu said, automatically.

"-Commander." He gave Sulu a look. Sulu shrugged sheepishly.

"Affirmative," Spock said, an eyebrow raised at Sulu.

Kirk left the bridge, taking the hallway and the ladders down to the sickbay. Now that he thought about it, he had pretty much left the bridge with Sulu in charge about 90% of the mission so far. Any time he left he took Spock with him. It was really more of a weird move on Kirk's part than a faux pas on Sulu's. He felt bad. But he'd have to apologize later.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Uhura asked Leonard. He was gazing into her eyes, freaked the eff out.

He held up a mirror for her. But she wasn't looking at it, she was looking at him. She took it, and turned to examine her reflection. She gasped. Her eyes! What had happened?!

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

Leonard looked at her, brow furrowed. He was scanning her. He shook his head. "I can't tell you. According to this, you're fine. It must have been something that energy field did when it hit you, but-"

"But what?"

"It hit me too."

Uhura looked at him in the eyes now. They were the same color they'd always been- that calming, deep green. No silver there. "So what's special about me?"

"You're staying here til I find out."

Uhura made a discontented noise. He was keeping her there just because her eyes were doing something weird?

"I mean that. Don't pull a Jim on me. Sit tight and, I don't know, read a book or something. I have autopsies to do."

He paused on the way out the door and came back. He took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back. "You'll be alright. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she said. Apart from feeling perfectly fine, if there was something wrong with her, she knew Leonard was more than capable of fixing it. She wished she could feel more comforted by his gesture, but it just made her think of Spock and Kirk.

Leonard left. She sat back, waiting. The privacy borders were illuminated, leaving her by herself. She imagined all of the hubbub going on around her. Five dead? Why? Or rather, why were they dead and she wasn't? And Bones, for that matter? Why had it affected them differently?

She tried to push it out of her thoughts and listen to Leonard. Just chill out. Don't think about it. She closed her eyes. That wasn't working. If she wasn't starting to freak out about her eyes, she was freaking out about Spock. Read a book. Yeah, she'd read a book.

She grabbed a PADD from the bedside table and started reading. Machiavelli. Let's get ancient, she thought. What better way to take her mind off things? She loved history.

In no time, she was completely absorbed. Hours passed and she read the whole of _The Prince._ But now she was on a roll, so she moved on to _The Art of War._ Somehow the rhythm of the barbaric texts soothed her. There was a primitive wisdom to them.

At one point, she looked up, yawning, and noticed that the privacy borders had been disconnected. That was weird. Everyone was still rushing around, chickens with their heads cut off. The five men were laying on bio-beds all around her. Leonard moved from one to another, taking readings. He was focusing on their brains. She watched him for a while, admiring the way he worked. That frown of his was deeply etched, but she got the feeling that he wasn't unhappy at all. It was his default. He was happy right now. He was doing what he was best at and he was fighting his paranoia of space and its dangers with all he had. He was fulfilling his purpose. And he moved with the confidence of a man doing so.

Then she noticed Kirk, waiting, on another bio-bed. He sat with his legs swung over the side. He looked like a little boy. How was it that he had all this power? He commanded Leonard. Leonard who had been a doctor almost as long as Kirk had been alive.

He was in charge of _all_ these people. He was in charge of Spock. Spock who was a genius: tactical, logical, unemotional. And he'd managed to make the Vulcan _fall_ for him. Uhura could almost feel the bile in her throat. What right did Kirk have? Because he was the best poker player? Because he made these impulsive, bravado shows and managed to get lucky a few times?

She shook the thoughts from her head. These books were getting to her. She should read something else. She should drink something. She was thirsty.

And then two things happened at once. First, a disposable cup flew from the dispenser and placed itself under the replicator at the bio-bed station. The replicator filled the cup with cold water.

Second, Carol Marcus ran, out of breath, into her 'room.'

"Lieutenant, may I scan you?"

The cup of water flew from the replicator into Uhura's hand. She took a sip and then realized what she'd just done. She swallowed and looked up at Marcus. Marcus was wearing the same shocked expression she was.

"Oh no, not again," Marcus said.


	19. Stage 1

A/N: I have gotten some questions about how I'm approaching this episode. Just so you know, I have indeed watched all of the Original Series, and I know what I'm doing. ;) Have no fear! And enjoy! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Now, I apologize in advance.

* * *

Uhura dropped the cup of water, spilling it everywhere. "What just happened? What did I do?"

Marcus bit her lip and scanned Uhura's head, the way McCoy was doing to the others. "You're- it seems that you've developed telekinesis."

"What, like Charlie?"

"That's what I'm trying to determine at the moment. The others that were hit, apart from you and Doctor McCoy, their motor cortexes couldn't handle the- energy, the jolt, whatever it was. They were electrocuted neurologically."

Uhura absorbed this answer and came to a conclusion surprisingly fast. "Leonard and I have the highest Esper ratings on the ship. The others- did they have high ratings too? Maybe the energy field thought it could communicate with them."

Marcus stepped back, staring at her. "Yes, I suppose that would be a possibility."

Leonard arrived right then. She smiled at him.

"Doctor, Lieutenant Uhura is-" she stopped and locked eyes with Uhura.

"You want me to show him? I don't know if I can…"

"What in Sam Hill are you two on about?"

Uhura focused, this time, on the cup, rather than her thirst. Shit, it totally worked! It seemed to work better when she just listened to what she wanted, but still- the cup flew across the room and hit the wall, narrowly missing Leonard. He turned to look at it.

"Okay, where's the fishing line?" He quipped.

"She's telekinetic."

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you start moving things with your brain?! Sure. You're fine." His sarcasm dripped acid.

"Ten minutes? You haven't checked on me in hours!" Uhura protested, crossing her arms. But apparently she said something wrong. Both Marcus and Leonard looked confused for a moment, and then alarmed. They looked at each other.

"Lieutenant, we were hit by the energy field twelve minutes ago," Marcus said slowly. "Usually one loses time, not gains it. Is your experience of time expanding?"

She started scanning Uhura again. Suddenly Uhura did feel sick. "Am I talking really fast right now? Cause this conversation seems to be moving at a normal pace."

"That's curious…" Marcus didn't know where to go from there. Apparently neither did Leonard. He did that thing where he rubbed his thumb and index finger back and forth across the stubble on his chin. It seemed louder than usual. Comical, actually. She couldn't help a giggle escaping.

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny." Leonard glared. He grabbed a syringe from the drawer at the bio-bed station.

"Nothing. You're right, nothing's funny. I'm just noticing things weirdly. It must be shock."

"I'm taking a blood sample. Carol, I want you to look at this. I need to test Kirk with that prototype; I'll join you while the first stage kicks in."

He unceremoniously stabbed Uhura on the inside of her elbow. "Oww!" She said, smacking him in the arm.

"So you do still feel, huh Silver?"

"Don't call me that."

Leonard smiled. He was enjoying giving her a hard time. "You should be testing your blood too. You didn't keel over."

"You're right." He finished taking Uhura's blood and handed Marcus the syringe. Then he took another and stabbed himself in the arm, with not so much as a grimace. Uhura watched his blood fill the tube. It moved slowly. She almost see how his platelets moved. This was trippy.

Then it sped up again. Leonard pulled the needle from his arm and handed it to Marcus too. She gave Uhura a nervous look and left the sickbay. Leonard gave her a searching look.

"I'll be back in a little while. Get on the intercom if you notice anything else weird happening, will you?"

"Okay. If I notice it."

Leonard gave her a frown and turned on his heel. She knew he hated reluctant patients. She felt bad, until her eyes caught Kirk again. What was this prototype thing? Would Leonard take his blood too? She had a strange desire to see it… would it look different from her own blood and Leonard's, full of Khan's superior DNA?

It was only a moment before Leonard was at Kirk's bed, talking to him. And she could hear them. They were too far away to hear but she could hear them. She listened and watched closely. They didn't notice. It was then that she realized that the privacy boundaries were still intact… she could just see through them.

Her heart skipped a beat. She should tell Leonard. Her finger hovered over the intercom button.

Why? Why was this an issue? It was an amazing feeling. All of these weird things happening to her, they were good things. She had read two books in ten minutes! Who wouldn't want that? And who wouldn't want to know what people were doing and saying behind their backs?

She took her finger away from the button. She'd ride it out for a while and see what else came with the purple power. She just couldn't pass this up.

* * *

Bones came in armed with a hypospray. Kirk immediately scooted back on the bio-bed, away from Mr. Trigger Happy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I thought this was a routine physical."

"Not exactly. I've been workin' on somethin'."

"What?" Chances were, he'd be allergic to whatever this concoction was.

"I think I can get rid of your Khan effects." Bones gave Kirk a small, triumphant smile. Kirk returned it, for a second. Then he couldn't help himself from giving it a second thought.

No Khan. No violent outbursts. He'd have control again. He wouldn't have to worry that whatever people said or did could make him homicidal.

But, then, that also meant he would never be superhumanly strong again… and that meant he'd never be able to really fight with Spock again. That was weird. He liked Spock, why did he want to fight with him? Well, he had to admit, there was something exciting, stimulating… arousing about it. He felt alive when they fought, even if he was being taken by something inside more primitive than him. He enjoyed it.

And, he made the excuse to himself, if he could get control of this, it could be an invaluable skill to have. He and his first officer could kick just about anyone's ass. He didn't want to just throw that away.

Bones was staring at him. "I thought you'd be happy to hear this."

Kirk looked up at him, eyebrows knit. "I am. That's great. Hit me with it."

"What, you're worried Mr. Pointy will miss your temper tantrums? You're responsible for a creature's extinction because of this."

His blue eyes blazed back at the doctor. "That creature killed your wife. It almost killed you. And Spock."

"How many people did Khan kill? And you still brought him back for a trial. You're not a hired gun, Jim, you're a Slarfleet Captain. I'm gonna help you stay that way."

He was right. Kirk gave Bones a nod and moved back towards him.

"Now, this is just to get a reaction from you, so I'm gonna have to restrain you here."

Kirk laughed. "You're tying me up and forcing me into Khan mode?"

"Yeah, that's another way to say it."

"Rawr." He grinned at Bones. Bones rolled his eyes. "Wrist," he said, refraining from commenting on Kirk's flirtations, no doubt. Kirk held out his hand. Bones pressed a button, and, like the emergency belts on the ship, a cuff emerged from the bio-bed and wrapped itself around his wrist. Immediately he felt the sharp prick of the hypo in his neck. He made his usual 'ow' face and it was done.

"How long does it take to kick in?"

"A few minutes. I'll be back with Spock in case we need back up."

"And then, what, you have to hypo me again with the antidote?"

"Hole in one."

"I swear, you're making up excuses to torture me."

"What can I say, you're the sub to my dom."

Kirk let his mouth hang open at that. Bones was playing his game. That was a good one! Where did that come from? But before he could ask, Bones was out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long to kick in. Kirk's affection towards Bones dwindled quickly, once he realized Bones had handcuffed him to the fucking bed. He was the Captain. This was ridiculous.

He pulled at the cuff over and over, but it was futile. He was stuck there. He couldn't reach the intercom. Of course not. That would be too easy.

Uhura showed up in the doorway. "Need some help- Captain?" She really enunciated that title. He jerked on the cuff in response.

"What does it look like?" His blood was rushing. His heart was beating out of his chest. He just wanted to, ugghh, he needed to- something. He wanted to kill, or maim, or…

Uhura came over and- pressed her hipbones into his knees.

Her eyes were so silver. She was so sleek. Her mouth was so perfect. She grinned at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Shit. This was bad. He needed Spock. Why was she looking at him like that? He struggled against his cuff towards the intercom.

Uhura made that laugh. He was uproariously funny, somehow. He growled at her. "Can you please just press the button, Lieutenant?"

"Oh no. Not while I've got you like this." She took his hands in hers. She interlaced their fingers. It was just human handholding, but he felt guilty doing it.

He had fantasized about Uhura for years- years! She'd never felt anything towards him, except mild annoyance, followed by mild friendship.

He suspected this must have something to do with that energy field hitting her. But the way she moved her hands away from his, up his arms, squeezing his biceps, and then his shoulders, he started to care less about why she was doing what she was doing.

"How about, I'll press that button, if you give me a kiss." She tilted her head at him. Her hands slid down across his chest. He could feel his heartbeat pounding into her fingertips.

"Why?"

She leaned in, like she was going to whisper in his ear. But then she was kissing it. She flicked her tongue across the edge of the cartilage and nipped at his earlobe. Kirk tried not to respond. It was all he could do.

"Stop. Don't."

"Why?" She pulled back, grinning at him. That grin. That voice. He couldn't-

He pushed his lips into hers. She shoved back. He moved back on the bio-bed and she climbed on top of him. "Mm, Captain," she breathed into his mouth. His cuff fell off. He lifted his hand and looked at it-

"How did you do that?" He spoke into her lips. Her laugh resonated into him in response. "I don't know what you're talking about," she responded.

She straddled him and ran both of her hands through his hair. "So, you've waited this long. What do you want to do?"

Kirk was overwhelmed. He grabbed at her thighs. He'd often stared at the way her skirt hit her legs when she strode down the hallways. She pushed her hips into him and looked up at the ceiling. He leaned forward to kiss her neck. He moved his hands up, to her hips, along her curves, til he was cupping her-

Bones and Spock stepped into the room, both immediately gaping at what they saw.

Uhura leaned down one more time and kissed Kirk deeply, tongue and all. He wanted to not do that right then but he couldn't fight his blood. She pulled away with the sound of someone who'd just finished a delicious meal, and got off of him.

As she left the doorway, she ran a hand along Spock's and Bones's chests. She leaned over to Bones and said, "I'm fine."

And then she left Kirk there, alone, to deal with the wrath of both of them. He could do nothing but stare at them, mouth open, hands free of any restraint.


	20. Deeper and deeper

"It must not even compute for you!"

Jim's phrase, not spoken at this moment, but years earlier, suddenly made sense to him. At the time, he had meant it as a means to an end. Jim had insulted Spock in order to provoke a response that could be used as empirical evidence of his emotional compromise.

However, in this instance, he really could not 'compute' a logical way to respond. Jim had just shared an intimate gesture with him, and now was sharing even more intimacy with Nyota- who had been his lover.

Was he expected to exhibit anger towards one more than the other? He felt the distinct burning sensation towards both of them.

His hands curled into fists at his sides. He felt, vaguely, that Doctor McCoy had set a hand on his upper arm and was gripping it lightly. Spock took this to mean that the Doctor expected Spock to make an aggressive action.

Spock tried not to make eye contact with Jim, but it was inevitable. Jim was actively attempting to engage Spock. He was speaking, but Spock was not directing any conscious thought towards interpreting his words. Jim's eyes glowed at him. He reminded Spock of old Terran magicians, and his eyes were the watch he used to hypnotize. They asked forgiveness and sympathy. They conveyed guilt, attraction, friendship.

But Spock would not be hypnotized. These eyes, that had drawn him in with their unusual color and brightness, were the same eyes he used to manipulate Doctor McCoy, Nyota, Pike before he died, Gaila when he needed to cheat on the Kobayashi Maru, his crew, the admirals- those eyes were a weapon.

Spock jerked his shoulder away from McCoy and crossed the room to Jim. He did not perform a conventionally violent action, which is probably why Jim and the Doctor were delayed in their reactions.

Spock set his hand on the side of Jim's face and shoved his cheek against the back of the bio-bed, eyes facing away from Spock. Now he would be powerless from affecting him.

"Spock-" was all he said. His cheekbone and jaw moved against Spock's palm as Jim said his name. The room was getting warmer. Noticeably. Was this a physiological response due to his anger?

The Doctor stepped over and used Spock's hold on Jim to his advantage, injecting him with a hypospray.

He felt Jim's pulse slow and his body temperature decrease, suddenly. Jim made that ragged breathing sound. He was experiencing discomfort. Spock had a positive reaction to this knowledge.

"Let go of him," McCoy murmured. Spock obeyed. He removed his hand. Jim did not move. He stayed there, breathing. Then he bowed his head towards his chest 45 degrees.

McCoy ran his tricorder across the Captain, taking a reading. "How d'you feel?"

Jim took a second to answer. "Normal, now."

McCoy nodded. Spock observed that the Doctor was not behaving as he usually would either. On most occasions, upon discovering that an antidote or vaccine of his concoction had worked- especially on Jim- he would smirk and boast. But McCoy remained frowning and tight-lipped.

"It works. Khan's gone. You're all you again."

"What-" Spock faltered.

What was his query? Was Khan permanently banished from Jim's bloodstream? His initial reaction was that of disappointment. Then he reminded himself that he had then been operating under false assumptions of the Captain's predilection towards him.

The room grew cooler again. He noticed what the Doctor called "goosebumps" rise on his arm underneath his shirt.

"Permanently?" Jim asked the question aloud. Spock shivered at the temperature of the room. These changes seemed too extreme to be reactions of his own body or mind to an unchanging environment.

"I sure hope so… s'pose we'll see," McCoy offered in little more than a grunt. Spock speculated that the Doctor was as angry with Jim as he was. He would, in another circumstance, be curious as to the extent of the Doctor's relationship with Nyota. But that, and the Doctor's anger, did not seem significant to Spock at this moment in time.

"Good. All it did is confuse everything, anyway," Jim said bitterly.

The lights in the sickbay all turned off and they stood seething in the darkness for 15 seconds before the lights began to turn on again, one by one, every two seconds. The Doctor and Spock shared a glance. Jim still did not look up from the position in which Spock had placed him.

Doctor Marcus entered at that moment, out of breath.

"McCoy, Uhura's testing the ship," she said. At this, Jim did look up, over at Doctor Marcus. Spock noticed that the dangerous eyes were now surrounded by red. His blood vessels were irritated. The red of his eyes, and their watery quality, made Jim's eyes look more saturated than usual.

"Testing it? What do you mean?"

"She's going through engineering now. She just went through all the life support systems. She can't control the larger systems yet, but her mental capacity is increasing exponentially. By the end of the day she'll be the most intelligent human ever recorded-"

"With telekinesis as a cherry on top," McCoy offered.

Doctor Marcus nodded. "By tomorrow- I can't calculate what she'll do. But it seems she wants to- control the Enterprise."

Marcus paused in her explanation to look at the three of them. He could see how she, in that human way, gathering data from each expression and building a context.

"And what better way to do that than by picking a fight between the three most powerful people on the ship?" She summarized.

"She has distracted us in order to perform mutinous acts?"

"Has she?" Doctor Marcus asked. Jim glanced in Spock's direction. Spock held his head still, rigid. He would give her no ammunition. Personal relationships were of no consequence to her or the ship.

Jim looked back to Marcus. "What can we do?"

At this, Marcus gave a shrug. It conveyed no knowledge of this situation. Spock thought about it. There were two options that made themselves obvious- options that McCoy and Jim would immediately dismiss because of their human sympathies. They did not escape Spock, however. And he would offer them, if only to cause more pain to Jim than he already had. For some reason, Spock felt the need to punish Jim, or at least to inspire in Jim a feeling similar to that which Spock was experiencing now.

* * *

Kirk wiped his face, making sure he cleared off any more tears left there. They could already tell he'd been crying, what'd it matter?

He guessed he should feel better. Uhura had pounced on him. She was just using him to get to the ship. And he had been stuck there, blood pounding through his veins, making him behave the same way he always did, under the influence. Still, he just felt like those were excuses. He'd just made out with Spock's ex, with Bones's… who knows what was happening there. He just knew it was wrong, and it was inexcusable. And yet, somehow he could never say no when something pretty threw itself at him.

And fuck was Uhura pretty.

He deserved what Spock did to him. Push his face away, disconnect from him. Maybe he should avoid looking at him for a while.

"There are two possible solutions to this problem. We will be passing an uninhabited Class M planet on our current path. I recommend we alert Starfleet to the, situation and send the Lieutenant to that planet. When the energy field has been further analyzed and a solution to her symptoms provided, she can be retrieved. This will allow us to continue our mission without interruption or injury."

So much for not looking at Spock. Both Kirk and Bones gave Spock open-mouthed glares.

"Excuse me?! You want to maroon Uhura?" Kirk couldn't believe his round, human ears.

"Let's just throw the baby out with the bathwater!"

"Doctor McCoy, the Lieutenant is not an infant."

"You know what I mean!"

Carol stepped up. "He's right, Captain. We have to leave her. I suspect the other option is less appetizing."

"What is it?" Kirk stared down at his wrist, starting to bruise.

"We eliminate the threat entirely."

This didn't need any elaboration. Spock had just said they needed to either Delta-Vega her, or kill her. Kirk swallowed. Now he really didn't know if he should feel as bad about that kiss as he did. Spock had no qualms about killing someone he'd just gotten out of a relationship with. They'd been together for years, and he was going to snuff her out, just like that, for suddenly becoming too smart. Hell, if he had superpowers he'd try to take over the ship too.

Well, he already had the ship. And superpowers. For a while there at least.

He sighed. Bones came to his side and spoke directly to him. "You're not seriously considering either of those, are you? At least talk to her first. Bring her down. She's in shock! She doesn't know what happened to her yet. Not to mention, we've never seen anything like that energy field out there, what if, no offense," he gave an aside, "Carol's calculations aren't correct? What if this brain-grow just stops?"

Kirk looked to Bones. His expression was the usual incredulity mixed with frustration. But there was some pleading in his voice too. Shit. He really liked her. Kirk reconsidered who'd been hurt the most in that interaction he'd just had with Uhura.

Then he looked to Carol. She didn't confirm or deny what Bones said. She shook her head. She was deferring to him. They all were. As they should. It sucked being Captain sometimes.

"Yeah, you're right Bones. Plan A is I'm talking to her. With you there, Spock. She listens to you. If she won't back down, we go with Plan B and leave her down on the planet. When will we get there?"

"At our current speed, we should reach the planet in 2.4 hours."

"Perfect. That gives us a little time." Kirk hopped off the bed and left, Spock behind him.

* * *

McCoy sighed and picked up the cup off the floor. Damn it.

"Doctor…" Carol tested.

"What is it?"

She came to his side and wrapped a hand around his elbow, supporting him.

"I have some bad news."

"Oh really? How about some salt, too?"

"I tested the blood samples. Eventually, you'll develop the same symptoms as Uhura."

"How long is eventually?"

Carol bit her lip and stared down at her PADD. "A few hours."

McCoy pulled his arm away from her. "You don't what you're talking about!"

"I think I do. But I'll have another crew member double check my work. You can have one of your own do it, if you like."

"Do whatever you want, Doctor. Everyone else on this ship does."

He left her there to continue his work on the dead crew.

* * *

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Uhura," Spock spoke to the ship's intercom in the hallway outside sickbay.

"Lieutenant Uhura is in her quarters."

Kirk didn't look at Spock, but started off towards the turbolift. Spock followed him. Like always, they walked beside each other. But their gait wasn't in sync like it usually was. Their shoulders didn't brush. There was a cold feeling between them. He could cut through the tension with a laser.

The turbolift doors closed. Kirk gave it orders to take them to crew quarters. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean it."

"You are implying that you did not intend to exchange intimacy with my former lover?"

"Well, when you say it like that- it sounds bad."

Spock turned his entire body towards him. "It is not good, Captain."

Kirk mirrored him. "I know. That's why I'm saying I'm sorry. Please." He dared to look up at Spock. His eyes were gleaming and impassive.

"Your intimate gesture with me- did you 'mean' it?"

Kirk swallowed. Whoa. This was- some real acknowledging territory. Were they having the DTR right now? "Yeah. Yes! Yes, I meant that. I meant that more than I've meant-" He laughed. What he about to say was true, and it sounded sad, he realized.

"I meant that more than I've meant any of the other intimate gestures I've made in my life." He had to look away again. Down. At Spock's hands,still in fists at his side.

He reached out and took one of Spock's fists, covering it with his hand.

"Acknowledged." Spock answered. His fist unclenched and opened. Kirk pressed his palm against Spock's and held his hand tightly. He brought Spock's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the tips of his fingers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Spock. He looked up. Spock's cheeks were slightly flushed in green. The doors to the turbolift opened. Their hands dropped and returned behind their backs as they made their way to Uhura's room.


	21. Hasta La Vista

"Come on in," Uhura said when Kirk and Spock reached her door. Kirk looked her up and down, and past her into the room beyond. Was this a trap? Probably. But hey, if he could talk down a teenage boy, why not Uhura?

Almost as soon as he thought it he had to internally laugh at himself. Uhura had dimensions he would never comprehend. Charlie was simple compared to her. He stepped inside, followed by his first officer, an eyebrow close to his hairline.

"Have a seat, boys." Two of her chairs came up behind them, scooping them up. Spock handled himself well. Kirk kind of splayed into his. Uhura gave a little chuckle.

"You want to talk to me? What are you going to do? You're not going to kill me. You love me too much." She walked behind them and ruffled Kirk's hair. He jerked his head away from her. Spock grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to his chair. Kirk watched, a little perturbed by his aggression.

"Lieutenant, cease your physical contact with the Captain." The way he said it was flat, but there was a tightening in his jaw that Kirk knew meant danger.

"Or what?" She said, sitting in Spock's lap. "You'll maroon me? Oh wait, you were already gonna do that, weren't you?"

"We have no choice. Your intellect will surpass ours to such an extent that you will see us as- to make an analogy, as humans see mice. Our brains will be nothing in comparison to yours. We must protect ourselves."

"Why shouldn't I run the ship, if that's true? You're Vulcan. You won't admit that it would be logical for the most intelligent person on the ship to be in control of it?"

"Both my Human and Vulcan halves would not agree to that statement. Kirk is less intelligent than many crew members aboard this ship-"

"Hey!" Kirk said. He knew it was true, but still. That was blunt.

"-However." The full stop was meant for Kirk, he was sure. "Intelligence does not necessarily prove that one also has leadership or creativity, both of which are required in Starfleet captains. Kirk fulfills all three of these requirements, in greater quantities than any of the crew aboard this ship, and, as far as I am aware, than any of the other captains in Starfleet."

Kirk couldn't help but grin. That was really nice of Spock to say. And Vulcans couldn't lie, either. He was blushing.

Uhura locked eyes with Kirk, angry. Spock seemed to know this and encircled Uhura's hips with his hands. Kirk's blush died quickly at the sight. She turned her gaze on Spock.

"You think you're so smart. You think you know how to play me cause I'm a lowly human. Well- I'm not anymore. Like you said, you're beneath me now."

She took his hands off of her. "So you wouldn't really know who should be running this ship, would you?"

Spock didn't respond. His brain was working, though, Kirk could see it.

"Uhura, listen, you're right, you probably should be running the ship. It's just, you have to get down on our level. This is too fast. We're used to you as our Lieutenant. If it's okay with you, we're going to give you a few days of shore leave- we're not going to leave you there forever- and when we have an answer to this- once we know more about the energy field, and Starfleet knows too, we'll pick you up right away. I swear to you we'll pick you up right away."

Uhura screwed up her face at him like he was a tribble. She petted his hair. Didn't even try to make it sexual this time. She literally pet him like he was an animal. "Aww, you are too adorable, little Kirk. Let the grown ups talk."

It made him angry. Fuuu- he felt like he was going into Khan mode. But apparently he wasn't, since McCoy had taken that perk away from him. Is this what normal anger felt like before? Maybe there was a little jealousy mixed in there. It really added to the flavor, didn't it?

"Do not speak down to our Captain."

"Don't speak down to me. You have no idea what I can do to you, baby." Uhura got off of Spock's lap and stood in front of both of them. Sheesh. Kirk had taken for granted how awesome it was to have her on their side.

"Baby?"

Spock said this term with such disdain- made Uhura sound like a total moron for using that term of endearment. Or in this case, whatever she was doing with the word.

She pointed her right hand at Spock, all five fingers parallel to the ground, and suddenly beams of- lightning? Left her and travelled to Spock. Spock shuddered and fell from his chair to the ground, his brown irises disappearing into white.

Kirk stared for a moment. Uhura stepped closer to him and shot him again with lightning- with both hands this time. His back arched strangely. A drop of saliva travelled from his mouth down his cheek and to the floor below. He was in pain.

"What did I say?!"

Kirk felt sure now. That antidote didn't do shit. His blood rushed through him at three times the speed it should. He felt himself growl. He looked at his hands and saw his veins popping. He stepped in front of her lightning fingers and threw her back.

She collided with her coffee table and then righted herself. He rushed her. The backs of her knees hit the table again and he pushed her onto her back, trying to aim her hands away from Spock.

"Oh good. Some resistance," she said, laughing. She directed her lightning at Kirk but he felt nothing. There was smoke rising from them. She twisted her legs in his and threw him off to the side. His head knocked the corner of the sofa. They were both on the floor now.

Kirk threw his right arm around her neck and pulled her back onto him before she could flee. She wriggled but he just tightened his grip.

Suddenly a vase flew at him. It crashed, hard, into his forehead. He could feel the sting of shards of glass. His face was wet from the water that the alien flowers were in. He felt a leaf plastered against his cheek. He shook his face a few times, but other objects were hurling themselves at him. A heavy glass orb clunked into his skull several times before it broke. Uhura was using her telekinesis to throw things at him. But he was not about to let go.

She turned herself in his grasp and pushed herself up to where her face was in line with his. She bit his neck and then his lip. She tried to kiss him. He turned his face away and used his other hand to cover her mouth. She bit the side of his hand until she drew blood.

* * *

Spock regained consciousness, feeling the after effects of a moderate electrical shock. He looked over at the struggle happening between Jim and Nyota.

She was pumping electricity into him through his arm and his side. He was clearly experiencing the superhuman effects of Khan's DNA, which meant that the Doctor's attempt had been ineffective. Spock felt a wave- illogically- of relief, spread through him, at this thought.

He dragged himself to his feet, the symptoms Doctor McCoy described as 'pins and needles' surging through his joints. He hailed the bridge.

"Sulu."

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Spock-"

"Yeah, okay, what's up?"

"Increase to warp 8 and take us to the closest Class M planet."

"You got it. At this heading, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Affirmative."

He hung up and hailed the Doctor.

"Why would I want to talk to you?! You jut made out with my best friend-"

"This is Spock."

"Oh. Well. Could still be true. What is it, Spock?"

"Please bring a sedative to Uhura's quarters. She and the Captain are engaged in combat, and she has harnessed control of electrical surges. She will need to be unconscious to be transported to the planet."

"Shocking. The peace talks didn't work."

"It would be more efficient to deliver any derisive statements after you incapacitate the threat to our ship, Doctor."

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way."

"Doctor- bring two sedatives."

But he was gone. Spock took this moment to try to split Jim and Uhura apart from each other. They were both savage in response. Spock once again received a jolt of electricity from Uhura's hand. Jim grabbed her hand away from his forearm and shoved Spock away from them.

"Jim!" Spock yelled. Jim looked at him, eyes softening slightly, but he did not otherwise acknowledge Spock. The blue fire in them immediately returned to the hyperactive and livid Nyota.

Smiling, she brought her free hand down along Kirk's chest … until it hovered over a very sensitive area on his pants. She sent a blast of electricity- it actually appeared as a ball of light- into him- right there, and he let go of her, falling back, gasping in pain, tears streaming from his eyes.

Spock stepped in, grabbing the insides of her elbows so she could not direct her power towards Kirk. Nyota's doors opened again and McCoy stepped in. He immediately injected the hypospray into her neck and she wilted. Her eyes turned from that strange silver hue back to their original, beautiful brown.

Jim sat up. He growled loudly. He was sweating through his shirt. The muscles in his neck were standing out in clean lines. McCoy looked from Jim to Spock. Spock nodded. McCoy stuck a hypo in Jim's neck too. He collapsed immediately, but Spock could still see the blood pumping beneath his skin.

"Doctor, your cure did not work."

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered at Spock. He turned his face away from the Captain, though, and to Uhura.

"Your cure may have had the opposite effect from what you had intended."

"My response was sarcastic and rhetorical, Spock. I can see what it did with my own eyes."

"Thank you for specifying. On occasion, it is still challenging for me to interpret the intentions of human statements."

McCoy ran his medical scanner over Spock. He lifted his brow at the Vulcan. "In my case, you can safely assume whatever I say will fall into one of those two categories."

"Sarcastic or rhetorical?"

"That's correct." The Doctor retrieved a salve from his bag. He uncapped it and began applying it to Uhura's hands. They were burned, even though the electricity was travelling from her.

There was a hail. The button seemed to press itself on the screen.

"What is it?" Doctor McCoy asked the wall.

"Sulu here. We've arrived at the planet. Awaiting further orders."

"I'll take her to the transport pad," the Doctor told him, quietly, so the intercom wouldn't hear it.

"I'll be on the bridge presently," Spock said to Sulu.

"Copy that, we'll wait on you," Sulu responded. The button pressed itself again to hang up. Spock gave it a bemused look.

The Doctor scooped Nyota into his arms. "I think it's safe to say you're in command until he comes to. Take him to his quarters."

Spock nodded and imitated the way McCoy lifted Nyota as he lifted Jim into his own arms. The heat radiated off of the Captain and wherever Spock touched his skin, he could feel the quick pulse of the blood through Jim's body.

* * *

Spock gently let Jim roll out of his arms onto the bed. Apart from a couple of burns and bruises, he looked similar to the way he had when Spock had seen him sleeping earlier.

Spock removed Jim's shirts. There were some burns on his chest as well. Spock went to Jim's bathroom and searched through his toiletries. He had some medical supplies as well. Spock suspected that the Doctor had left them here, knowing Jim's tendencies to get physically injured.

He brought some salve back, similar to what McCoy had used on Nyota, and bandages, and sat on the bed to apply them. First was Jim's hand. He could see Nyota's teeth marks in the tear of the flesh. Anger bubbled inside him, but he pushed it down. There was nothing he could do at this time to rectify the action. Spock carefully wiped the blood off with a tissue and applied the bandage. For a moment, with no reason that he could discern, he lifted Jim's bandaged hand to his face and held it there. He exhaled a breath and then set his hand back down on the bed, brushing his fingers along Jim's knuckles as he did so.

The texture of the salve on his fingers was thick but warm. It was a pleasant feeling, running his fingers over Jim's skin. He applied it to the burns on his forehead, his chest, and his side.

Jim did not respond to any of these touches. He was still safely under from the hypospray. Spock's thoughts drifted to where the worst of the burns would be. Green suddenly flooding his cheeks, Spock stood from the bed, dropping the container.

Though no one was present, he still felt shame at his thought and his clumsiness. He set the salve beside the bed and hurried from Jim's room. He could apply it himself when he awoke.

* * *

Finally Spock showed up on the bridge. Sulu was getting tired of constantly being in charge. Especially when he was just waiting on one of them. They were constantly traipsing around, beating each other up (Spock confirmed this one again), and hardly ever at their posts.

"What are we doing here, Commander?" Sulu asked.

As usual, he didn't merit a response. Spock leaned over Kirk's chair and hailed.

"Doctor McCoy, are you ready to beam down with Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Oy, it's Scotty, eh, how aboot em ah ready to beam them doun fer ya?"

Spock seemed close to rolling his eyes. He sat down in the Captain's chair. "Are you?"

"Aye, ready when you are."

"Thank you. Doctor?"

"Ready, Spock. She's coming around, better hurry."

Spock finally looked at him. "Lieutenant Sulu, have you found an appropriate and safe location?"

"I guess so, but I still don't know why we're sending-"

"Energize, Mr. Scott."

What was going on? What had he missed? The life support systems had been going wonky earlier, but that was it. Why would McCoy be taking Uhura, unconscious, down to some random planet they knew nothing about? But he wasn't going to get an answer, obviously. He'd just have to ride it out and hope to figure out what was going on along the way. Isn't that always how it was? Government bureaucracy.

He saw their life readings on the surface. The readings looked… weird. Like they were too strong to be human readings.

"They're down there, Commander."

Spock waited a minute or two before hailing the Doctor.

"Doctor McCoy, come in."

"Reading you Spock. I think you should leave now."

"As soon as you are aboard. Have you left supplies for Uhura? Is the planet habitable?"

"It's fine. Don't worry. And don't beam me up. I don't know if you remember what Carol said, but I'm feeling it too. You can't have me on the ship, either, or it'll be the same situation."

"You have not exhibited dangerous symptoms as the Lieutenant did."

Sulu started to piece things together. This was from that zap from the purple energy field….

"I'm feeling it now."

"I understand that you are emotionally invested in the well-being of Lieutenant Uhura, but you are responsible first to the hundreds of lives aboard the Enterprise-"

Spock was stopped in the middle of being an asshole when he was literally lifted out of the Captain's chair, hung in midair for a second or two, and was then unceremoniously thrown into the front window. He slid down to the floor with a sound of wiping on glass.

Spock regained his composure, now bright green, standing and pulling down his blue shirt. But everyone on the bridge was staring at him. Sulu knew he should be terrified, but he was trying not to laugh.

"Thought you needed a little perspective," McCoy called. "Now get outta here before we destroy you."

Spock stared through the window at the planet below. He looked- clueless. Now Sulu was scared.

"Lieutenant, continue on our original trajectory, warp 8."

"Sir, that's a little fast-"

"Intentionally so."

Sulu entered the coordinates and speed and hit it. Everyone jolted a little bit as they hit warp. Maybe the jolt felt extra strong, Sulu thought, since they realized they'd just left their doctor and communications officer on that random planet back there.

Spock came over to Sulu. "Lieutenant. I will be writing a report to Starfleet in the Captain's room. You have control of the bridge. Please call me or the Captain there if you need any assistance."

"You got it, Commander." Sulu answered. "…uh, Spock?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Are they going to be okay?"

Spock looked down at his feet and then back up at Sulu, his shoulder hunching a little. "I do not know."


	22. And it was good?

A/N: Okay, SO MUCH to tell you guys. I know this is TL;DR, feel free to skip to the actual chapter.

First of all, to set this up, I have to tell you that I work in a fancy movie theater in Los Angeles. I don't have a fancy job. I just sell popcorn and movie tickets and clean the theaters between shows, etc. But it's the Arclight, and a lot of celebrities and actors come to see movies at our theater. That was one of the first things that surprised me, working there. I figured that like other jobs, people would want to do something unrelated in their downtime. But that's not true. People who work in movies constantly see movies when they have time.

One of the perks of this job is that I get to see movies for free during the week. So I went to see The Wolverine (which is fun, see it!) and one of my friends who was working came over as I was walking down the hall to the theater, and he was like, "Hey, I just wanted to tell you something," and I was like, "Yeah, what's up?" and he was like, "You should look to your left, because Chris Pine is standing over there."

So I freaking sprinted over to him and said "Hey!" and shook his hand and I can't be sure of what I said next, but I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of "Alksdjfhlaerkhfnr you are so awesome and cool and talented!" and he was like "Thank you!" and smiled that smile, and then I started to run away to catch my movie and he was like "What's your name?" and I told him, and then he repeated my name back to me, and said "Have a good night!" and I was like "You too!" All of the feels.

The other thing that was cool, was that last week I was working at concessions, and I always wear a little gold Starfleet pin on my name tag (it's my 'piece of flair'), and one of my customers said, "Nice pin!" He was this tall, handsome, older black man. And I said, "Are you a Trekkie?" and he said "No, I had a small part in the last movie, but they cut it." And I was like, "What part?" and he said, "You know the end, with Pike's funeral? I was supposed to receive the flag after they folded it up. I was supposed to be Pike's lover. But they had to cut it out cause they thought it would unnecessarily complicate the message of the end of the film. But I was in it."

And I just love the idea of that. I'm so sad they cut it. But still. It's nice to see prove of gay relationships in the Trek verse (and the Abrams verse). Also, it adds an element of how Kirk and Pike relate to each other. ;)

So that is my epic Author's Note. Two more things: Thank you, Arch Nemesis, for your lovely feedback. I really appreciate it. And CHiKa-RoXy, I will think about it!

* * *

Kirk felt the heavy hangover symptoms of the sedative as he came around. He didn't really feel like opening his eyes. He couldn't get the world around him into focus. Fatigue kept everything fuzzy.

"Rest," said Spock's voice. He couldn't tell if it was his mind talking to him or really Spock, but he listened to it and let his eyes flutter closed again. He could swear that Spock's long, cool fingers were around his forearm. It was as if he was sending sleep vibes into him.

Later he really woke up, with that sudden alertness of sleeping through his alarm. He sat up, looking over to his clock. But instead of his clock, he saw Spock, sitting there on his bed, pillow propped behind his head vertically. Spock's fingers danced over his PADD and he took a moment before looking at Kirk.

Kirk's mouth was open. He couldn't close it, even though he wanted to. He didn't seem to have control over his jaw.

"Jim, are you attempting to 'catch flies'?"

At the idiom, Kirk snapped his mouth shut. "Did Bones teach you that?"

Spock did not respond. His lip turned up and he returned to typing.

"What- what are you doing here?"

"I am composing a report to Starfleet- about our current situation."

"Yeah but-" Kirk stretched, letting his leg and arm brush Spock's side, under the blanket, "you could have done that in your own room."

"I was concerned for your health." Spock looked down at Kirk's movements, observing the nonchalant touches.

Kirk turned over and used his feet to push his covers off, sprawling on his stomach. He felt the searing pain from the burn on his genitals. He inhaled sharply, and repositioned so that he wasn't really pressing himself into the bed there. He noticed then that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that his other wounds had been tended to. He was about to say something, but he decided instead to stay with his current strategy.

"You could have been concerned from over there at my desk." Kirk gave Spock a grin. Spock tilted his head at him, eyebrow at attention.

"That is a valid observation. I desired to be concerned in my current position, Jim."

"You can be concerned in whatever position you want," Kirk giggled.

"Is that a reference to coitus?"

"Uh- yeah. Sorry. It was there, I had to take it."

"What did you have to take?"

"Nevermind, Spock. It was a joke."

"You were flirting with me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Flirting is- acceptable."

Kirk buried his head in his arms, still laughing. This was nice. Spock was- like, accepting his advances. But in the subtlest, slowest way possible. It was simultaneously aggravating _and_ a turn on. Which wasn't good because the more his body reacted the more the burn hurt him.

"So Bones's thing- it didn't work."

"That is correct."

He felt so happy about that, for some reason. They could still kick the shit out of each other. Apparently, Spock was happy too, cause, he felt fingers in his hair.

Spock's fingers were in his hair… Kirk turned his face toward him. He locked eyes with Spock. His face was flat, there were no emotions bubbling to the surface. His eyes were shining, bright white and brown into black, looking deeply into him. He removed his fingers, brought them lightly to Kirk's forehead, and then pushed them through his hair again. Kirk sighed and pressed against them.

And then there was just a little too much reaction. He pulled away from Spock's touch and jumped out of bed, pain almost unbearable.

"Ughhh." He limped to the bathroom and searched the cabinet and drawers. Where was the-

"Jim, the ointment is here."

He hobbled back out to the nightstand and took the jar, scowling at Spock. It was less for him than Kirk's own embarrassment showing.

He closed the door and stripped down. Yeesh. That didn't look good. He was shining and red down there. He slathered the gooey stuff all over himself and let out a sigh of relief. It cooled him immediately. Though that didn't really help him… soften. Neither did the thought that Spock was out there, lying on his bed, knowing that he was in here handling himself. His face blushed as red as his burn.

"When's Bones coming to check on me?" He shouted through the door.

There was no response.

"Spock?"

Still nothing. He put some more of the stuff on himself and gently pulled his underwear and pants back on, grimacing a little. He opened the door. Spock was standing there with his deer in the headlights look.

"What is it? Is Bones ok?"

"Jim, the Doctor did not listen to me."

"Yeah, of course he didn't, you're you. What happened? Where's Uhura?"

"Both Uhura and the Doctor are… they are not threats to us any longer."

"Since when has Bones been a threat?"

He shoved Spock backwards by the shoulders. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't like not knowing what was happening. Spock set his hands lightly on Kirk's hips to stop him from pushing him further.

"Doctor McCoy was hit by the same energy as Lieutenant Uhura and began manifesting similar symptoms. He insisted on staying planetside with her."

It took a second for all of this to sink in. Bones and Uhura weren't on the ship. He suddenly felt the way most people must feel in the middle of outer space. He felt naked, vulnerable, isolated, and he could fall apart at any moment, with no one to fall into. Or at least no one who could relate to him, with all of his inconvenient emotions.

"Where are we?"

"We are continuing on our original mission. We are several light years from the planet. Jim, please have patience. We can do nothing until we hear from Starfleet in response to this report."

Well then send it! Now!" Kirk fought the pain of his burns to put his shirt back on. In a second they were in the hallway, moving towards the bridge.

"It is incomplete-"

"I don't care. Give it a 'To Be Continued,' at least they'll know this is an emergency."

Spock gave him a look of frustration. Kirk knew that he didn't like doing anything less than perfectly. They got on the turbolift and Spock typed some more.

"It is sent," he said, less than a minute later.

"Thanks, baby," Kirk said, referencing Uhura with a half-smile.

"'Baby' is unacceptable," Spock said.

* * *

McCoy's eyes were silver now, too. He studied them in the reflection of the Valiant transmitter. He'd dragged it down with them to the planet. He wasn't sure why. Somehow it seemed like a memento mori.

But these silver eyes. They were the damnedest thing. They were freaky. He wondered about the implications of them. Were they necessary for some reason, with the level of telekinesis they'd attained? Were they silver to reflect light that would otherwise damage the corneas? But- if that were the case, wouldn't he be blind?

He stopped thinking about it. At some point later that day he'd probably be smart enough to know the answer without puzzling through it at all.

He shifted his attention to Uhura. She was coming around from the hypo he'd given her. It was a triple dose, so that was surprising. She should've been out for days, plural, but he guessed it was her newfound powers that were pushing her to consciousness.

He pushed a canteen into her hand and studied their surroundings. It was rocky terrain, with some scrubby bushes, and gray mountains rising beyond. There were white caps on those mountains. That meant there was water.

He gathered their supplies into one big bundle and started off with it towards the bottom of the mountain. He figured Uhura would find him soon enough.

He walked for about an hour, regular old human style, before he realized he could use his telekinesis to make all their supplies hover next to him while he took his time and got less sweaty.

After four hours he stopped for a break, about a third of the way up the mountain. He sat under some kind of plant. It would be too kind to call it a tree, but too mean to call it a bush. He could rest his back against it. That's all that really mattered.

As soon as he sat down, the thing loomed hugely above him. The trunk was like a Sequoia, with bark as soft as fur. Its branches hung low- with peaches. They were within his reach. He took one and felt it. It was ripe. McCoy figured he must be dreaming. He scanned it with his tricorder. Nope. That was a real peach alright.

He took a big bite out of it. It was delicious. Juicy and orangey-pink.

"How'd I do?" Uhura asked.

She came out of nowhere and sat down next to him. Her silver eyes looked better on her than they did on him.

He swallowed his bite of fruit. "You-"

"Made that. Yeah. And the tree. And the grass all around us. Let's say I just sped up the mutation and evolution process in a matter of seconds. But that doesn't mean anything if the peach isn't tasty."

"It's the best peach I've ever tasted," McCoy answered, angrily. He was tempted to throw the peach away, as far as he could. But it was just so good. "Why even bother with the Enterprise?"

Uhura gave him a look. "What do you mean, why bother?"

"I mean, in the scheme of things, the Enterprise is a tiny little ship. You don't need it. Obviously you have command over this entire planet."

He stood and picked a few more peaches while she seemed to mull it over. "Can I uh- have some water?"

She handed him the canteen. He downed the rest of the water in a couple gulps. Then he started squeezing the peaches into the canteen. He filled the whole thing with peach juice, closed it, and shook it a few times. He thought about how Uhura might have gone about creating this oasis with her mind.

He opened the canteen and took a swig. He smiled, and handed it back to Uhura. "And so do I."

"And so do you what?" She said, uncapping the canteen and sipping.

"Mmm! It's like-"

"Southern Comfort."

"I see what you mean. We're on par."

"For now," McCoy said, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Let's make camp here for the night."

"Sure, whatever. It's not like we have to go anywhere."

She focused on a rock formation nearby. She picked up another rock, about the size of her head, and bashed it against a crack in the rock. A stream of clear water flowed from it and started forming a pool nearby. McCoy nodded at her, as if he was accepting her challenge.

He gathered a bunch of the scrubby branches and formed a little teepee out of them. With a snap of his lightning fingers, he ignited the fire.

They sat across from each other as the sun set, drinking the peachy liquor. McCoy noticed that she was scratching at her hands. He went and sat next to her, pulling the burn salve from his pocket. He took a glob and started massaging it into her palms and fingers. She watched him do so, saying nothing.

"Short days here," McCoy remarked.

"Quicker rotation," Uhura replied.

"Yeah. I know that. I was making conversation. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You and horses." Uhura looked at him like she was annoyed. Then she gave a nervous laugh. "You're mad at me."

"Me? Angry? I don't know what you're talking about."

That just made her laugh harder. "I mean-" She quieted herself, looking at her hands. Their four hands were gloopy and entangled, a moving knot of appendages, soothed, balm cooling her burns. "I mean- I made out with Kirk."

"Oh that, yeah, I'm trying hard not to hate you."

He took a moment, thinking.

"I don't think you ever liked him. I figured that was all for Spock's sake."

"It was for you too. You three run the ship. I knew I'd have to get all of you riled up at each other if I was going to have a chance."

"Then you did a good job."

Uhura raised her shoulders against her jaw, smiling. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well. You did such a good job that we're never gonna see the Enterprise again. Or the people on it. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna miss Jim. As annoying as he is… he was my best friend. Even Spock was okay sometimes."

Uhura's smile faded. She took her hands away from McCoy's and smeared the canteen as she took a gulp. "I'm sorry." She said, swallowing. She stared into the fire.

There was a purple gleam to it. Must be something in the way it reacted to the atmosphere.

"That being said, I chose to come down here. Yeah, because I have the same space-cold you do, but also because I'm not about to abandon you on an undiscovered planet, to die, or to be a god by yourself. Either way that would be hell. The truth is- I'm a jealous lover."

Uhura tore her eyes from the fire to look into McCoy's matching silver ones. "We're not lovers."

"Yes we are."

* * *

Leonard pressed his lips into hers, hard. She was reminded of digging him out of the ground. There was adrenaline in his affection. She kissed him back, biting at him. He grasped the back of her neck and pressed deeper into her mouth.

She laid back on the ground, with a quick wave of her hand to clear any rocks and pebbles away from the area, and pulled him down on top of her. Even though one of his hands was on her neck and the other was pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she felt her dress tugging upwards.

Leonard was using his mind to undress her. She held her arms above her head and let the regulation uniform slide off her. She used her own mind to unzip her boots and pushed them off. The feeling of dust against her back was raw and exciting. Leonard's belt unbuckled and slithered its way out of the loops on his pants.

Their kisses slowed. They enjoyed each other's taste. He tasted so- human. Warm and wet and imperfect. His need was rooted in every gesture he made. Every touch, every hesitation, every grip and tug and pinch. He was testing the waters, he was playing it by ear, and she loved it.

It was so different from Spock's approach. He had been so calculated. It was like he was playing a sport. He had a playbook and he was sticking to it. Leonard had no idea what he was doing, but he was doing it anyway.

At one point he pressed into her a little too forcefully. The ground was hard beneath her. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" He asked, stopping everything abruptly. She smiled at him and nipped his bottom lip.

"I'm fine."

But he didn't take her entirely at her word. Before she knew it, she was lifting off the dust below. They were hovering in midair, several feet above the ground. She flipped them around. It was a nice view: Leonard, their crackling campfire, the three moons, and the spring below.

It was nice being a god. She leaned down to kiss Leonard's throat. But in the distance, she could not stop staring at the gleaming Valiant transmitter.


	23. Oooooh, Burn

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! A bit of a longer chapter to make up for it? Thank you thank you thank you as always for your wonderful feedback! You guys are the bomb dot com.

* * *

It was so peaceful. There were no hums or beeps or alarms. Nobody was hailing her. All she could hear was the gentle rustling of a breeze through the tall trees she'd made the night before. The only thing missing was birds. That's how it would be on Earth. Melodious chirping. But this wasn't Earth. This place didn't even have a name. It had a classification: M.

Uhura laughed to herself at the thought that when she was done with it they'd have to add a new, 'U' classification, just so they could define what she'd done to it. She stared up through the branches of the tree to the lavender sky. She could decipher the sound of each leaf's brush against the others.

Next to her, Leonard was dead to the world, his heavy arm tucked protectively around her. His thumb pressed between two of her ribs. She leaned over to the crook between his jaw and neck and ran the tip of her nose along it, inhaling his smell. It was sweet and clean. He smelled like a doctor.

They were both wet. Soaked with sweat. It was hot here. Hotter than Earth. She wondered if they were in winter or summer. It didn't matter. She could build a mountain around them if it got too hot.

It was so easy. Everything here was so easy.

Wasn't that what she'd wanted? She thought so- but that was before. Before she had been elevated. Her eyes were open now. She could really see. She could see what was happening, how it was happening, and how it was changing every little moment. Thank goodness she didn't have to deal with cognitive disinhibition, or she'd go insane. Kirk wouldn't have been able to deal with it. He wouldn't be able to shut down all the tiny sounds.

The sounds of cells replicating, of every instance of contact between one organism and another, every shade of color in the spectrum, every frequency on the comms at once, that was all available to her. But thankfully, she could sort out what she needed and ignore the rest.

Apparently Leonard could do the same thing. She sat up, carefully, intertwining her fingers with his and steadily moving his arm to his other side. They were more than wet. They were muddy from the soil. They were naked and dirt-smeared and comfortable and happy and in total control. Uhura could process any cognitive information right now, but the emotion this was creating- she couldn't process that.

She had to get out- get clean.

Uhura looked at the spring and the tiny pond it had formed. She needed more water than that. So she walked, naked, through the brush and down the mountain some ways, until she found a spot that looked good. She closed her eyes.

Putting her new brain to good use, she isolated each molecule, each atom, each element she needed, to put together what she wanted there. She could feel the reactions- tearing apart and bonding. It was a little scary. At any moment she could be interrupted and could destroy everything on the planet- not just the little piece of paradise- that she was constructing on a whim.

When she opened her eyes, she was in turquoise water, submerged entirely. She leapt from the floor of the new lake and rose to the surface. She gasped when she felt the heat of the air above the water, and pushed her hair back, opening her eyes.

A waterfall gushed over the mountain, leading from that tiny spring she'd left at the camp. She passed under it a few times, scrubbing at her skin with her fingernails. It had been so long since she'd swum in real water. She dived, exploring the sights underwater, watching the breath leave her body in cascades of bubbles.

After a while she got out, but didn't bother to put her uniform back on. No reason to. Who'd she have to hide from? She knew this whole planet, and the one man on it knew her.

It was so easy. That was the second time she'd thought that just today. She was bored already.

Her thoughts were drawn again to the Valiant transmitter. Leonard was right. The Enterprise was nothing to what she was capable of creating here. But. The Enterprise could take her wherever she wanted to go. It could give her power over more than one planet.

She could go back to Earth. She could fix Earth. As utopian as many members of the Federation thought it was, Earth still had its problems. She could eliminate them. She could make it perfect. A frightening, exciting thought spread through her, from her stomach to the tips of her fingers: she could make the galaxy perfect…

There next to the lake, gleaming in the sunshine, was the transmitter. It had obeyed her thoughts.

She removed the side of it and a bundle of wires spilled out. She took her time figuring out which wire was responsible for each signal. It was easy already for her, since communications were her forte. She started rewiring. The plan was to create a false signal from Starfleet, telling the Enterprise to come back and pick them up, that they needed immediate medical attention- that their powers had been a short-lived fluke.

As soon as the Enterprise was in close enough range to detect that the signal had actually been sent by the transmitter, she would be able to harness transporters and get back aboard. Once she was aboard, that would be it. She'd let them get her before, but this time they didn't have Leonard and his hyposprays to help them. _She _had him.

She heard a splash. She looked over the waterfall. Speaking of him. There were no animals on the planet, so it couldn't be anyone else. Leonard surfaced, silver eyes exhilarated. That broad smile. She hardly ever got to see him smile. It was a rare occurrence.

Uhura felt guilty. He could be happy here. He could live a satisfied life with her, with a planet and creation of their own. Abandonment for her was an opportunity for him.

She cared for him. He was what she would have wanted if she'd never been enlightened by that new energy in her brain. He was stable, human, his outlook had been compatible with hers. And they could commiserate like nothing else. The best way to bond was over a mutual enemy… or friend.

She jumped in the water with him. He encircled her with his arms. Their skin was slick. His lips were warm against hers. He laughed. "This is just about the best shore leave I've ever had. I might as well be dreaming."

She smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his. "Then keep dreaming."

He pulled back. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I feel the same way." She kissed him again but he wasn't with her.

"No you don't-" he said. He was still half-smiling, still running his hands over her body, enjoying, exploring. He was so human. But his eyes were beyond her. They were on the transmitter. Shit.

"What's goin' on there?"

"Just seeing how it works, you know. Being surrounded by nature- it's- abrupt."

Leonard gulped down a mouthful of the fresh water. She could nearly see the gears turning in his head as his brow furrowed at her. He took some more and fountained it back into the lake. He shook his head.

"You _know_ how it works. You made this, just this morning. That transmitter is Lincoln Logs to you right now."

Uhura frowned at him. She should have known that she would have to fight him on this.

"What are you doing with it?"

Uhura tried to swim away from him but he tightened his arms around her. She was flush against him. She ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. But when she leaned in, he leaned back, avoiding her.

"Nooo, no. Nice try, but I'm too smart for that move now."

"Fine. I'm sending an emergency signal to the Enterprise to come pick us up."

Leonard gave her an incredulous look. "And why would they pick us up? They know we're in the throes of energy overload."

"I'm making it look like Starfleet is sending it."

He let her go now. "Ah ha. You push hard enough and you get to the heart of the matter. We can't do that, hon."

"Why do you care? Don't you know what we could do? They don't even know the power that's-"

"Thankfully, I didn't get as much juice in my brain as you do. I'm not feeling peckish for power." He immediately got out of the lake and walked towards the transmitter.

She took half a second to appreciate the view of him walking away from her, but knew that he was going to dismantle the transmitter.

"Don't."

"Don't what? I've got the Enterprise's best interests at heart."

"How do you know I don't?"

"I can only go on my guts, and my guts say not to let you do it."

"Then you don't trust me." That hurt. He'd had her, completely. He wanted her completely. And still he didn't trust that she knew what she was doing. That's because he was stupid. As smart and powerful as he now was, she was still completely alone in the universe.

He didn't answer her claim. He just gave her a look. Don't make it about this. She gave his look right back. She was daring him to touch the transmitter. He did. And as soon as he did, she sent him to his back with a bolt of light from her hands.

Ow. She should get out of the water if she was going to do this. The conduction from the water shocked badly. As she left the lake she could see steam rising from her body. Leonard coughed and looked up at her. He was afraid. Good.

"Uhura."

"You don't think we're on a first name basis, after last night?"

"Nyota, darling, dearest, sweetheart, whatever you want, with a cherry on top, please don't do this. Give it a day or two. Feel it out." He pointed at his head. "It's a trick. This power, these brains, they're an illusion. You think you can do anything but they're playing you."

Uhura laughed. "No. They're playing you. I _can_ do anything. "

He got to his feet and went again for the transmitter. This time the light didn't come from her hands. It came from her eyes. He was on his back again, yelping in pain. He had red marks, burns from her attacks, blossoming across his white skin.

"STOP," she said.

He stared at her eyes. "How'd you do that? Can I do that?"

She blinked a few times. She felt a sharp stab of pain, of exhaustion. She put a hand to her head. "I don't- I-"

And then she felt his power. The lightning from his eyes shot down her spine and made her legs and arms numb. She fell, but wouldn't let herself stay down. She propped herself up on one arm and pushed back up to standing.

"Whew," Leonard said, rolling his eyes around. "That's a weird-"

She attacked again, this time with both hands and eyes. He struggled towards her, eyes closed firmly. He grabbed a hold of her leg. She tried to shake him but she couldn't. Her lightning sputtered out, like she'd run out of ammo.

"It's finite," he said, using Uhura to pull himself up. He faced her, looking her in the eyes. "The energy is finite. I can feel it. Can you? I think it just replaces itself too quickly for us to drain it entirely." He laughed. His white teeth shone in the sunlight. This time, his smile was a threat. He sent his light straight from his eyes into hers.

He leaned forward on her, grabbing her and holding her close. She struggled but his weight was just too much. They both fell back and rolled- down through the brush and into the lake, energy still connecting them in a beam.

Leonard was right. She could feel it. The water was coursing the energy through them, sapping it from them and burning them with it. They both screamed in pain. Uhura blacked out.

She came to. It was dark outside- or as dark as it could be with the light of the moons. She wasn't in the water. There was no water. It was like there had never been water. There was no grass. No trees. No lake. She could see nothing but dust and scrub in all directions. Her brain felt the same way. There were no growing, shifting thoughts like there had been before. She felt- cloudy.

Leonard was next to her. She checked his pulse. He was alive. They were both still naked. Leonard was badly burned. His skin shined, raw, bruised, and with dark, scary circles around his eyes. Uhura looked down at herself to discover the same.

They needed help.

She tried to create some more water. Her brain struggled. It didn't want to shift the atoms around for her. She opened one of Leonard's eyes with her thumb and index finger. The silver was gone and his eyes were green again. She saw the transmitter and ran to it. In the reflection of the metal she saw her eyes had gone brown again too… mostly. She focused, using all her energy. The transmitter lifted off the ground and moved over a few inches before dropping.

She sat down to catch her breath. Just that tiny movement had been exhausting. He had done it. He'd gotten rid of their power. She grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at him. She hoped it hurt. He came around at that.

He inspected himself and then looked over at her. She felt ashamed. She was naked, and now crying, and she couldn't do anything anymore. All she was- was stuck here. With him.

Leonard sat up, with difficulty, and came over to her. He sat next to her and let his shoulder brush hers. She moved away.

"You've killed us."

"I couldn't let you kill them."

"Fuck you. You said you cared about _me._"

"Why can't I care about all of us?"

Uhura didn't have an answer. All she could do was cry. She rolled herself into a ball, hiding her exposure. It hurt her burns to do it, but at the moment, she was embracing the misery. Leonard approached again and enveloped her. He didn't say anything. That kind of helped.

* * *

Kirk tapped his foot impatiently, sitting in his chair on the bridge.

They were travelling Warp 2. They should have been travelling at Warp 5, but hell no, Kirk wasn't going to do that. He was- against his will- moving away from Bones and Uhura, but he was going to do it as slowly as he could.

It had been two days since he'd come to and they were gone. The further they got, the worse Kirk's mood became. He hadn't been eating or sleeping. He'd let the Alpha crew get their rest the past two nights but he stayed in the chair. He'd been waiting for word from Starfleet, but nothing had come. Still. It was completely unacceptable. Unprofessional. This was clearly a top priority problem. Both Uhura and Bones were heroes. Starfleet, hell, the Federation as a whole was underestimating the gravity of this.

As Kirk inwardly boiled, the rest of the crew was completely zoned out. Only Spock seemed unfazed by the lack of activity. He continued to type out his reports and scan the space around them as if their mission had been unchanged. The only indicator that he felt anything about it was that he hadn't left Kirk's side since he had woke up after the fight.

Uhura's chair had been taken by some other Ensign who knew a bunch of esoteric, whatever languages. Kirk knew he was supposed to respect and treat the new guy the same way he treated Uhura, but it was just not the same. He liked _his_ crew. His _friends_. Not some random officers.

And then the Ensign spoke. "Incoming call from Starfl-"

"Put them on," Kirk interrupted. Finally.

Some Admiral he didn't know was on his screen. "Captain Kirk. In response to your first officer's reports, we are saddened by this unfortunate turn of events in your mission-"

"Saddened? I'd say it's something to be more panicked about, wouldn't you, Spock?"

He looked over his shoulder. Spock raised an eyebrow and shifted his focus to the Admiral. She cleared her throat.

"Captain, I understand your feelings of friendship towards Lieutenant Uhura and Chief Medical Officer McCoy. However, your current mission is of greater importance-"

"Of greater importance than what? Their lives? Their jobs as part of this mission?"

"If you continue to interrupt my message I will be forced to discipline you and your crew and to make a mark on your record. May I proceed, Captain Kirk?"

Kirk crossed his arms and got up. He couldn't look at her in the face. He looked across the bridge instead, pretending to listen instead of what he was really doing- fantasizing about killing her with his own hands. He felt Khan bristle inside and tried to control himself.

"You may proceed, Admiral."

"Thank you. Captain, you are to put this event behind you entirely, and to continue with 100% devotion to your current mission. Starfleet will assign a science team to research the effects of this energy field. If a solution is reached within an adequate timeframe, we will send a team to retrieve the Doctor and the Lieutenant. If not, we must accept that they be considered casualties. You knew the possibilities when you accepted this mission, Captain Kirk. Now you must continue to do your job. If you don't, we will find someone else aboard who can- and you will be put in the brig and tried for mutiny."

"How can I be tried for mutiny?! I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

But she'd already disconnected. The rest of the bridge crew stared at him, half terrified, half pissed off.

"SULU."

"Go. I've got it. I'll put us back on warp 5."

"FINE. SPOCK."

Spock followed him into the turbolift.

* * *

Spock followed Jim into his quarters. Jim closed and locked the door behind them. He punched the wall. Spock surmised this action was, like his raised voice, a reaction to the Admiral's orders.

"Jim, I apologize on behalf of the Admiral. However, the orders are-"

"If you say logical I'm going to break your nose again."

"As stimulating as I find our spars, I do not think that would be the most productive solution."

"Yeah? What would be? Going on our merry way and leaving them to die? Our friends? My best friend? Your girlfriend?"

"I am monogamous, Jim."

"They're going to die. No one's going to 'retrieve' them. They got their data. They'll spend millions on research and leave Bones and Uhura to rot. They can't find a fucking beagle, how are they going to figure out how to get those two back? Fucking Federation bureaucracy. They're idiots. Fools."

Jim smashed his hand into the wall again. He tried to repeat his action but Spock put his hand in the path of Jim's and caught it, holding it back.

"To what end does this declaration bring us?"

"You mean what good does it do to fight it? Do I have any better ideas?" He pulled his fist out of Spock's hand.

"Affirmative."

"I do. I say fuck this Admiral. Let's go back, send a landing team down, sedate them, and bring them back. Then we can keep them under until we find a solution to the problem. "

Spock could think of many issues with this line of reasoning. He hoped that Jim would offer an illogical and inspired idea as he often did; one that Spock had not entertained with his deductive reasoning. This time it was simply an emotional and weak idea. It stemmed more from Jim's desperation than from the excitement and sense of adventure that often fueled his flawless (and reckless) plans.

Deep inside, Spock felt a twinge of emotion. It was simultaneously sad and affectionate. He attempted to, as the Doctor would say, 'sugarcoat' his refutation of Jim's idea.

"When we left the planet, Doctor McCoy was capable of controlling the bridge and the people on it from his position on the planet. If that is still the case- and there is no reason to believe that it has changed- then there is no possibility of arriving within their space without their knowledge and control over us."

"There's gotta be some way we can cloak ourselves from them."

"Even if there were- suppose it takes years to find a solution to the effects of the energy. What life would they experience if they were to spend that time unconscious in the medical bay. Right now they are conscious and alive, by my estimation of their survival probabilities. Their quality of life would be higher staying on the planet. Additionally, with their heightened intelligence, they may find a solution before we would."

"That doesn't mean they'd want to use it." Jim went to the other side of the room and stood, resting his forehead against the wall. He looked- resigned. "I get what you mean though. That would be cruel. I'd rather have superpowers and be stuck in one place than- asleep somewhere, being prodded, I guess."

Jim turned around to face Spock. He made a noise, somewhere between a sigh and a growl. He did not move from that spot. He looked indecisive and helpless. Spock crossed to him and decided to attempt a human gesture of encouragement and support. He wrapped his arms around Jim's torso and set his cheek against Jim's cheek.

This was a hug. Jim reciprocated the action, applying a great amount of pressure. Spock had not realized that this gesture could be not only a friendly one but also an arousing one. He returned an added pressure to the embrace. Green blood pumped through him at his hips and into his cheeks. He had a strange desire to remain in this state for the forseeable future- his Jim protected and in contact with him.

But Jim extracted his arms and face from Spock. He looked into Spock's eyes. His irises were a shallow blue. Spock couldn't see into them. He wanted to crack through the frozen layer on top to get to the emotion that remained so close to the rest of his skin. Jim placed one hand on each of Spock's cheeks. His thumbs brushed across the areas where Spock's blood had rushed.

Jim's eyes looked down from Spock's eyes- to his lips. If Spock was correct, Jim was considering sharing another human gesture with him. Spock looked at Jim's lips. He considered the way Jim often pouted, or the way he breathed, or the way he often moistened his lips with his tongue. Spock found himself open to trying this with his Captain. He had found kisses with Nyota to be pleasant as well, but he anticipated that this would be different.

Jim moved closer to him. His lips parted. Spock could feel the heat of his breath against his own mouth.

There was a hail. Their mouths remained 1.71 inches apart.

"Captain-" It was Lieutenant Sulu. "You'll never guess what we ran into."

Kirk bit his lip and stepped back, out of Spock's physical proximity. "Sorry. That was- sorry. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You are welcome Captain." Spock answered, following Jim back to the bridge, yet again.


	24. A Shot in Hell

A/N: I apologize you guys. My updates are becoming less and less frequent. Honestly, though, it's because I'm trying to be a writer professionally (a tv writer someday), and my time has been occupied with working on an original pilot. So, now that I have a first draft done, I might take a little downtime and return more to this. I love writing this and I really enjoy y'all's feedback. So I am very sorry for my delays. =)

Hope you enjoy this chapter. The end is exciting, wink wink!

* * *

They were starving and thirsty. Uhura's normally brilliant mocha skin was cracked and dry. She looked at McCoy with resignation.

He knew they were done with it. They were back to how they had been, before the violet debacle. Right as rain. But nothing was right. They were stuck. No one was coming for them. And as far as McCoy knew about the Federation, no one _would_ be coming any time soon.

They'd be all comforting:'don't worry Captain, we'll send someone to deal with it,' and then they'd be on the bottom of a mile long stack of paperwork that would get sorted into seven stacks of low priority missions. They would die here if it were the decision of the Federation.

Thank the Good Lord up above, or whatever deity he was supposed to praise in this section and quadrant, in whatever direction He was supposed to be, McCoy and Uhura were under Jim's Captaincy. Those two little words gave him more hope than anyone back on Earth.

And that was due to the fact that Jim never listened to their 'Top Men' bullshit. He'd disobey just for the fun of it, not to mention that he actually cared for both of them. The only obstacle he could foresee was Spock, talking reason to him. But McCoy had the sneaking suspicion, the way things were going, that Jim would be able to talk Spock into whatever he wanted. The effect Jim had on Spock was more powerful than the effect Khan's blood had on Jim. McCoy chuckled at the thought. That poor Vulcan.

At least creatures that were used to feeling emotion knew how to strain out the crazies. Spock couldn't do that. And Jim was one of the craziest. If he wasn't a starship Captain, McCoy could imagine Jim begging and performing on the streets of San Francisco. It was a mean thought, but McCoy laughed at the fantasy. And he wouldn't let that happen to Jim, of course. It was just- somewhere, in a parallel universe.

He applied more ointment to his burns. He could see that Uhura was in pain too. He wanted to help her, but he felt bad. He'd taken away her power. He'd hurt her. Honestly, he'd fallen hard and fast. He hated the fact that he was at fault for it. But, damn it, at least they were both still alive.

She moved a branch five feet in the air, and dropped it onto the lean-to he'd been building for the past few hours. Her powers weren't entirely gone. She could still do a few things. Her mental capacity just wasn't extensive enough to mock Copernicus and Newton anymore. His powers, on the other hand, were entirely exhausted. But he'd anticipated that. He didn't have as high an Esper rating, nor had he been hit as bad as Uhura was.

"Okay." She said. She sounded frustrated. He stopped piling leaves and branches on the shelter. She went and laid down under it, taking up all the space in the shelter. The lean-to was propped against a large boulder. He shimmied in beside her and put her feet and calves on top of his legs so he could fit inside as well.

She didn't say anything. She didn't look at him. That was fine. He didn't expect her to. If someone had just taken the promise of the entire universe away from him, he'd be pretty pissed off too. He took a swig from the canteen. He knew it would just dehydrate himself further, but hell, if they were gonna die anyway, might as well make it sooner rather than later. And in a pleasant, drunk state. Dying sober- that would be the worst.

He emptied it and tossed it away. Then he took Uhura's right arm. She didn't protest. She didn't do anything to acknowledge him. He kissed her knuckles. She loosened the muscles in her arm at his kiss, but still didn't say anything. He rolled his index finger and thumb across the place where her thumb met her wrist, and then at the muscle where the end of her hand, under her pinky, met her wrist. She made a small, relieved sound. He rubbed ointment into her hands, repeating the action, and memorizing the way her veins ran across the backs of her hands.

"Are we going to die?" She asked.

"I don't want to." That was all he could answer. He didn't know. It had been a while since they'd left. There was no… guarantee they'd be back. Maybe he'd overestimated how close he was to Jim. Jim did have a talent for making people feel like they were his confidantes and brothers. Maybe he was nothing more than the Chief Medical Officer. That idea suddenly made him feel closer to Spock. Spock was completely 'logical.' As far as the books went, he never did anything because of emotional motivations. But McCoy felt like Spock had, occasionally, expressed some kind of friendship, or at the least, favor towards the doctor.

He must be dying. He was thinking that Spock was the more emotional, the better friend, than Jim was? He was gone. He leaned over and set a kiss on Uhura's cheekbone. She was look out at the scrub- where the Valiant transmitter was. She was still set on that, huh?

"You still think you can do it? Go ahead," He dared her, sluggishly.

She turned her face to meet his, and actually kissed him back. "It wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't your fault. I would have done the same thing."

Her lips were dry, but he appreciated her sentiment. The dryness of her, it made him feel desperate. He wished he could just dump her in a pool. He wanted to see droplets of water on her skin. He wanted to see her hair wet and soft, the way it was when she'd been swimming. It was just the whole all-powerful thing that had rubbed him the wrong way.

Nobody could deal with that. He couldn't, Jim wouldn't have been able to. Hell, being Captain was more than enough for him. Spock- shit, he wouldn't want to deal with him being even Captain for one day. Not to mention all the repairs McCoy would have to do on him after every crew member on the ship attacked him for being an asshole.

Uhura kissed him a little more- dry, chaste kisses, and then slid out from his grasp. She went to the transmitter, and continued doing what she had been doing when he discovered her- maybe twenty times slower though.

Eventually she stopped programming and just stared at the transmitter. It wasn't doing anything.

"Come here," she said. It wasn't a request. It was a demand. He did. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, and she took a hold of his hands, keeping him there. He looked at the tangle of wires and whatever else was there, inside the cylinder of the Valiant transmitter.

"I think I set it up so it could just go back up there. I just don't remember how to do that. Do you think- if I gave it a boost, do you think I could put it where- wherever I wanted it to go before?"

McCoy shook his head, letting out a breath. "I don't know, darlin'. In every scenario, you're smarter than me." She gave him a look. It was almost a smile.

"Is there anything else you can do? Other than send it up there?"

Uhura was still. Her eyes flitted around. The gears in her brain were turning. "No… I don't think so."

"Then this is our shot in hell. Do it."

"I can't! I was trying to!" She threw his arms off her and walked away. He didn't follow her.

"Yes you can. Just think, all you have to do is get it through the atmosphere, right? Then it'll know where to go?"

"Theoretically…"

"Okay, well, don't be so Vulcan about it. Give it a chance! Come here."

Uhura glared at him, but returned. He replaced his arms around her. She dug her nails into him and squeezed her eyes closed. McCoy didn't do anything. He just watched her. It took a few minutes, but finally, there was a little spurt, and the transmitter jumped several feet into the air. After that it took no time at all. It shot into the sky, suddenly a tiny blur, and then into nothing. Still, after he couldn't see it at all anymore, he could feel Uhura's tense, shuddering body.

Finally she released herself and dropped to rest against McCoy's feet and shins. She took a few heavy breaths, holding onto his legs for dear life. He dropped too, and held her. He ran both his hand back through her hair and kissed her scalp.

"Did we make it?" He asked, hesitantly.

After a few seconds, she nodded. "I think so," she said.

* * *

"What is it, Sulu?" Kirk asked, once he was on the bridge. Yeah, he was kind of angry at Sulu's interruption, but he was even angrier at himself. That was way too quick for a Vulcan. Right? He had to take things slower.

Sulu just pointed. Kirk looked out the window. It was in reverse view. There, struggling to follow them- was the Valiant transmitter. Suddenly Kirk felt better about going Warp 2.

"Slow to one quarter impulse."

Behind him he felt Spock make a small movement. "Captain, we do not know if the transmitter is… benign."

"Then I guess we'll have to find out. Give me a scan of it, Spock."

Spock stayed in his position for a stubborn second before going to his post. Kirk crossed to his chair and hailed Scotty.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Prepare to beam that transmitter on board again. Wait for my signal."

The transmitter didn't come around to their view. It gently bumped against the hull of the Enterprise and bobbed there like a duck on a lake.

"What does that tell you?" He directed to Spock.

"Your speculations that this is a sign of good will could be correct. If their powers were intact, the transmitter could have been programmed in more sophisticated manner. I see no evidence of mal-intent."

"Go ahead Scotty. Bring it aboard."

* * *

They arrived at the transport pad and Spock wouldn't let him go any further. He put an almost threatening hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"Hey now."

"Captain, I must request that another crew member check the transmitter before you approach."

Kirk waved his two security officers over to it. They scanned it and opened it to analyze its insides.

What was Spock gonna do- nerve pinch him? For a second he thought about the power Spock had over him. He wasn't removing his hand, he just let it hover there, making sure Kirk wouldn't make any sudden movements towards the transmitter.

Nothing happened to the security officers. They returned to Kirk and handed him the tricorder with their findings.

"Dismissed."

He shared the tricorder with Spock. They looked over the small screen together. There was a definite- inconsistency with how the transmitter was programmed, according to the readings.

Spock removed his hand from Kirk's shoulder. He went to the transmitter and looked over the wiring.

"Look at this." He pointed out to Spock some of the wiring. And another area. Spock tilted his head.

"An astute observation, Captain. This wiring reflects the enhanced intelligence and telekinetic capabilities of which we observed in Uhura. These others do not- they reflect fatigue and- generally high, but human intelligence- soldered- manually?"

"They're shoddy, for sure." Kirk went to the intercom. "Sulu."

"Captain?"

"Reverse course. Go back to the planet. Warp 9."

"Copy that, Captain."

He could tell, there was relief in Sulu's voice. He looked to Spock for argument, but there was none. So he grinned at him as they left the transporter pad and headed back to the bridge.

"Nothing to say, Commander?"

"My hypothesis matches yours, Captain. Unless they are using this tact to trick us, which is entirely possible, the evidence cannot be held against us by the Federation. Thus, our most logical course of action is to retrieve our crew so they may reassume their duties aboard. "

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

"One reason that I have remained as your Commander."

"Yeah. That's why I keep you around. Because you're so good with words." He winked at Spock.

"Is this another instance of flirtation, Captain?"

Kirk laughed. "Yeah, but- a hint- it's hotter if you don't call attention to it."

Spock nodded. "Understood. I will feign ignorance at any future attempts of flirtation."

That wasn't what he meant. But still. He was so relieved at getting a sign from Uhura and Bones, nothing else seemed to matter. He would be happy no matter what.

"Just try," he dared Spock, emptily. But the Vulcan's eyebrow raised, and Kirk knew that from then on, Spock would be closely analyzing his every move, just to see if it fell into the parameters of flirting, or whatever.

* * *

On the bridge, they approached the planet quickly. "Sulu, stay on the dark side of the planet. Spock, can you get me their location?"

Sulu brought them around so they dropped out of warp into the still darkness. Less conspicuous. "Spock, can you get me their-"

"I have their coordinates ready."

"How about a close up?"

"Affirmative. I am sending it to the Lieutenant-"

"Got it," Sulu responded, putting it up on screen. They looked parched, exhausted, and nowhere near godly.

Both Uhura and McCoy had their normal eyes back. Their lips were chapped and their cheeks were gaunt. They poked at a dying fire, sitting close to each other. Uhura had her arm wrapped around Bones's leg. Bones had an arm wrapped around her waist.

Kirk looked over to Spock. Spock gave him a long blink, that read to him as an 'I'm over it,' but then again, Kirk often wondered if he was projecting emotions onto Spock, rather than reading them from him.

"Captain, their rations will last twelve more hours. What would you like to do?" Spock seemed to be demanding action from him, rather than informing him of the facts. He was okay with that, in this situation. In fact, it was comforting.

He hailed Scotty again. Spock saw this and punched some of his own controls.

"Aye Cap'n, you wan' me to beam from these coordinates?"

"Yeah. Both of them. Do we have security ready?"

"Jest the two -oo were hare arlier."

"Go ahead. Sulu, dual with transporter pad visual."

They watched as Uhura and Scotty disappeared from their fire and reappeared on the Enterprise. Bones felt himself, as if to make sure he was all there. Uhura started laughing and did a little dance. Some of the bridge crew laughed. They stifled it quickly, but Kirk laughed too. It was okay to laugh. It was good to laugh. They were going to be fine.

"Scotty, tell security to bring them to sickbay."

"Yeh go' it, Cap'n."

* * *

Kirk looked on fondly as both Uhura and Bones, in their respective medbay beds, gulped down water.

He couldn't help it. He crossed the room to engulf each of them in a tight hug. Uhura was first, and she teared up.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately.

"Don't. Forget about the whole thing. That wasn't you."

"It was her," Spock countered coldly."

"Spock." Kirk warned him. Spock drew his lips together tightly. He gave Uhura a hug too. She knew he was still angry at her, the way she looked at Kirk over his shoulder.

Kirk gave Bones a hug too. "Yeah yeah," was Bones's response. "Why'd you take the risk, beaming us up? It coulda been a trap."

"The Captain's emotions often overrule his reason," Spock supplied almost immediately. Kirk gave him a playful glare. "What Spock means is that I love you guys."

This gained a smile from both, and for some reason, inspired them to grab each other's hands across the space between their beds.

"We're glad to be back," Uhura answered.

"Will you ever forgive me for throwing you across the bridge, Spock?" Bones gave Spock a guilty look. What?

"Throwing you across the- Spock, you never told me about that! What happened?"

"It was irrelevant. I told you the facts that were necessary at the time. The Doctor demonstrated his power against me- corporeally."

Bones started to laugh. Kirk and Uhura joined in. "I'm just imagining it, right now," Kirk said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm definitely gonna have to look this up on the security feed."

Spock was going green.

When Uhura started coughing and couldn't stop, that's when Kirk decided to end the visit.

"You need something to drink?" He went to the replicator, but a cup placed itself in the replicator and filled with water. It flew into Uhura's hand. With a hoarse voice, she said, "the only side effect left. I don't know if it will last." She gulped down the water.

Kirk nodded. Everything was changing, little by little, including the physiology of himself and his crew. That wasn't something he could accuse her of. He guessed he'd just have to get used to it.

He left the medbay with a brief but warm goodbye, followed by Spock. As they got on the turbolift, Kirk noticed that Spock was still blushing.

"Embarrassed?"

Spock turned to face him. "To what are you referring?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kirk said, as the doors closed.

Spock gave his half smile. "Yes. I do. Your decisions, though reckless, were beneficial today. I am experiencing relief that the Doctor and Nyota have been returned to the Enterprise."

He was silent for a moment. "What will you report to the Federation?"

Kirk chuckled. "You're the good guy. I'm sure you'll be accurate." He took a moment before adding, "Ahh, who the fuck knows. I always seem to come up with something."

"You do. How- do you do that?"

Kirk realized that Spock hadn't turned back to his usual position since they'd gotten on the turbolift. He turned to face Spock now.

Spock placed his hands on Kirk's face. What was happening?! His long fingers rested, two on either side of his earlobes, palms against his cheeks.

His mouth opened, to answer, but, for once no answer was there, waiting to be blurted out thoughtlessly. He had nothing to say. Spock made up for it. He closed his own mouth over Kirk's.

It was an open-mouthed kiss, but nothing beyond that. Spock precisely let his top lip match Kirk's, and his bottom lip press against Kirk's bottom lip. But the pressure, and the warm breath, and the unexpected soft texture of those usually militant lips, sent Kirk into a spiral. He wanted more, but he was afraid. He didn't want to scare Spock off.

As slowly as he could, he closed his mouth, with Spock's lips still on his, and pressed back with his own lips. He set his fingers in a loose grip around Spock's wrists, and then pushed him, gently, towards the wall.

When he felt himself come up against Spock, their bodies close and Spock's back against the wall of the lift, Kirk brought his fingers to rest on top of Spock's fingers.

Spock made a noise. It sounded more like their spars than anything, like a growl, and Spock pressed their mouths open again.

Kirk was overwhelmed. Spock did it. He'd made the first move. They were- how could they be- he was just about to let go and enjoy when the turbolift stopped and they extricated themselves from each other so they could put on some kind of show of dignity to cross the bridge to their stations.

It was definitely a motivation to keep the happy solutions coming, Kirk thought.

"Back on our course. Warp 9, Sulu."

"Not Warp 2?" Sulu was giving him cheek.

"Whatever you feel like. I'm good," Kirk laughed, settling down into his chair. He threw a glance over at Spock, whose brow was just a little too calm, brown eyes boring into him.

Their shift was never going to be over, was it?


	25. DTR

A/N: Short chapter today... hope you like it though. Thank you everybody for your feedback! =) As always, let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, or corrections! Cheers!

* * *

As much as he wanted to follow Spock back to his quarters after Alpha shift, he had an even more pressing need to check on Bones and Uhura. He sneaked as quietly as he could into sickbay and over to their two private bio-beds.

First he stuck his head in check on Bones- but his bed was empty. Ugh, if he was up and around already, trying to be CMO after only a few hours of rest, he was going to physically put him back into bed himself. Kirk shook himself mentally. Ha. He sounded exactly like Bones. He savored the empathy he felt, being in Bones's shoes. Next time he got himself messed up, he'd stay in bed. Or at least he'd try to.

Then he stuck his head in on Uhura's section. Speak of the devil. Bones was curled up on his side next to Uhura. The two of them, as tiny as Uhura was, barely fit on the one bed together. It would have been comical, if it hadn't been such a relief to just see them alive and breathing and on the ship.

Uhura blinked her eyes open. Her beautiful brown eyes. Kirk gave her a smile. She pulled an arm away from Bones' grasp and gestured to her lips to be quiet, and waved him over to her side. As soon as he reached her she grabbed his hand.

"You ok?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said.

That was weird. Usually Uhura wanted to slap him. Maybe this energy field still had some hold on her. "For what?"

"For being your stubborn ass self. For coming back to get us even though it was idiotic and against orders."

Kirk winked at her. "Oh, stop flattering me."

Uhura chuckled. Bones shifted with a snarl. Uhura ran a hand up and down his arm. He settled back down. Kirk raised his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up."

"Sweet dreams," he grinned, slipping out of the door.

* * *

The door rang and Spock opened it to find Jim, smiling at him, his complexion a shade more pink than usual.

"Just checked on Bones and Uhura."

Spock didn't say anything, but stepped back so the Captain could enter. He had prioritized Nyota and the Doctor above him. Spock reminded himself that they were injured and it was the Captain's responsibility to ensure their continued recovery and return to duty.

"They're okay. Thanks for asking."

"I did not inquire as to their health."

"Exactly."

"Occasionally Vulcan and Human protocols differ. If they had not been of adequate health, your behavior would have indicated such. Or, you would not be here at all."

Jim smiled. "You're too smart for your own good."

"I believe that would be a better statement to apply to the Lieutenant's prior condition."

"Alright, alright. I surrender."

"We are not at war."

Kirk flopped onto Spock's meditation mat. "No, I guess not. Speaking of which- that thing we did in the turbolift…"

Spock awaited his comment, but it did not come. He tilted his head, to indicate Jim should supply further information. Jim made a noise of hesitation in his throat. After another 2.4 seconds, he said, "It was nice."

"Agreed," Spock responded. "Your interrupted actions earlier indicated that you underestimated my inclinations toward you."

Jim's face reddened. "Inc- inclinations, huh? So you're in like with me?"

"The phrase 'in like,' what does it refer to?"

"It's like, it's too soon to say, so- well, it's just a more human way to say what you said."

Spock nodded. Nyota had never used that phrase. "In like." Fascinating. He went to the meditation mat and sank to his knees next to Jim. This was the proper way to sit on the mat. Naturally, Jim would sit on the mat in any other way.

"I suggest we repeat our earlier-" He did not have to clarify his suggestion, though. Jim's lips were already on his.

They were hot and strong, massaging Spock's lips with a pressure that indicated his enjoyment of the experience. Spock kissed back, trying to match the pressure, trying to keep up with Jim's small, constant movements and adjustments.

Jim put a hand on Spock's jaw. He ran a finger along the line of Spock's chin and up to his ear. When he rubbed the tip of Spock's ear, Spock could barely contain himself. He bit Jim's lip.

Jim jumped backwards, holding his lip. "Ow!" But he wasn't upset. He was grinning. Spock stared at him for a second, not knowing how to respond. But Jim didn't need a response. He leaned back in, hand now resting lightly on Spock's neck, and swiped his tongue along Spock's tightly closed lips.

He opened his mouth, and Jim slipped his tongue into Spock's mouth. Spock met it with own tongue. They circled each other for a moment, and when Jim's tongue retreated, Spock followed it with his own into Jim's mouth. And then Jim closed his lips around Spock's tongue and sucked on it. Hard.

It was Spock's turn to pull back. It wasn't unpleasant. But it was unbearably arousing. And it was too soon for Spock to allow himself to engage in that behavior with him.

"Jim-"

"What is it? You don't like that? I won't do it anymore-"

"No! I have a query."

Jim looked amused. Probably because of Spock's protest. He would have to keep himself in check when complimenting the Captain's techniques. He already suffered from an overdeveloped ego.

"Shoot."

"Excuse me?"

"What's the query?" Jim was still very close to him. And he kept running his fingers across Spock's face, a distraction that made it challenging for Spock to concentrate. His fingers brushed the line of his bangs, then across his brow, and again along his ear.

Spock blinked. "What are your intentions concerning our- physical affection?"

Jim raised his eyebrows. "As in, are my intentions honorable or something?"

"Is this to be a temporary fraternization, or an indefinite one?"

Jim frowned and bit his lip. "Where'd that come from?"

"I am well aware of your reputation at the academy and of your promiscuous behavior since we have worked together. Probability suggests that this tryst will be one of few before you choose a new partner."

"Excuse me? Spock, you're not- those people, uh, beings, whatever, were well-aware of what we were doing. And none of them were crew on the Enterprise. Those were flings. This is- different. You're my friend. Frankly, if you think I'd put you in the same category as any of them, that's a little insulting."

"Then you are saying I deserve more respect than any of your previous conquests?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't put it that way, but-"

"And the late Lieutenant Gaila, who aided you in cheating on the Kobayashi Maru: she was well-aware of the nature of your relationship?"

"Okay, she might be an exception, but, look, this isn't about her, or any of them, it's about you and me!"

Spock thought for a moment. How could he put his thoughts into words? Was it a mistake to think about this logically? It was the only refuge he had, in the confusion of how he felt in his Captain's presence. If logic won, he would allow his undercurrent of feelings to take control of him. But not before logic won.

"My relation to you will be compared to your previous partners, whether or not you would prefer to approach it in that manner. You are admitting Gaila considered your union to be of greater significance than you did?"

Jim got up from the meditation mat and moved to Spock's bed, his mouth slightly open and eyes searching. For an answer to Spock's queries? "Yes, I admit that."

"And you admit that your previous sexual partners are not due a high level of respect."

"I didn't say that."

"Additionally, you and Lieutenant Uhura engaged in physical intimacy after there was some communication of affection between us. Do you agree?"

Jim huffed and waved a hand in frustration. "Yeah, but- I'm sorry about that. It wasn't anything. It didn't mean anything. It was a remnant of a crush, you know that." He paced the room, thinking.

"How about this: let's both be part of this interrogation, huh? What do you want out of this? Do you want some kind of long-term serious, committed romance? Is that the logical thing to do when you're in the middle of unexplored nowhere, constantly in danger? Does it make more sense to develop a deep connection with somebody or to satisfy primal physical needs? Honestly, I don't know what this is. I'm just enjoying that you're my friend and I enjoy spending time with you, and honestly- you're really fucking hot! Anybody on this ship would want to get in your pants."

Spock considered Jim's questions. They were fair. They pointed towards Jim's modus operandi as the more logical path. Perhaps his judgment was clouded by Jim's presence. He was as attractive as he accused Spock of being. Objectively, of course. He was not aware that he was considered similarly.

He needed more time. They should not continue on this trajectory right now. It would only lead to miscommunication and at the worst, could compromise their work on the ship.

"Your point is taken, Jim. I must ask for solitude now."

Jim looked angry. He shook his head. "Ugh, so stupid," he muttered.

"You are saying that I lack intelligence?"

"No, not you," Jim said, heading for the door. "Me."

He left, the door swooshing closed behind him. Spock looked after him for a second. He kneeled on the meditation mat, and then readjusted to imitate Jim's position. It felt strange. Unnatural. Vulnerable.

Spock got back onto his knees and began to meditate.


	26. Two Man Rule

A/N: So I've spent the past week or so applying to go to Mars. Practice what you preach, right? =) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, thank you so much for your feedback and reviews and for pushing me to continue writing this story. And let me know if you have any requests/suggestions! Things are starting to heat up...

And a big HELLO to Novoux, Paco the Assassin, AMS328, Susana Mode, Del, tlauschntgaispock, iedencherry, meaka maxwell, Khashana, alliecat, Domitian, Tosharino, and New1Romantic! Thank you for reading!

CHiKa-RoXy- your wish is my command. I rewatched and was like, yes. A thousand times yes, this is happening.

* * *

The last week had felt like an eternity. Kirk wasn't sure if it was because he and Spock were avoiding each other, or if it was that other thing entirely. He grimaced when his alarm went off that morning. It wasn't waking up that bothered him. It was what he was waking up to.

Orders: they were a constant source of torture for Kirk. And there they were, mysterious and awful, contained on a PADD in a sealed plastic sheath. EYES ONLY. Do not open before X-mas. Ha. He wished. It did say "do not open until-" but the stardate on it was today.

What fresh hell would he be dealing with? Would he have to split up his family? Would he have to attack somebody? Would he even be allowed to tell anyone he cared about what his orders were? What if they mutinied?

He could feel the stress rising up in a place other than his brain. His heartbeat was quickening. Khan had something to say on the subject. Of course he would. Secret Starfleet orders? They were Khan's MO.

Kirk ripped the tab off the sheath and slid the PADD out onto his desk. It booted itself up. A window showed up. It required his fingerprint. And another. Spock's. They both needed to be present to unlock the orders. Well, wasn't that dandy. The universe knew just how to laugh in his face. Oh, you're not talking to him? Let's just make that the ONLY thing you have to do.

Kirk growled. He threw the PADD against his wall. The edge of it smashed his intercom. A shower of sparks followed the PADD to the floor. In a brief moment of being clear-headed, Kirk ran to the PADD to make sure he hadn't destroyed it. No. Of course not. It was one of those scary-durable ones.

And now Kirk realized he needed Spock for more than just his fingerprint. He held the PADD to his chest and sprinted out of his room and down the hall to Spock's quarters.

* * *

As soon as the door opened and Spock's snooty face came into view, pupils widening just slightly in anticipation, Kirk smacked him in the face with the PADD.

Spock didn't fall, he just stood there, absorbing the blow. He grabbed Kirk's collar with one hand and yanked him inside his quarters.

Looking at Kirk, he tapped the close and lock sequence for the door with his free hand.

"Give me the PADD."

"Bite me."

"If you wish me to do so, I will- after you give me the PADD."

Kirk's brain went a little foggy at that. He couldn't obey Spock, though. He was the Captain. He tossed it onto the couch, petulantly, and waited for Spock's reaction. There wasn't much of one, but Kirk could tell he wanted to sigh.

"Still gonna bite me? Or do I go first?"

"Can you resist until we reach the rec room?"

"I don't want this on surveillance-" Kirk said, without realizing that was going to come out of his mouth. Khan was doing the talking now. And the pouncing, too, apparently.

Suddenly he had head butted Spock and used a leg to take Spock's out from under him. He went down with a very un-Vulcan 'oof,' but recovered quickly, wrapping his arm around Kirk's torso and flipping their positions.

Well, not exactly flipped. Kirk was on his stomach and Spock's hand was pressing down on the top of his skull, his left cheek pressed hard into the floor. Spock had a leg on either side of him.

"Attempt to calm yourself, Captain. That is the purpose of these-"

Ugh. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to take Spock off his self-righteous pedestal. He reached back and pinched his abdomen hard, where the Vulcan's heart was supposed to be.

Spock backed off of him and Kirk pushed himself up and looked at him. Spock was holding his side and breathing hard. Kirk laughed. And then Spock growled and punched him in the mouth. He felt a tooth come loose. And then the warm feeling of blood filled his mouth. It made him even hotter with rage.

"You find this humorous? You think this is the way to reconcile our friendship?"

"Who said anything about reconciling?"

"You came to my quarters."

"To fight." He spat blood on Spock's carpet. He looked at it with the calmest of expressions. Uh oh. Not good.

Spock pulled him up and slammed him against the wall. And then slammed him against it again. Kirk was dizzy. He couldn't see where anything was supposed to be. The whole room was spinning. He got a foot between Spock's feet and they tumbled back from the wall. He got Spock's shoulders, somehow, and pushed him back and back, until the back of his knees hit the couch and he sat down to break his fall. Kirk sat on his lap and circled his neck with his hands, choking him.

Spock fought back, trying to wrench out of his grip. He grabbed Kirk by the waist with both hands and tried to push him off. But Kirk ground into him to keep his hold.

That's when the blood shifted its intentions. Spock knew it too. He pulled Kirk towards him, grinding Kirk into him again.

Kirk's grip on his neck loosened- but he didn't let go. He watched Spock try to catch his breath again, and leaned in to bite his lip. Like Spock had done to him. He let his teeth break Spock's skin, and pulled back. Green blood dripped to his chin. Kirk could feel some of it on his lip too- and teeth.

Spock stared at him and then leaned up to kiss him. They tasted each other's injuries. Kirk growled into his mouth and pushed his hips against Spock again. Spock covered Kirk's hands with his. Kirk interlaced their fingers and moved them up and down so their knuckles brushed back and forth in a kind of rhythm.

Spock made a noise of frustration. At least that's the only definition Kirk could give to it. Kirk moved their hands away from Spock's throat and pushed them back on either side of Spock, pinning him down.

He stopped kissing him, to see if he had any reaction. There was something. His eyes were… glassier than usual. His mouth was open. He was fucking adorable. Kirk gave his throat a bite and then kissed down towards his chest. Spock broke Kirk's hold now, pushing Kirk's hands behind him.

"Cease," he breathed. He used Kirk's hands to pull him further off Spock's lap.

"Why?"

"You have calmed. You are in control, not Khan."

"Exactly," Kirk said, half into Spock's mouth. And Spock wasn't exactly following his own orders either. He sat forward now, closing the space between them again. Kirk nearly fell and Spock instinctually let go of Kirk's hands to grab his thighs and bring them back to a stable spot, pressing his tongue further into Kirk's mouth as he did so.

Taking advantage of his now free hands, Kirk once again returned to the place he always wanted to go. Spock's ears. But as soon as he got there Spock pulled away again. Kirk huffed.

"What?"

"We cannot allow this to go further."

"Why not?"

"We have not discussed the implications- the responsibilities- of a relationship of this nature."

"Yeah we did. We decided this would be better." He clenched his thighs against Spock's hips to emphasize what he was talking about.

"It is not that simple." Spock pulled Kirk's hands off of his ears and put them in his lap. He then realized what he had done and, greening, crossed Kirk's hands over his own chest.

He tried to get up but Kirk wouldn't let him. Spock was avoiding eye contact with him. He pouted persistently at him. Finally Spock took a hold of Kirk's legs, stood up with Kirk hanging on, and turned around to set Kirk down on the couch, extricating himself, with some difficulty.

Spock stood in the center of the room, not saying anything for a moment. Kirk didn't say anything either. He swallowed some blood and laughed.

"At least we didn't break anything this time."

"It is fortunate."

Kirk's eyes were drawn to the PADD and he picked it up. He patted the couch beside him. Spock looked at him with what might be construed as suspicion.

"I promise I won't make out with you again. Unless you want to. This is the real reason I came down here." He held out the PADD. "Well, to fight too. One kinda inspired the other, you know?"

Spock must have decided that was a good enough explanation, because he sat down now. Kirk still moved closer to him as he woke up the PADD. Spock gave him one of those sideways looks, but didn't say anything.

There they were, a gold square for Kirk and a blue square for Spock. Only the two of them together could unlock this mystery.

They each pressed a thumb to the screen. It unlocked and started scanning.

A cool female voice spoke to them. "Scans indicate zero unauthorized beings within the acceptable radius. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, are you willing and able to accept the following orders from Starfleet Headquarters?"

"Affirmative."

"Yeah, sure."

As the PADD delivered the orders they were to take on, Kirk could feel that he wasn't the only one getting uncomfortable. He reached over and put a hand on Spock's arm. Spock let his shoulder touch Kirk's.

* * *

It was smooth sailing at the time being, and for once, Sulu was feeling settled and happy in his job. He'd had the conn all day and damn was it a nice feeling. He wouldn't want to have to actually deal with anything, but just going through the daily motions was kinda therapeutic. He could feel, giving orders to people and having them followed, how the crew were like the blood of the Enterprise. They moved through her and helped her function and gave her her soul.

He grinned lazily around at the crew. Uhura was back at her post. She looked beat up and skinny, but her eyes were bright and her fingers ran over the boards like lightning. Occasionally a switch above her would flip by itself. There'd been a memo, not to be disconcerted by these side effects, but Sulu still found her telekinesis a little creepy.

Doctor McCoy was sitting on the stoop next to the Captain's chair, keeping an eye on her. He was a little worse for wear too, and wasn't trying to hide it. He had his usual frown plastered on his face, arms crossed, daring anyone to tell him he shouldn't be on the bridge. Sulu wasn't going to say anything.

Spock entered and gave the once over to everyone before going to the science station. He didn't say anything, so Sulu assumed that meant he was still in charge.

Scotty was there too, talking to some engineering Ensign about enhancing power from the dilithium chamber to boost their warp. Yeah, let's go nowhere even faster, Sulu thought to himself.

Finally, he looked to his right, to little Chekov, who was humming as he worked. The blonde curls on his head reflected the hot lights on the bridge, making it seem like light was emanating straight out of him. Like he was a saint- or maybe a flashlight. Chekov caught his grin and flashed one back, all white teeth and joy.

"Keptin's on ze bridge!" He suddenly sang out.

And then Sulu's reign was over. Kirk crossed from the turbo lift and, not to the Captain's chair, but straight to Sulu. He draped an arm over his chair and leaned down next to him, checking his readings.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain?"

"We need to adjust our heading. 185, Mark 3."

"I'm sorry?"

He looked up at the Captain now. His brow was knit. His face was red. Was he angry? Whatever was going on right now, it wasn't good.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, but, that's going to take us into-"

"Ze Neutral Zone," Chekov finished for him. His light was gone now. And so was the peace of the past few moments. Everyone suddenly got tense.

"Jim-" McCoy cut in, "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Kirk barked. "I'm still the Captain, right? Or are you going to remove me from duty? Scan me."

McCoy gave Uhura a look and then got up, removing his tricorder to hold it out in front of Kirk.

"You're still the Captain," he answered after a moment.

"You heard him, Sulu. So follow my orders."

Sulu changed course. "Heading laid in."

"Punch it," Kirk said, going back to his chair and sinking into it. "Spock, I went sensor scans every five minutes."


	27. The Gift of Fear

A/N: Happy Birthday to Star Trek! That is all.

* * *

Jim cast a look over his shoulder at Spock again. He had asked for reports every five minutes but was requesting them, with expressions, if not words, every 2.3 minutes.

"Negative, Captain."

Jim huffed and bounced his foot up and down across his knee. Spock analyzed a map of the space they were crossing. They were now in the Neutral Zone. By crossing into this territory they had already betrayed a number of intergalactic treaties and laws. Spock speculated that since the plan had progressed this far, Jim would be anxious to see the next step in action. He was an impatient man.

The other crew on the bridge made no chatter as they usually did during their exploratory or scientific missions. They were silent. Their shoulders were raised. It was clear the crew questioned Jim's sanity- his motives for directing the Enterprise into dangerous territory. They were not in pursuit of anyone nor was the neutral zone on the trajectory of their previous route. Jim's commands read as arbitrary without the necessary supplemental information.

Spock made a note to himself that he should be sure to support Jim during this time, if not outwardly then privately. It was probable that crew he considered close friends would turn against him when he denied them any explanation of his behavior. And the responsibility of their actions fell to Jim, not to Spock. The consequences of following these orders were higher for him than they were for Spock.

Jim stopped bouncing his foot. With another glance at the map, Spock knew why. They had crossed the other end of the Neutral Zone- into Romulan space.

"Slow to impulse power, Sulu."

"Cap'n, are ye tryin' to lure them to ye? What in the Almighty-"

"Scotty- get back to engineering."

Scotty didn't move. He frowned in a manner that suggested the next words from his mouth would be juvenile insults concerning the Captain's coif.

"Go work on your warp boost thing," Jim rephrased. His tone was softer.

"Alright then-" he muttered, stomping off the bridge.

Jim's eyes spun around to lock on Spock's again. They were bright with anticipation. For 1.3111 seconds, Spock allowed himself to visualize that expression on Jim's face when they were in his quarters and not on the bridge. He cut himself off from this… fantasy, for lack of a better term, and turned his attention to the scanners in front of him.

"I read nothing, Captain."

As if on cue, not one, not two, but three ships appeared, in their immediate vicinity.

"Say what?" Sulu said.

"Romulans!" Chekov exclaimed.

And there they were, now apparent on Spock's scanner, where there had been none before.

"Captain, correction: we are surrounded by three Romulan vessels."

"No shit. Look up."

It was directed towards Spock, but he noticed, as he followed the Captain's orders, that many other crew members, gazes often adhering to their work stations, strayed to look through the front window as well.

What was out there- it immediately clawed deep down into Spock, into the place where, when he meditated, he neatly stored his emotions. They were drawn up into his stomach and throat. They became heavy in his forehead. They shot down the bridge of his nose.

The ships were smaller, primitive versions of Nero's ship. They clearly had different intentions, but were no doubt ancestors of the same ship that was responsible for destroying Vulcan. And Spock's mother.

Spock stepped forward to join Jim's side, immediately calling out, "Uhura, send a message to Starfleet alerting them of our situation."

Uhura looked from Spock to Jim- for permission, perhaps? He didn't respond, so she began composing a message.

Jim set a hand on Spock's elbow and squeezed tightly. Spock assumed he intended reassurance and not foreplay.

"Guys- one of the ships wants to talk."

"Go ahead, connect us." Jim crossed his arms over his chest. Spock suddenly desired Jim's hand to be on his arm again.

A thin, smug face with ears like Spocks' showed up on screen. "Lost, little ones? You're in Romulan space. Are you Captain Kirk?"

"Yeah, who am I talking to?"

"Sub-Commander T'al. The pleasure is all mine, as you Terrans say." He winked.

T'al winked at Jim. Spock moved forward a foot so his shoulder would be in front of Jim's. It was illogical for protective purposes but it conveyed Spock's message clearly.

"And who is this?" T'al asked, looking at Spock.

"This is my…. First Officer, Spock."

T'al laughed then and rolled his eyes as something beeped beside him. He turned to look at it, reading something they could not see. "Of course," he said to himself, before looking at them with a grin.

"You have an hour to surrender your ship or we'll blow you up. Think about it. Later you two." The connection cut.

* * *

Jim looked around, inspecting the expressions of his bridge crew. "Show of hands. Who thinks T'al is an asshole?"

"Captain-" Uhura responded wiltingly.

Chekov slowly put his hand down. Not a serious vote, then.

Jim gave him a gun hand in appreciation. "Really though- Surrender? Fight? Try to flee?"

He turned to Spock, expectantly. This was the part where Spock was supposed to tell him off for ordering them there in the first place. That if it weren't for him being egotistical and reckless, they wouldn't be in this situation. That was what it said in the instructions.

But Spock didn't say anything. He just tilted his head and made that half-smile. It made Kirk want to jump on him and chew his lips right off his face. In a nice way. He forced himself to look away.

"I have a thought, Captain. We wouldn't have to decide between these three, by the way, equally awful AND dangerous choices, if you hadn't brought us here- without ANY explanation- in the first place!"

He saw what Spock did there. He didn't have to say it. He knew Uhura would say it for him. Kirk glanced knowingly over at Spock, and they shared a smile- a real one,- thankfully no one else noticed. Bones was already glomming onto what Uhura was saying.

"She's right. You're an idiot, Jim. And you're the idiot hobgoblin that follows him," he said, nodding towards Spock. "And I'm the idiot that's too old for this shit." He turned his speech from the two of them to the bridge crew in general, as he got to his feet and headed towards the turbolift.

"Beam them over to the "cargo bay," let 'em have their Mexican standoff, and send Jim my way to be patched up when it's over. I'll be in my office."

"No you won't. You'll be in the brig," Kirk spat back.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the Captain of this ship and I won't be lectured like a child- by you, Bones- in front of my crew. Security to the bridge," he said into his chair.

Bones looked at him like he was crazy. In an instant two redshirts were there. "Take him," Kirk said, pointing to him. They dragged him off.

"Lieutenant Marcus, you're CMO for the time being." Carol started at hearing her name. She shut her mouth, which had been ajar, watching Bones get taken away.

"Yes sir, Captain," she answered carefully.

"Message coming through again."

"Put it through, Lieutenant."

"Lucky you, lucky me, the Commander wants to meet both of you," T'al cooed at them.

"I'm not leaving my ship. Not without some collateral. I gotta know you won't destroy the Enterprise the second I beam off it."

"No beaming! You're coming via shuttlecraft. And vice versa. We'll send two officers to you."

Kirk inspected the transmission. He pointed, to two bridge crew beyond T'al. "Those two. I want you to send those two over."

T'al snickered. "Hold on." The connection cut. Kirk sighed. No one else seemed annoyed. In fact, looking around, it seemed like everyone was terrified. Terrified of him as much as the Romulans. Gosh, that was weird.

It felt better than the usual- that he was a little boy and they were letting him play with his favorite toy as long as he promised not to break it. But it was still weird.

T'al came back, looking angry. "Very well. Rh'vaurek and_ I_ will be shuttling over in exchange for the two of you. You will be met with security when you arrive and they will bring you to my Commander."

Rh'vaurek made a little wave at them, outside of T'al's vision.

Kirk and Spock shared a look.

"Your terms are acceptable," Spock answered for them.

"They better be-" T'al was saying as the transmission cut off.

* * *

Spock admired the Captain in his diplomatic uniform. It was sharper, cleaner, than the standard uniform. He looked uncomfortable in it, but it suited him. The gold of the epaulettes cast glittery spots on Jim's cheeks and eyes. It made him look more powerful.

Spock implemented an autopilot course to the designated ship and they were off, doors swooshing closed and locking behind them. Their seatbelts snaked over them and clicked. The shuttle lifted off the floor of the docking bay and slid out into space. It felt smaller and rougher than the calm Enterprise. There was minor turbulence that set Spock's heart at four beats faster than its usual resting pace.

Jim looked over at Spock with a strange expression. Spock hadn't seen this one before. He was unsure of how to interpret it.

"Jim, what are you- thinking?"

And now the human laughed at him, the gold sparkling reflections against his teeth too. "I never thought you'd ask me that. Not in a- non-sarcastic way."

"It is an odd query?"

"Uh. It has a connotation for being an intimate question. Something said during pillow talk."

"Pillow talk. A question posed post-coitally?"

"Yeah. But to answer your question… I was thinking how weird it was that everybody was afraid of me. I don't think anyone's ever been afraid of me before. I mean, no one like the people we have on board this ship."

"I was not afraid of you."

"Of course you weren't, you're in on it."

"Is there a positive or negative emotion you associate with your crew fearing you?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out. I don't know. I mean, I don't want them to be afraid of me. I love them. They're my family. By brothers and sisters and- lovers." The last word fell off in pitch. Spock entertained the thought that it was intended to refer to the two of them.

"But at the same time, they do need to be afraid of me a little, so I can do my job and they're not dismissing me…. and- it's exhilarating."

Spock nodded, absorbing this. Jim was manifesting his learning process. His authority was slowly developing, before Spock's eyes.

Out the window of the shuttle, the Romulan shuttle crossed paths with them. They could not see inside, but Spock imagined an unhappy expression on Sub-Commander T'al's face.

"I would not try to define the sensation as a good or bad one, then. Your explanation is satisfactory."

"Thanks." He flashed a gold-flecked grin. So, are you gonna ask me that question again sometime?"

"If we do engage in intercourse, I will attempt to remember to ask you your thoughts."

"Sheesh," Kirk chuckled to himself. "And they're giving you the sexy role. Why can't I do it? I'd have more fun."

"I do not think they assigned our orders based on who would gain more enjoyment from the activity. My role is logical, considering the Commander is Romulan."

"That's racist," Jim retorted. Then, seeing Spock's expression, "Joke. I know where they were going with it. Want to make a bet though? See who's better at getting in the Commander's pants?"

Spock sighed. He occasionally enjoyed Jim's stimulating banter, but it was an inopportune moment. The shuttle was coming into the bay on the Nero-reminiscent ship. Spock's heartbeat continued to climb. Jim was not looking at the ship. He continued to stare at Spock.

"How far would you go?" His grin was gone now. It was a serious question.

"Far, in regards to-"

"You know what I mean. The Commander. Emotional manipulation? Get him drunk? Kiss him? Sleep with him? "

"I will do whatever is necessary to accomplish our orders."

Jim uttered a sound of frustration. "You can't be with me because I feel too much. Really I shouldn't be with you. Cause, you know, however I've used people in the past, I still cared about them…. You're the ultimate user. You don't care in the first place. I'm just hurting myself, aren't I?"

The shuttle set down and their seatbelts retracted.

"It is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion, Captain."

"Yeah, whatever. Do what you gotta do."

Jim's jaw set out far and his eyes seemed to turn to solid ice. He was a wall. Spock told him to stop and he stopped. Spock should be satisfied by Jim's rapid obedience to his request. However, he felt the situation had, in that moment, worsened.

The door of the shuttle opened to reveal two armed Romulan guards. They stepped back to allow Jim to exit. Spock followed.


	28. McSigh

McCoy gave the Ensigns his harshest scowl as they- very nicely, at least- led him into the brig.

He laid back on the bench, ankles crossed and hands behind his head. He stared at the bright, white, seamless ceiling above. Jim didn't make any sense. He said that kinda stuff all the time. Usually Jim didn't give a rat's ass when McCoy barked at him.

Usually he liked it. Why'd he lost his cool?

He supposed they were all pretty tired and beaten up, if not by some strange creature than by each other. Tempers and tensions were high as the Nile in summer. But McCoy liked to think he meant more than that to Jim- that he appreciated having someone around to question him.

And the Vulcan wasn't the same. They asked different kinds of questions. Khan hadn't been in charge of him. Jim was just- anxious of his own volition.

McCoy felt himself drifting. He didn't have anything better to do; why not take a nap? He turned onto his side, facing the bench on the opposite side of the room.

Something glinted- a rainbow prism in the harsh light. McCoy grimaced and sat up.

On closer inspection, McCoy saw that it was a holocube. Sonuvva bitch. He closed it in his hand and could feel the plastic corner dig into his palm.

He crossed to the forcefield, where he could see an Ensign, performing the easiest job on the ship- making sure McCoy didn't escape. He looked bored to tears.

"Hey. Warden. Mind giving me a minute? I need to bake a cake."

The Ensign looked at him like he was speaking Greek. Or Latin. Something non-Standard.

"You know, clear out some inventory?"

"Sir?"

"I need to excrete waste from my bowels. Does that make sense to you?"

The Ensign suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. But, you know, I'm not supposed to leave you unsupervised."

"Listen kid- I'm the Chief Medical Officer aboard this ship. The Captain put me in here cause he's the alpha dog and I needed to know it. Capisce?"

The kid didn't get the last part. But he got the gist. He nodded and stepped out. "I'll be back in ten minutes," he called from the door.

"No hurry- I might be a while. Or you can bring a book back!" McCoy called after him. He grimaced and hurried away down the hallway. McCoy gave the door a grin and activated the holocube.

Jim's and Spock's torsos floated in front of him. "Bones!" Jim exclaimed with a smile. "You know me. I would never throw you in the brig if I didn't need you there for a good reason. You'll have a couple visitors soon. This is the first step of what I need you to do…"

McCoy watched the whole thing. It was short, sweet, and insane. Of course Starfleet would give him these orders. He was the only Captain who was young or crazy enough to do it.

The Ensign didn't return for an hour after the hologram message ended. McCoy not only enjoyed his nap, he also managed to escape the brig with his override code (okay, it was Jim's override code, he just happened to remember it), go to sickbay to pick up a few things, and return without anyone seeing him.

Okay, Carol saw him, but she swore on the grave of her homicidal father she wouldn't peep so much as a spring chick.

Beside the Commander's door were two more uniformed guards, their pink houndstooth making them look more fashionable than intimidating.

The door opened and the Commander leaned against her desk, arms crossed, uniform skirt short; boots up to her thighs.

Her?!

As a Romulan, she had the same pointed ears as Spock. Her eyebrows swooped up in that same I'm-Better-Than-You way, too. Who was seducing who here?

Kirk swallowed a little drool and approached her, smiling. She didn't return the smile.

"Captain Kirk."

"Commander-"

" T'Kota. What the fuck are you doing here?"

She cuts to the chase, this one. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Spock's. "You. Spock, right?"

"Affirmative, I am-"

"I know who you are. Wait outside. I'll get to you in a second."

Spock nodded and turned around, waiting for the guards to lead him out. When they were alone, Kirk came closer and took her hand. He kissed it, letting his lips stay there a little longer than was… diplomatic.

"Commander T'Kota, I'm sorry we had to meet in this embarrassing situation."

She yanked her hand out of his- like he disgusted her! "Don't even try, Kirk. Go ahead and tell me your bullshit story so I can disprove it with your walking polygraph."

She poured herself something blue from a table nearby and sipped it. That was rude. She couldn't even offer him a drink? He straightened up and remembered his role.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you doing here?" She bounced back immediately.

Kirk crossed his arms and pouted. "We had a problem with the ship. An instrument failure. Our helmsman read that we were on course but we weren't. And at the speed we were going, we were here before we had a chance to fix it." He paused to see her expression.

She wasn't buying it. Eh. No surprise there. "I told you it was embarrassing."

"Your lying skills are embarrassing. Is that it? That's the whole excuse? Can I bring in your pet now?

"He's not my pet! … He's my first officer and Chief Science Officer of the Enterprise."

"And a Vulcan. How fancy. You must be very proud of yourself to have such a chic crew member."

"He's not an accessory either."

"You're right. He's not an accessory- to your crime, at least. You know-" She said, crossing past him, towards the door, brushing her fingers through his hair, fingernails just barely scratching across his scalp, "Vulcans can't lie."

Kirk made it a point to leave his mouth open and to look slowly up from the floor to the Commander's face. Did he look afraid? Busted? He hoped so. In reality, he knew Vulcans couldn't lie.

He remembered that day very well- when Spock had tattled on him to Pike and got his ship taken away. And Kirk had even told him, after being backstabbed by his soulless first officer, that he was going to miss him.

Shit. Everything had been off from the start. As soon as this mission was over he was going to march over to Bones and tell him to knock him out any time Khan took over.

No more sparring. No more physical contact. Touch was like an addiction to Kirk. The more he got the more he wanted. He wondered if his brain released more oxytocin when he touched Spock than when he touched other people. He wondered if he was like a gnat or a mosquito to Spock. Some small nuisance that he had to continually swat away.

Did Spock even have oxytocin? Or vasopressin? Or serotonin? He'd ask Bones next time he got the chance. That is, if things went well enough that he'd see Bones again.

Commander T'Kota opened her door. "You may enter, Spock." The guards entered with him.

Spock stared at her for a moment before obeying, adjusting his arms to clasp his hands behind his back. His chest puffed out only the slightest bit. He would listen to her, but he didn't have to.

Shit. Kirk was a ham next to that. Spock was all subtlety. Who'd have thought he knew what he was doing? Then again, he was with Uhura for a while there. Maybe he could watch for some pointers… all he really wanted though were pointers that would work against Spock.

She was not unattractive. But Commander T'Kota reminded Spock of a childhood friend. One who, to his knowledge, had died on Vulcan. Her name was T'Pring. She was… bossy.

She was smart- she considered herself smarter than any of the other Vulcans. Perhaps she was. The others never expressed frustration with her, but Spock had always felt it.

There was no reason for her to put him down. But she did, constantly. Perhaps that was because her family had decided, with Spock's family, that when they came of age they would be married. Neither wanted to marry each other, but Spock never made it as clear as T'Pring did.

T'Kota carried herself in a similar way. Show contempt, pity, or sympathy, and she will destroy you. Spock made a note to behave with the utmost respect. At the same time, Starfleet's orders suggested he attempt to seduce her in order to create a distraction. How was he to do this? How was he to suggest to her that he… favored her in a physical manner?

For a moment he felt he was put at a disadvantage for not being present when the Captain had made his initial attempt. The Captain was successful 56.661% of the time he made advances on females of his own species or other species. He had not seen Jim attempt a physical encounter with a male before… other than himself.

That statistic may seem low, but Spock had observed several of the crew members, and Jim's success rate was triple that of the other crew members. And yet- T'Kota did not seem to express any interest in him. On the contrary, she seemed entirely disinterested, perhaps even angry with him.

Spock would have to extrapolate Jim's probable behaviors and act in the opposite way. He estimated that this would not be a difficult course of action. At the same time, perhaps he should behave towards the Commander in the same way he behaved towards Jim. He was fond of Jim- and Jim seemed to enjoy the attentions that Spock paid to him.

"Spock- You're a Vulcan?"

"Affirmative, Commander."

"Wow. What a privilege."

She circled him, examining him closely. Thankfully, she did not touch him. "How many of you are left, after- Nero?"

"Not twenty thousand."

She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry for his actions. They were unforgivable."

"You are not responsible for Nero's actions, Cap-Commander."

Jim glanced at him. Did he know that Spock was attempting to replace T'Kota's image with the Captain's?

"It's the only thing to say when you see a Vulcan. Just think of it. The whole universe and just over ten thousand Vulcans in it? You're a gem- a rarity. Your- quiet logic- is endangered. You know what they say in economics?"

"Economics is the source of many tenets. To which do you refer?"

"Scarcity creates demand. Do you feel that you're in demand, cherished, on the Enterprise?"

"For what purpose is this your query?" Spock gave a half smile and halved the distance between him and the Commander.

T'Kota smiled at him. "Is it true Vulcans can't lie?"

"It is true." He would not break eye contact with her. He imagined her eyes not their light green but brilliant blue. Now he imagined Jim standing there with wing-lined eyes. He was still quite attractive.

"Then tell me everything. Why are you out here? Why is Kirk lying to me?"

"My orders I choose to keep private. The Captain's purposes, however, are transparent to me. He has undergone significant physical changes in the past few weeks, as well as acting as Captain of the Enterprise. I assume that his physiological shift, the emotional side effects that accompany it, and his Starfleet duties, have driven him to madness."

He watched Jim turn on him. His vein was visible. The transformation was beginning. "What? Spock, what the fuck are you saying?"

"I am telling her the truth, Captain. As all Vulcans do. I suggest you surrender."

Spock watched Khan take him. He had been holding back admirably until this moment. He was developing the skills needed to use Khan's DNA infusion to his advantage.

Jim jumped on the security guards, taking both of them down. He stomped on one's stomach. He got down, straddling the other, punching him repeatedly in the jaw. Spock raised an eyebrow, watching, and turned his expression to T'Kota, as if to underline his previous statement.

She smiled at him and took his phaser from his trousers, running her hands along his waistband, unnecessarily, as she did so. His tact was effective, then?

She shot Jim, stunning him. It held him for less than a second, and he trained his attention on T'Kota instead. Spock stepped in front of her, a hand on her stomach. In his mind his hand caressed gold fabric. He pushed her backwards and heard her clutch the desk. Jim threw a punch at him and he caught it before it hit his face.

He swung the fist around Jim's neck and held it to him, choking Jim with his own limb. Jim tried to say something. Spock leaned in to hear him. Their lips were close. .8 inches apart.

Jim attempted to close the distance and Spock threw him back into the guard who had just risen to his feet, holding his jaw. The guard grabbed Jim's arms. Spock approached and pinched Jim's shoulder, as he had done before marooning him on Delta Vega.

Jim dropped, as McCoy would describe, "like a sack of potatoes." Spock was unsure of how potatoes behaved when dropped, or even of what potatoes were, but they must be graceful, because even with no control, Jim met the floor in a way that incited desired in Spock. He attempted to attribute this desire to T'Kota instead.

She looked at the unconscious Captain and then at him, smiling broadly. She waved at the guards, and they dragged Jim away. It was difficult not to go after him. T'Kota closed the doors behind them.

"All alone," she said, still smiling. "I have more questions for you."

In the brig, McCoy was ready. He frowned at the two Romulans they threw into the cell with him. Sheesh, they looked a lot like Spock. He thought they'd look more like Nero and his crew, but they didn't have any of those moronic face tattoos. The theory was true: beings lost their intelligence the more advanced their culture got.

He stretched out on his bench, forcing the two Romulans to share the other bench. One of the two was that douchebag T'al.

"Subcommander, eh? What kind of a title is that?" McCoy posed.

T'al didn't answer. He removed his sash (clearly the temperature was a little higher on this ship than on the Romulans' ship) and tied it in sophisticated knots in his lap, staring hostilely at McCoy.

McCoy winked at the other Romulan. The Romulan looked away. McCoy wished he had some bourbon to pass the time.

Finally, hours later, the Romulans drifted off to sleep, T'al nestled creepily against the other's lap. McCoy retrieved the hypospray injector from his pants. Finally. That was in the top ten of uncomfortable things he'd hidden in his pants. He loaded it up and injected T'al first.

T'al immediately woke up.

McCoy gave him a swift blow to the side of the head. He conked over the other way.

Huh. These Romulans weren't that strong. McCoy injected the other Romulan. He didn't wake up at all. Lame. He was looking forward to telling Jim how much he'd been beated up trying to fulfill his part of the plan-

Oh- T'al wasn't actually out. He'd been playing. He launched himself at McCoy. McCoy tried his best to keep him back but T'al was stronger than Paul Bunyan. He threw the knotted sash over McCoy's neck and suffocated him.

Then a few things happened at once. McCoy first attempted to shout "UNCLE! UNCLE!" It was half joke, half seriously-come-get-me-or-I'll-die.

Second- T'al was picked up by what looked like the air, and slammed against the forcefield of the cell. He was shaken by the electric current that ran through his nervous system.

Third- the Ensign hurried in, phaser aimed, and saw an unconscious T'al lying on the floor and a perfectly healthy McCoy, staring wide-eyed at him.

Thank the Lord in Heaven for thoughtful women, McCoy silently prayed.

On the bridge, Uhura smiled as she monitored McCoy's much calmer frequency.


End file.
